Dance With My Father
by Jubs.s
Summary: Diferente de muitas outras fics por aí, DWMF não fará você chorar por frases lindas, declarações de amor. Mas te emocionará... E como.
1. Considerações

**Listagem dos Capítulos**

- Música

Considerações

1. Pensamentos

2. Preocupações

3. A Verdade

4. Penseira

5. Lembranças

6. Xeque

7. Delícia?

8. Realidade x Sonho

9. Mudanças, finalmente

10. Não hoje, não agora

11. Novas Escolhas

12. Dor e Solidão

13. Recomeço

14. St. Mungus

**Dance with my Father (**Luther Vandross**)**

Dance with my Father

Back when I was a child

Before life removed all the innocence

My father would lift me high

And dance with my mother and me and then

Spin me around 'til I feel asleep

Then up the stairs he would carry me

And I knew fore sure I was loved

If I could get

Another chance, another walk, another dance with him

I'd play a song that would never, ever end

How I'd love, love, love

To dance with my father again

When I and my mother would desagree

To get my way, I would run from her to him

He'd make me laugh just to comfort me

Then finally make me do just what my mama said

Later that night when I was asleep

He left a dollar under my sheet

Never dreamed that he would be gone from me

If I could steal

One final glance, one final step, one final dance with him

I'd play a song that never, ever end

'Cause I'd love, love, love

To dance with my father again

Sometimes I listen outside the door

And I'd hear how my mother cried for him

I pray for her even more than me

I pray for her even more than me

I know I'm praying for much, to much

But could You send back the only man she loved

I know You don't do it usually

But dear Lord she's dying

To dance with my father again

Every night I fall asleep and this is all I ever dream

_Tradução_

De volta a minha infância

Antes da vida tirar toda a minha inocência

Meu pai me levantava

E dançava com minha mãe e eu e então

Me girava no ar até eu adormecer

Me carregava pelas escadas

E eu tinha certeza de que era amado

Se eu pudesse ter

Outra chance, outra caminhada, outra dança com ele

Eu tocaria uma música que nunca, jamais acabaria

Como eu amaria, amaria, amaria

Dançar com meu pai de novo

Quando eu e minha mãe discutíamos

Para ter apoio eu corria dela para ele

Ele me fazia rir só para me confortar

E finalmente fazia com que eu fizesse o que minha mãe acabara de dizer

Mais tarde, naquela noite, quando eu estava dormindo

Ele deixou um dólar sob meu lençol

Nunca sonhei que ele poderia ser levado de mim

Se eu pudesse roubar

Um último suspiro, um último passo, uma última dança com ele

Eu tocaria uma música que nunca, jamais acabaria

Porque eu amaria, amaria, amaria

Dançar com meu pai novamente

Às vezes eu ouvia de fora da porta

E escutava como minha mãe chorava por ele

Eu rezava para ela ainda mais do que por mim

Eu rezava para ela ainda mais do que por mim

Sei que estou pedindo muito, muito mesmo

Mas Você poderia mandar de volta o único homem que ela amou

Eu sei que Você não faz isso normalmente

Mas Senhor, ela está morrendo de saudade

De dançar com meu pai de novo

Toda noite quando adormeço, isso é tudo com que sonho

**Considerações**

Eu precisei editar isso aqui, então... Vamos lá! Novas considerações.

Uma vez, há muito tempo atrás, eu disse que não gostava e que não iria fazer fics longas, então eu quebrei a cara com essa.

A idéia inicial não era algo tão grande, mas ela atingiu um status exorbitante – e não, não estou sendo metida, ok? rs Ela só alcançou mais do que eu imaginava e eu resolvi editar tudo e atualizá-la, deixando-a mais fácil de ser acessada.

O estilo continua o mesmo. Eu gosto de emoção, diferença. Já ouvi gente falando que minha fic é perfeita até certa parte, mas como concluir algo antes do final, não é mesmo? Sei que ela pode ter desapontado muita gente, mas, volto a dizer, eu gosto de ser diferente, fazer diferente e, com a minha fic, não seria diferente.

A fic é constituída de flashbacks para tornar possível a compreensão do leitor quanto a certos fatos. Faço uma fic normal no começo, só com os flashbacks e, depois, entro com a song. A música é o próprio título da fic.

Posso afirmar que ela não está muito longe do final, mas também sei que este pode não vir a chegar tão rápido, peço desculpas aos novos e, principalmente, aos leitores que me acompanham desde o começo de DWMF.

Sei também que alguns capítulos são bem pequenos e que a omissão de certos personagens chega a ser desconfortável, mas, quanto a isso, tudo que eu peço é paciência. As coisas se esclarecerão.

Bom, era isso que eu tinha a dizer.

Até!


	2. Pensamentos

1 - **Pensamentos**

Se pelo menos aqueles pensamentos fossem como os que tinha em sua adolescência. Os do tipo que não saíam de sua cabeça, mas nem mesmo o garoto queria que saíssem. Os quais ele se imaginava em muitas situações diferentes, sempre com Hermione. Eram aqueles tipos de pensamentos que a garota dominava, completamente. Aqueles pensamentos que muitas vezes se tornavam mais que pensamentos, se tornavam vontades, se tornavam desejos. E que Hermione sempre ajudava-o a realizá-los, mesmo que, na realidade, ela nem ao menos tivesse consciência que esses existiam, talvez apenas uma pequena dúvida. Eram aqueles _bons_ pensamentos.

Deitado em sua cama, Rony Weasley não conseguia adormecer. Além dos pensamentos que não saíam de sua cabeça, aqueles sobre _aquele_ acontecimento, ele tinha medo de que tudo também pudesse acontecer com ele, com _eles_.

Rony olhava sua esposa dormindo, tranqüilamente, enquanto ele estava alí, inquieto, perturbado, pensando.

Já havia acontecido há mais de dois anos, mas ele continuava o mesmo, como se essa fosse a noite seguinte ao ocorrido.

FLASHBACK

Ainda estavam em guerra, os tempos eram negros. Dias sem vida e noites gélidas, esse era o clima em que todo o mundo bruxo e até mesmo trouxa se encontrava. Era a Guerra. E tudo, nos dois mundos, caminhava rumo ao terror, ao caos, às trevas.

Os Comensais da Morte já haviam destruído inúmeras famílias. Bruxas ou não. De influência ou não. Ricas ou não. Por vingança, em nome do Lord das Trevas e até mesmo por diversão.

E uma dessas famílias foi a de Rony, a família Weasley.

A calma anormal instalada no Ministério antes do ocorrido provocava arrepios em seus visitantes e trabalhadores, mas, mesmo assim, esses continuavam seus afazeres.

"Mamãe, se paralisarmos o Ministério, depois que a guerra acabar será um caos! Sem dizer que demoraríamos anos para firmarmos as leis novamente. E ainda tem o fato de que..."

Percy continuava no Ministério e a simples menção de se afastar de seu cargo em tempos como esse o irritava.

Mas Molly não se importava com leis, cargos e até mesmo com o Ministério. Não quando sua família também se encontrava em perigo.

E então, um ataque surpresa ao Ministério resultou em mais de 600 mortes. Mesmo que estivessem equipados e preparados para feitiços e maldições, não esperariam por um ataque, ao fim do dia de _Chimaeras_* e _Erumpents_**. Suas defesas não eram suficientes, não adiantava ficar e lutar: morreriam.

Não sabia-se como os aliados de Voldemort haviam conseguido esses animais, mas isso não importava agora, não quando existiam, pelo menos, 3 de cada um. O ataque ao Ministério era um ataque muito esperado e sabiam que viria a acontecer. Mas não esse tipo de ataque, com esses animais.

***

N/A:

*Chimaera (Quimera) – Monstro grego raro com cabeça de leão, corpo de bode e rabo de dragão. Feroz e sangüinária, ela é extremamente perigosa. (...)

** Erumpent (Erumpente) – Animal africano, cinzento, de grande porte e força. À distância, esse bicho, que pesa até uma tonelada, pode ser confundido com um rinoceronte. Tem um couro grosso que repele a maioria dos feitiços e maldições, um chifre afiado sobre o nariz e um grande rabo que lembra uma corda. (...) Se estiver contra alguém os resultados são em geral catastróficos. Seu chifre pode perfurar qualquer coisa desde pele até metal e contém uma secreção fluida que faz a coisa ou pessoa injetada explodir. (...)

Fonte: Animais Fantásticos & Onde Habitam


	3. Preocupações

2 - **Preocupações**

Dias e dias se passavam e Rony Weasley continuava o mesmo. Todos comentavam que aquele menino cheio de vida em tempos de escola ainda devia estar em algum lugar de seu corpo, perdido, querendo renascer, escondido sob muitas dificuldades, lágrimas e sofrimentos. Esses que doíam a qualquer hora, qualquer lugar. Muitas das pessoas que conhecia se distanciaram, algumas com medo de serem um novo alvo, outras por simplesmente não o reconhecerem mais. Ele ria com isso. Na hora em que mais precisava de mãos e ombros amigos, lhe ajudando, as pessoas se distanciavam. As únicas pessoas com quem podia contar eram de sua família: sua esposa, seus irmãos. Mesmo que esses vivessem repetindo e repetindo novamente que ele estava levando isso longe demais. _Como pode ser longe demais? Depois daquilo... Não há como voltar a ser o que eu era..._

Parecia que ele vivia como um coadjuvante em sua própria vida, não vibrava com vitórias, não ria de piadas, nem ao menos as fazia. Ele passara a ser uma pessoa sem emoções e isso magoava a todos. Mas não adiantava mais falar sobre isso, na verdade, a única pessoa que conseguia conversar sobre isso com ele era _ela_. Ela que sempre o amparou, ajudou, ouviu e discutiu. Ela que sempre chorava depois de uma briga, onde ele fazia com que ela se sentisse péssima, mas que o surpreendia, dizendo que o entendia e que o amava. Ela que agüentou Rony todos esses anos, sem se afastar, sem nunca deixar de demonstrar o amor que sentia por ele.

Sua esposa, a Sra. Weasley. E ele se orgulhava disso. Era um dos poucos motivos que tinha para realmente se sentir bem depois de tudo. Mesmo que sentisse medo ao mesmo tempo. Medo de que isso também viesse a acabar, como já vira e ainda presenciava.

FLASHBACK

Molly estava preocupadíssima. Sempre estressada, carregando o relógio dos Weasley para onde quer que fosse. E, perceberam, parecia estar sempre contando quantos estavam na sala, quantos se sentavam a mesa de jantar, cabeças ruivas, Harry e Mione. Se certificando de que todos ainda estavam vivos e seguros perto dela.

- Está faltando alguém! _Está faltando alguém!_ – disse, descontrolada, correndo da cozinha para a sala e novamente para a cozinha e, espantaram-se ao ver que já se encontrava na sala de novo. - ESTÁ FALTANDO ALGUÉM!!

A bacia com a massa de bolo que esta preparava entrara num estado de regurgitação. Com a colher de pau enfeitiçada para bater o bolo e a Sra. Weasley correndo para lá e para cá, não era difícil de se imaginar que praticamente metade da massa já havia deixado a bacia e escolhido como destino diferentes pontos da casa. Havia, o que um dia seria um bolo, nos enfeites minúsculos da mesinha da sala, nos quadros da parede, em cima do tapete e, em sua maioria, na própria Sra. Weasley.

Os meninos se encontravam na sala. Fred e Jorge jogando um novo tipo de jogo que haviam inventado e Rony, Harry e Mione conversando no sofá. Eles a olharam. Aquilo de longe era engraçado. Até mesmo os gêmeos, que olhavam fixamente para as peças do jogo, pareciam estar desconfortáveis com a situação.

- Mamãe... - começou Rony.

Mas ela nem ao menos escutava. Continuou, como se ninguém tivesse falado.

- Seu pai acabou de falar comigo pela lareira, disse estar com Percy, Gui me mandou uma coruja com nosso código para eu saber que é realmente ele, Carlinhos falou comigo há pouco – ia dizendo ela muito rápido. -, Gina na cozinha me ajudando, Fred e Jorge: sala. Harry, Mione e Rony: sala. Apenas dez! Quem está faltando?? _Quem está faltando??_

- Mamãe... - quis continuar Jorge.

- São onze meu filho! _Onze!_ Quem está faltando? Quem??

- Hum... Er... Já contou com a senhora? - disse Fred, calmamente, mas sua voz saíra mais estranha do que o normal.

- Ah... - de repente ela baixou os ombros, relaxada e corou. - É verdade. Não contei comigo...

Ela se retirou. Nem ao menos percebeu a bagunça que fizera na sala com a massa do bolo.

- Não é a primeira vez... - Rony disse de cabeça baixa.

Harry e Hermione o olharam. Ele estava vermelho e parecia sem graça, tanto quanto Fred e Jorge que, depois disso, descobriram que até fingir que estavam interessados em seu jogo perdera o nexo.

- Ela perdeu a vivacidade, sabe? - disse Fred se dirigindo aos outros. - Acho que está ficando maluca.

- Não fale assim de sua mãe, Fred!

- Você mesma viu, Mione! - disse Jorge.

- Eu sei o que vi! Vi uma mãe e amiga preocupada! E não maluca! - ela olhava para os dois como se os desafiassem.

Por mais que Rony concordasse com seus irmãos sobre o estado em que sua mãe se encontrava, não havia como não entender o que Hermione defendia.

- E se para vocês querer seus amigos e familiares vivos é loucura – continuou ela como se isso encerrasse a discussão -, então também estou louca!

E realmente encerrou

Rony a olhou, sorrindo, orgulhoso, apaixonado.

Os gêmeos que haviam desistido da discussão foram se retirando da sala, não sem antes notar o olhar de Rony sobre a garota. Assim, diminuindo o passo ao passarem por Rony, disseram de modo que só ele escutasse:

- Boa sorte, irmão!

- Ela é igualzinha a mamãe.

- Só que nem tão gorda...

- E mais inteligente...

- E muito mais mandona...

Então se retiraram, rindo. Aproveitando o momento.

Rony nem se esforçou em negar, já não queria negar. Ele sabia o que sentia pela garota – demorou mas ele admitira -, e quaisquer que fossem suas qualidades e defeitos, ainda assim era Hermione. E ele a amava.

Percebendo que Rony a olhava, retribuiu seu olhar. Os dois se encararam, tímidos, sorrindo.


	4. A Verdade

3 - **A Verdade**

- Ainda pensando nisso, Ron?

Então ele saiu de seu devaneio. Olhou para a sua esposa, Hermione não mudara muito depois desses cinco anos, parecia aquela mesma menina que estava feliz por se formar, mas que sabia das responsabilidades que estavam por vir. Ela tinha apenas uma aparência mais cansada, coisa que, na guerra, todos apresentavam.

Se achando um dos homens mais sortudos do mundo, sorriu. E ela lhe sorriu de volta, puxando-o para si, abraçando-o e fazendo com que ele recostasse a cabeça em seu peito.

- Sei que já falei muitas e muitas vezes, mas não gosto de te ver assim. Pensando nisso novamente... - ela falava baixinho, como num sussurro, enquanto brincava com os cabelos de fogo dele entre os dedos. - Não peço para você esquecer... Sei que não há como. Só queria que você voltasse a ser o Rony que era, sabe? Ou pelo menos tentasse... Supere isso...

Ela não admitia, mas se sentia muito magoada ao vê-lo assim. Não queria que ele achasse que, como os outros, ela estava pensando em deixá-lo pela sua mudança. Ela não queria isso. Queria exatamente o contrário: queria que ele mesmo se deixasse, abrindo espaço para o Rony que ela conhecia, o Rony por quem se apaixonara.

- Você dificilmente sorri, não faz mais aquelas piadinhas inconvenientes a todo momento, não sai mais... Ron, é a sua vida em jogo. Você não pode desistir dela dessa maneira.

Ele não respondeu. Ouviu tudo que ela tinha a dizer, tudo que sempre dizia quando percebia que seu olhar recaia sobre um ponto fixo e sua mente deixava este plano. Mais uma vez ela estava certa, não havia o que discutir. E então ele a beijou, calma e carinhosamente, pedindo desculpas por pensar naquilo de novo.

- Você sempre faz isso... – ela disse, suspirando, vendo que ele fechara seu olhos e tentaria dormir.

Sim, ele sempre fazia isso. Sabia que ela estava certa, mas não havia como deixar de pensar, começar a viver. E, nem dois minutos depois, lá estava ele pensando de novo.

FLASHBACK

Aquele era mais um fim de tarde, assim como todos os outros. Pelo menos era isso que eles achavam.

CRACK.

Estavam na cozinha, lanchando, quando um Percy afoito, vermelho, óculos tortos e sujo de poeira aparatou. Todos olhavam para ele, esperando uma explicação. Ele tremia, dos pés a cabeça, gaguejava, nervoso.

- Ma... Mãe... Minis-té... tério.

Ela se levantou, depressa. Os garotos até pensaram que tinha aparatado na frente de Percy tanto foi sua rapidez.

- Diga! Fale logo! Por Merlin, Percy, me diga o que houve!

Ela sacudia seu filho pelos ombros, desesperada por informações. Mas isso só piorava a situação. Eles viram que Percy se descontrolava mais ainda vendo a ansiedade de sua mãe e, de repente, começou a chorar.

Ninguém falava nada, o silêncio parecia até mesmo poder ser tocado, tamanha intensidade. Apenas a Sra. Weasley continuava a balbuciar algumas coisas sem nexo algum enquanto continuava a sacudir Percy, cada vez mais lentamente e, como ele, caiu no choro também.

Harry e Hermione se entreolharam, era mais um momento família e eles se sentiam desconfortáveis com isso. Por mais que, desde o primeiro ano, eles tivessem a certeza de que os Weasley também os considerassem da família, sabiam que esse era um momento muito delicado.

Harry indicou a porta e assim, ele e Hermione, se levantaram. Rony, Gina, os gêmeos nem ao menos repararam. Olhavam fixamente para a mãe e o irmão, que agora se abraçavam, chorando.

Ele não precisava dizer, sabiam exatamente o que havia acontecido.

Já estavam a meio caminho da porta quando ouviram a Sra. Weasley:

- Onde é que vocês pensam que vão? Nem pensem que é coisa de família e que por isso devem se retirar – a voz dela falhava -, pois os dois são como filhos para mim e vocês sabem muito bem disso.

Sem escolha, mas ainda assim se sentindo um tantinho incomodados, sentaram-se novamente à mesa.

Fred e Jorge olhavam uma panela velha a maçaneta da dispensa respectivamente, com os olhos marejados. Gina abaixara a cabeça em seus braços, sobre a mesa. E Rony olhava de um amigo para o outro, como quem queria abraçá-los, sem dizer nada, apenas retirando toda a força que o abraço transmitiria e que, sabiam, ele tanto precisava agora.

Então o fez.

Ele abraçou Hermione, como quem queria se proteger do mundo. E ela, com um sorriso frouxo nos lábios, o acolheu.

Harry olhou para aquela cena e pensou consigo mesmo que talvez, finalmente, seus amigos se entendessem. Vinha querendo que isso acontecesse há um certo tempo mas, com certeza, não queria que fosse assim. Não queria que só algo desse tipo fizesse com que os dois se aproximassem.

Desviando o olhar de seus amigos, este recaiu sobre Gina. A garota ainda estava de cabeça baixa, soluçando. Como no primeiro dia que a beijara, não pensou muito no que estava fazendo e, quando percebeu, já estava ao lado da garota, abraçando-a pelas costas, acariciando seus cabelos.

- Não chora, fica calma, Ginny... - dizia perto de seu ouvido.

A Sra. Weasley, ao ver seus filhos com Harry e Hermione, sorriu. Bem, talvez não pudesse considerar os dois como seus filhos agora...


	5. Penseira

4 - **Penseira**

- Bom dia, meu amor.

Como ela gostava de acordá-lo, beijando-o delicadamente. Ele sorria, fraquinho, enquanto ela mexia em seus cabelos, seu nariz e orelhas. Fazendo com que ele se virasse na cama, tentando se desvencilhar das mãos e beijos dela.

- Bom dia para você também, maluca.

Ela sorriu e o abraçou. Ficaram uns instantes encarando o sol pela janela, nascendo preguiçosamente.

Hermione estava satisfeita. Havia dias em que Rony acordava simplesmente insuportável, mas, por sorte, esse não era um desses dias. Talvez não por enquanto...

- Ron... Você sabe que dia é hoje?

- Nosso aniversário de casamento não é. Desde que você me fez engolir as rosas que a Gina me deu para dar a você eu não esqueço. Sei que é dia 23 de janeiro.

- Que bom que você não esquece mais, porque, francamente, "por que dar essas flores a ela, Gina?" foi a gota d'água.

- Era nosso primeiro ano – ele disse rindo -, não estava acostumado aos aniversários de casamento. Tanto que desde então nunca mais te dei rosas. Uma pena... Até que as pétalas são gostosas, mas os espinhos... – ele disse, fazendo uma careta, se lembrando de Hermione fazendo um feitiço para que todas as rosas fossem para cima dele, parecendo estar vivas e querendo sufocá-lo.

- Se você quiser, eu mato a sua saudade.

- Não, obrigado, acho que já fiz a dieta das flores.

Ela riu, batendo de leve no ombro dele.

- Mas, afinal, que dia é hoje? – ele perguntou curioso.

- É o aniversário da sua mãe.

Parecia que ele se encontrava num carrinho de montanha-russa, descontrolado, que dava loopings e guinadas repentinas. Ele empalideceu. Parecia que o bom humor daquela manhã havia, há muito, passado.

- Eu não vou. – respondeu ele, secamente.

- Ah vai! Eu já disse a todos que você ia.

- Isso é problema seu, não meu. Você não pode me obrigar a ir onde eu não quero.

- Ronald Weasley! É a SUA família e o senhor vai!

- Não vou, não. – e, com isso, se virou na cama, se cobrindo.

- Vai e vai! – ela puxava os cobertores dele, em vão. Ele resolvera se enrolar neles e, sendo muito mais forte que ela, não chegava a fazer o menor esforço para impedí-la.

Então ela pareceu desistir. Se levantou e ele pôde ouvir o som do chuveiro sendo ligado. Mais uma vez ela iria sem ele, mais uma vez ele vencia.

- Você realmente não pensou que esse ano seria tão fácil, não? – ela disse, sorrindo para o marido que agora se encontrava flutuando a uns bons 2 metros da cama. – E nem adianta procurar por sua varinha no bolso do pijama – ela disse balançando-a na mão esquerda -, aliás... Pijama?

E, com outro movimento de sua varinha, o pijama dele rapidamente deixou o seu corpo.

- Mione, se você queria me ver de cueca era só pedir, não precisava isso tudo.

- Não, não quero te ver de cueca. – o que parecia ser verdade, ela evitava olhá-lo mas ele nem ao menos percebeu – Quero você com o menor número de peças possível para...

- Para...? – ele ria.

- Isso. – e ela apontou a varinha em direção ao banheiro. Rony, aos trancos e barrancos, finalmente se encontrava debaixo do chuveiro agora.

- Vai ter volta, Granger! – ele dizia embaixo d'água. Pois ela parecia ter enfeitiçado tudo: sabonete, shampoo, etc. Tudo para que ele não resolvesse se trancar no banheiro sem fazer nada.

Ela suspirou na cama, estava cada vez mais difícil lidar com ele.

Já ele nem percebia. Mesmo com o que algumas pessoas falavam. Essas diziam que ele estava estragando um casamento perfeito, que ele estava deixando Hermione muito magoada. Mas ele parecia não pensar em outra coisa. _Se ela me ama como sempre disse, vai entender. E ela é, acima de tudo, minha amiga._ Repetia sempre que falavam coisas desse tipo para ele, sem dar ouvidos aos outros.

Mas parecia que ele esquecia que, acima de tudo também, ele era o marido e melhor amigo dela. Esquecia também que eles tinham uma vida, dividiam uma vida.

E, pior, esquecia que ele tinha que ser Rony Weasley e parar de pensar sobre coisas que há tanto o atormentavam para, finalmente, seguir sua vida com Mione. A vida que ela ansiava ter com ele.

FLASHBACK

Subitamente tomada de energia, Molly saiu da cozinha sem dirigir uma palavra a ninguém. Isso não foi surpresa para nenhuma das pessoas ali presentes, já que se encontravam perdidos em seus próprios pensamentos e nem ao menos perceberam a sua saída.

Ela voltou alguns minutos depois, carregando uma bacia muito velha e gasta, com um conteúdo nem líquido nem gasoso que conheciam muito bem: ela vinha trazendo uma penseira. Assim como quase tudo naquela casa, a penseira parecia já ter pertencido a algum membro da família. As suas bordas estavam lascadas e havia muitos arranhões.

A Sra. Weasley depositou-a em cima da mesa e então se virou para Percy.

- Já.

Mas os Weasley começaram a protestar. Sabiam que ela queria ver a lembrança de Percy e sabiam que isso a abalaria mais que tudo, mais do que a todos na cozinha.

Até Harry e Hermione entraram na discussão. Não queriam vê-la nem estado pior do qual ela já se encontrava.

Mas ela sequer parecia escutá-los. Olhava para Percy com os olhos apertados, indicando a penseira com a mão. Então ele foi andando, ainda sob protestos, até que...

- CALADOS! TODOS VOCÊS!

Mais uma vez o silêncio se instalara no aposento.

Percy se aproximou e levou a varinha a sua têmpora, afastando a varinha lentamente, puderam ver um fio prateado. Ele olhou para sua mãe e esta acenou para ele, como confirmando que era exatamente aquilo que queria, mesmo que tremesse muito.

Ele depositou a lembrança na penseira e se afastou para que sua mãe se aproximasse. Mas antes que ela pudesse fazer qualquer movimento, Fred e Jorge se levantaram.

- Queremos ver.

- Também temos o direito.

Estava pronta para negar quando Rony, que se encontrava abraçado a Hermione até então, se levantou.

- Eu também quero ver mãe.

Ele não chorava, mas tinha os olhos vermelhos e sua voz estava falhando.

Gina o seguiu, levantando-se. Não disse nada, mas talvez nem conseguisse. Grandes e pesadas lágrimas desciam pelo rosto da garota e caíam, silenciosamente, em sua blusa.

A Sra. Weasley então pareceu relevar o pedido dos filhos, olhou para cada um deles e ainda para Harry e Hermione.

- Também podem vir, se quiserem, é claro. - os dois se levantaram prontamente.

Postaram-se ao redor da mesa e já iam tocar seu conteúdo quando Molly pediu para que esperassem. Ela olhou para Percy. Depois que este fizera o que sua mãe havia pedido, voltara-se a um canto da cozinha, encarando o nada.

- Você não vem? – ela perguntou.

Ele se limitou a balançar a cabeça, negativamente, sem ao menos olhá-la.

- Ok... – continuou – Então vamos. – ela falava calmamente, mas seu tom de voz denunciava todo o nervosismo que sentia naquele momento.

Então finalmente eles tocaram no conteúdo da penseira, se dirigindo à lembrança de Percy.


	6. Lembranças

5 - **Lembranças**

- Ah, Rony! Que bom te ver! Não é que a Hermione consegue mesmo tudo o que quer? – uma Fleur alegre os recebia n'A Toca. Nem a careta que Rony fez ao ouvir o que sua cunhada dissera pareceu afetá-la. Seu inglês melhorara muito desde então.

Essa era mais uma daquelas festas de família em que ele se sentia extremamente desconfortável.

"Não interessa, Ron. É a sua família."

Hermione não cansava de lembrar. Sim, era sua família. Eram pessoas que ele conhecia desde sempre talvez. Amigos de infância, que jogavam quadribol escondendo-se dos trouxas, amigos de Hogwarts. Havia ainda seus irmãos – que, por mais que brincassem e ralhassem com ele, sempre seriam seus irmãos –, cunhadas e sobrinhos. A família Weasley sempre seria uma grande família.

- Mas não é que ele finalmente resolveu aparecer? – Fred disse virando-se para ele, sorrindo, com Josh, seu filhinho de apenas sete meses, no colo.

- Se você não parar de virar bruscamente de um lado para o outro e gritar como se a minha presença fosse a coisa mais extraordinária do mundo, merecendo assim uma Ordem de Merlin, Primeira Classe, nunca vai conseguir fazer com que ele durma. – disse se referindo a Josh, cujo os olhinhos se fechavam lentamente, mas rapidamente se abriam de modo assustado cada vez que o pai se empolgava com algo, pulando e gritando.

Fred o olhou, sorrindo. Ele podia estar passando pelo que fosse, as dificuldades que fossem, mas este sempre seria o seu irmão mais novo, sempre seria o sarcástico Ron, mesmo que só por alguns breves momentos.

- Hermione, minha amada cunhada – ele disse, num tom falsamente galanteador, fazendo com que Rony a abraçasse mais forte pela cintura –, alguém aqui está querendo a vaga de pai do ano. Não acha que já está na hora de fazer jus ao sobrenome que carrega?

Ela sorriu, sem graça. Mas Rony, pelo contrário, apenas apoiou seu queixo no ombro de Hermione, suspirando baixo. Mas Fred nem ao menos percebeu. Jorge o chamava do alto da escada, parecia realmente desesperado.

- É, parece que a Anny dá mais trabalho do que o Josh aqui. É melhor o profissional ir ajudá-lo. Cuida aqui do futuro batedor do Chudley Cannons, _Roniquito_.

Dizendo isso Fred entregou o bebê a Rony. Josh pareceu não se importar, na verdade achou que finalmente conseguiria dormir e sorriu fracamente para o tio.

Fred não sabia, mas Rony, por mais que amasse, cuidasse, olhasse todos os seus sobrinhos, não desejava uma aproximação maior.

Hermione já estava farta de ouvi-lo falar: _"Mione, eu não quero me aproximar de algo tão puro e inocente. Essas crianças não conhecem o mundo e eu não quero ser o responsável por passar toda tristeza de uma vida frustrada à elas."_

Conversar sobre possíveis filhos então...

Ele a fazia chorar. Dizia que nunca teria um filho com ela, que ele já tinha gente demais com quem se preocupar e que não precisava de mais ninguém, obrigado. Ela nem tocava mais no assunto. Era o tipo de conversa que sempre terminava em briga. Mas algumas vezes, mesmo que ela não tivesse nenhuma intenção, ele chegava a acusar Hermione de tentar enganá-lo. Fosse por um pedido de um passeio terminando num jantar romântico, um beijo mais apaixonado seguido de um "eu te amo", até mesmo de carinhos e carícias no meio da noite. A desculpa era sempre a mesma: _"Não quero trazer uma criança para esse mundo injusto."_

E como ela sofria com isso.

Seu casamento definitivamente mudara da água para o vinho. Eles não eram mais um casal, não eram mais amantes. Eram amigos. Dividindo o mesmo teto, a mesma cama.

E ela o desejava tanto. Desejava ter o homem com que se casara de volta. Desejava aquela barriga que cresceria mais a cada mês, desejava os enjôos, desejava Rony falando baixinho perto de seu umbigo, desejava vê-lo todo atrapalhado e preocupado quando fosse a hora do bebê nascer, desejava presenciar o momento em que, com lágrimas nos olhos, ele soubesse o sexo da criança, desejava, tarde da noite, ver Rony andando para lá e para cá com seu filho no colo, fazendo com que este dormisse.

Mesmo que seus olhos brilhassem de esperança toda vez que ela o via com alguma criança. Era algo natural, ela via nele um ótimo pai. Mas suas palavras, apelos e desejos tinham um preço. Ele se fechava, se excluía, ignorava a presença dela. Ele podia ter crescido, se tornado um homem, mas continuava teimoso e cabeça dura como sempre fora em tempos de escola.

Então que os filhos e os desejos de tê-los ficassem para depois. Afinal, desejava mais do que tudo salvar seu casamento e, por isso, enquanto ele precisasse, seria apenas o que fora por muito tempo, seria só a amiga que Rony precisava.

Rony, por outro lado, via seu relacionamento de uma perspectiva totalmente diferente. Achava que se casara com a melhor pessoa do mundo: sua amiga, sua confidente, sua companhia de todos os momentos, fossem esses bons ou ruins. Que, como todas as pessoas, tinha seus momentos de "egoísmo". Ele achava que a vontade dela de ter filhos vinha só pela pressão do nome Weasley, que quando ela parava, chorando quieta, num canto, só estava pensando nela e não ajudava-o a superar o maior dos seus problemas.

Mal sabia que ela chorava por ele.

- Então quer dizer que nem mesmo a aniversariante merece vê-lo?

A Sra. Weasley parecia muito mais velha do que realmente era. Sua aparência mudara muito: ela emagrecera até demais, seus olhos viviam marcados por enormes olheiras, seu tom de voz não era mais o alegre e mandão de sempre.

- Mamãe... – Rony levantou-se e a abraçou. Talvez só ela o entendesse.

FLASHBACK

Imediatamente se viram sendo projetados para frente. E aquela sensação de ser sugado por um redemoinho negro era sentida por cada um deles.

Muitos estavam receosos sobre o que veriam ao aterrissarem no Ministério, qual não foi a surpresa ao encontrarem o local naquela estranha calma, onde cada um queria transmitir paz e segurança ao outro, mas não podiam mentir a si mesmos: era um clima de tensão. Olharam em volta e viram Percy, conversando com alguém numa mesa à esquerda. Era o segurança.

A primeira a reparar que algo estranho estava para acontecer foi Gina. Ela indicou as lareiras da Rede de Flu do Ministério. Acumuladas ali, várias pessoas se perguntavam o que estaria acontecendo, já que essas pegavam o pó, diziam o destino ao que pretendiam chegar, mas continuavam onde estavam.

Os que aparatavam logo se foram, mas muitas pessoas dependiam das lareiras: jovens sem 17 anos, idosos cansados demais para aparatar, crianças acompanhadas pelos pais.

Então eles ficaram olhando a longa fila que se formou para saírem dali pela cabine de telefone na rua trouxa. Era algo demorado. Por cautela os funcionários mandavam pessoas num espaço de tempo que não podia ser chamado de curto. Alegavam que não queriam que os trouxas tivessem consciência daquela cabine, ou de como ela havia se tornado popular de um tempo para cá.

Levaram um susto ao ouvirem um grito que vinha do meio do Átrio. Parecia que estavam fechando o cerco.

O grito viera de um homem, que, ao aparatar – ou tentar -, fora dividido. Uma de suas pernas ficara no lugar enquanto o resto do corpo encontrava-se recostado à parede, olhando para a sua perna.

Umas pessoas correram para ele, perguntando o que acontecera.

- Eu não sei, não... Não sei. Aparatar... Sem perna... Tortinhas de caramelo... Sei?

Alguns dos funcionários ficaram num canto, conversando sobre as saídas do Ministério. Ou até mesmo sobre a sanidade do homem que acabara de tentar aparatar. Alguém mais deveria tentar? Afinal, se acontecera com a Rede de Flu, também poderia ter acontecido algo com o lugar. Não era Hogwarts que era protegida da mesma maneira?

A pergunta era: quem faria isso? Será que acontecia o mesmo em todos os outros andares do Ministério? Por quê?

Os Weasley, Harry e Hermione se entreolhavam agora.

De repente a fila que se encontrava cada vez maior para sair do Ministério recuou, rápida demais, derrubando várias pessoas que não esperavam por isso. Gritos histéricos e pessoas chorando. Crianças chamando pelos pais. Homens e mulheres, olhando, pasmos, para o que se encontrava no Ministério.

Começara.

Algumas pessoas nem mesmo sabiam o que eram aquelas coisas, mas não podia ser coisa boa. Seria coincidência elas aparecerem logo depois de todas as saídas serem bloqueadas?

O que veio depois aconteceu muito rápido. Três Chimaeras avançavam contra as pessoas. E, ao terminarem, o que se via ao chão era apenas um corpo sem vida e cheio de sangue. A visão de tudo aquilo se tornou insuportável. A Sra. Weasley já havia começado a chorar, Gina se abraçava a Harry, com seu rosto colado no peito do garoto. Fred e Jorge olhavam tudo, mas apenas porque pareciam incapazes de se mover pelo medo. E Rony e Hermione estavam de mãos dadas, olhando tudo.

O Ministério já se encontrava em caos. Pessoas correndo, tentando se salvar. Ou até mesmo pessoas que pareciam ter desistido da vida, pois se postavam ao lado de parentes (maridos, filhos, etc.) mortos no chão sem ao menos se importar se eles seriam os próximos.

De repente o elevador parou no Átrio. Várias pessoas que saíram dele pareceram aliviadas. Isso antes de olharem ao redor.

O Sr. Weasley estava no meio dessas pessoas. Ele olhava, de um lado para o outro, vendo sangue, ouvindo gritos, sentindo a dor de muitos. Sabia que seu filho estava ali, tinha que encontrá-lo, tinha que... ter certeza.

Ele engoliu em seco e saiu correndo, junto com muitas outras pessoas.

O elevador não parava de descer, trazendo mais e mais gente para o Átrio. Fred disse, voltando para perto de todos depois que se deslocara para o elevador, que todos os andares estavam pegando fogo. E que cada vez que um bruxo tentava apagar as chamas, elas irrompiam com mais e mais força.

E então ele o viu. Abaixado, atrás de uma mesa virada, estava seu filho, chorando. Nem de longe parecia o Percy que se gabava por seu alto escalão no Ministério, que se gabava por dizer que seria o primeiro a enfrentar, qualquer coisa que viesse a acontecer.

O Sr. Weasley não pode segurar uma pontada de desgosto que surgia em seu peito. E logo pensou em Rony que, ao lado de Harry, já enfrentara muitas coisas também.

Rony olhava seu pai. Estava com lágrimas nos olhos agora. Ele não sabia, mas seu pai estava orgulhoso dele.

- Não podemos aparatar aqui. Um homem tentou e foi dividido. – Percy dizia rapidamente para o pai. Parecia muito apavorado.

- Então está como nos outros andares...

Os que visitavam a lembrança de Percy se assustaram com mais uma onda de gritos. Bem perto de onde se encontravam Percy e Arthur.

Eles recuaram, assustados. Mesmo que não soubessem o que eram aquelas coisas, estavam ali pelo mesmo motivo das Chimaeras.

Sem aviso algum ele seguiu em frente, na direção de Percy e do Sr. Weasley. Enterrou seu chifre na mesa em que os dois e mais algumas pessoas se protegiam e saiu. Os dois não entenderam porque o animal se retirara. De repente a mesa explodiu, lançando-os longe.

Separados pela força da explosão tentavam desesperadamente se encontrarem. Não era uma tarefa fácil. Outras pessoas estavam como eles, muitas outras.

A situação ficou ainda pior. O que descobriram que eram Erumpents – depois que Hermione dissera suas características e modo de agir – estavam perfurando pessoas também. Fazendo com que elas também explodissem e ferissem aos que se encontravam próximos da vítima.

O Sr. Weasley estava ferido na cabeça. Fora lançado mais uma vez para longe depois que um Erumpent atacou uma velhinha bem na sua frente. Meio tonto ergueu a cabeça e conseguiu ver percy, que corria ao seu encontro, abaixado.

- Pai! Pai, você está bem? – ele perguntava. Parecia completamente fora de si. Numa imagem deplorável. Chorando, os óculos tortos, roupa suja.

- Estou... Nós... Nós temos que sair daqui.

- Como? Não há como sair!

- A cabine. Temos que conseguir entrar na cabine. – disse o Sr. Weasley, fraco. Que se apoiava em Percy para andar agora.

Hermione deu um muxoxo alto e apontou para uns bruxos que se escondiam entre a fonte. Eles estavam com as varinhas empunhadas e soltavam os mais variados feitiços.

- Isso só vai piorar a situação... – ela disse. E os outros a olharam como quem se pergunta se haveria como aquela situação piorar.

Mas os olhares realmente deixaram suas faces. Era verdade.

Os feitiços lançados nas Chimaeras pareciam não produzir efeito e ricocheteavam no couro dos Erumpents, acertando pessoas e fazendo com que elas tombassem, tornando-as vítimas dos animais.

O pânico se instalara. Tudo parecia estar revirado, tudo estava manchado de sangue.

Tomando mais cuidado que nunca os dois iam, lentamente em direção à cabine. Não era bem sorte não haver fila. Muitas pessoas estavam se escondendo, preocupadas com suas vidas e a dos outros. E o Sr. Weasley via em seu próprio filho a falta de racionalidade. O medo fazia que as pessoas não pensassem muito bem.

Os Weasley, Harry e Hermione agora caminhavam atrás deles. Levavam sustos continuadamente quando pessoas os atravessavam, devido às explosões, quando os animais corriam rapidamente em sua direção, etc.

Eles chegaram à cabine. Tentaram a todo custo entrar, mas só havia lugar para mais um. Resolvendo não insistir mais e deixar que os outros fossem logo, o Sr. Weasley empurrou Percy para dentro e fechou a cabine.

A voz da mulher da cabine desejou a eles que voltassem sempre, o que fez umas pessoas sorrirem sarcasticamente. Enquanto um homem discava os números para a cabine começar a se movimentar o Sr. Weasley dizia:

- Diga a Molly que quero um jantar bem gostoso para hoje, acho que merecemos depois disso. Diga a Gina que eu me orgulho dela, que ela sempre foi minha princesa – nesse momento a Sra. Weasley e Gina se abraçavam, chorando –, diga para Gui honrar o nome da família Weasley e me dar vários netos...

- Não vou d-dizer nad-a pai... Diga você-ê! – Percy soluçava ao ver o pai do outro lado da cabine, com lágrimas nos olhos, como se ele estivesse se despedindo.

- Escute! Eu sei que vou sair daqui, mas... Caso algo venha a acontecer, quero que diga isso a eles. Me escute Percy! – ele disse aumentando o tom quando Percy abrira a boca para retrucar. – À Carlinhos que não deixe sua mãe desgostosa por aparecer cada vez com uma namorada nova, aos meus gêmeos – Fred e Jorge sorriram, fraquinho. – que eu os amo, que se pudesse riria com eles de cada piada, mas vocês sabem como é a mãe de vocês... – ele sorria agora, parecendo lembrar das coisas. – E ao meu menino caçula, peça para ele arrumar o tabuleiro de xadrez, é hoje que eu o derroto e diga que... - o que fez com que Rony abaixasse a cabeça, tentando conter as lágrimas.

Mas nem ao menos terminou de falar.

Ele não vira, mas Percy viu pelas costas do pai um Erumpent correndo, em sua direção, com o chifre preparado para golpear o Sr. Weasley.

Percy, tomado por uma coragem sem tamanho, abriu novamente a cabine sob os protestos das pessoas lá dentro. Apontou a varinha para o animal e...

- Petrificus Totalus!

O Sr. Weasley tinha razão. As pessoas realmente não pensam quando são tomadas pelo medo.

O que aconteceu a seguir foi muito rápido. Arthur, que levara um susto com o filho saindo repentinamente da cabine, pulou para o lado. Saindo assim do campo de visão do Erumpent, porém o feitiço de Percy batera em seu couro e acertou em cheio seu pai, fazendo-o cair, duro no chão. Logo o Erumpent cravou-lhe o chifre, levantando-o e se foi.

As pessoas de dentro da cabine rapidamente puxaram Percy para dentro, que se encontrava sem reação. Fora culpa sua...

Lentamente a cabine foi subindo e a última coisa que vira fora seu pai explodindo, dentro do Ministério.

Chegaram à rua trouxa e algumas pessoas disseram para ele aparatar logo, havia acabado. Diziam que era melhor que ele fosse para casa logo.

Achando melhor voltarem para A Toca devido ao estado da Sra. Weasley, saíram da lembrança de Percy.

O garoto continuava parado, onde estivera, chorando.

E Rony foi o primeiro a se postar em sua frente.


	7. Xeque

6 - **Xeque**

- Eu estava com saudades da senhora. – ele disse ainda abraçado a ela, segurando Josh que dormia tranquilamente apoiado em seu braço esquerdo.

- Será que estava mesmo? – ela disse olhando para ele, saindo do abraço. – Já fiz vários almoços em família e você nunca aparecia. Em cada um Hermione vinha com uma desculpa diferente. Sabe meu filho – ela agora sorria, era um sorriso triste. -, eu tinha mais motivos para ficar sem uma vida do que você. Mas vi que tenho filhos maravilhosos – com isso ela acariciou a bochecha de Rony, que a olhava calado. -, netos espertos e inteligentes, muitos deles ruivinhos. – e olhou para Josh sorrindo.

- Mãe...

- Ouça, Rony. Será que você não percebe que você tem muito mais para viver do que eu? Será que você não percebe que toda a sua família te ama? Será que você não percebe que se casou com uma pessoa maravilhosa? – Hermione a baixou a cabeça, triste. – Será que você não percebe que também deve ter a sua família?

_Pronto._ Pensava Rony. _Filhos novamente..._

Rapidamente ele entregou o sobrinho a sua mãe, virando-se para Hermione.

- Até para a minha mãe você anda chorando?

- O quê? Rony, não... – ela dizia sem acreditar. Como alguém podia ser tão frio?

- Eu não acredito! Você devia parar de pensar só em você, Hermione! Dá para você ter um pouco de sensibilidade e me entender?? – ele praticamente gritava.

A Sra. Weasley olhava tudo com um olhar repreensivo.

- Hermione, minha querida, não sei como você agüenta o meu filho. Eu sou mãe, mas você não é obrigada a nada.

Rony olhou para sua mãe, boquiaberto. Era um complô? Será que ficariam falando a festa toda que eles deveriam ter filhos? E ainda falando para Hermione, _sua mulher_, que era não era obrigada a viver com aquilo?? Ela era sua esposa! Era a vida que escolhera!

- Não se preocupe, Sra. Weasley. Ele só está chateado...

- Você não deveria ser tão doce assim com ele – ela continuou arrancando um "Mãe!" de Rony. -, se você não tomar uma atitude ele vai continuar a te desrespeitar.

- Eu não a desrespeito! Ela sabe que eu a amo!

- Só amor não basta, meu filho. Só amor não basta... – e ela se retirou, levando Josh que acordara por causa do tio.

De repente a sala parecia infinitamente grande. Mesmo com Hermione ao seu lado no sofá, ele sentia que nunca mais a encontraria, estavam perdidos um do outro. Mas, pensava ele, talvez ela nem quisesse encontrá-lo.

Não que estivesse errado, ele não estava errado. Mas e se sua mãe tivesse um pouco de razão? _"Só amor não basta." _ Ele olhou para ela, pelo canto dos olhos. Ela, de cabeça baixa, tentava esconder as lágrimas que insistiam em cair. Será que o amor que ele sentia por ela não bastava mesmo? Mesmo sendo a coisa mais forte que ele sentira em toda sua vida? Mesmo sendo um amor que crescera com ele?

Olhou para frente novamente, pensando no que falar quando a encontrasse. Não queria pedir desculpas, na verdade _não devia_. Talvez ele tivesse mesmo sido um pouco grosso, mas ela estava sendo egoísta, infantil, mimada. Não, realmente não pediria desculpas. Assim como tinha certeza de que ela não pediria, não depois das coisas que sua mãe dissera a ela.

E então sentiu os braços dela em volta de seu pescoço e ouviu sua voz perto do seu ouvido. Aquela voz. Meiga, calma, decidida.

- Eu também te amo, Ron.

Ele sorriu, acariciando o rosto dela. Ela o amava, como ele a amava. E ele sabia, não importava o que acontecesse, eles sempre se amariam. Não precisavam de mais nada. Não precisavam de pedidos de desculpa. Sua mãe estava enganada: só amor bastava sim.

Já Hermione não tirava uma coisa de sua cabeça: só amor não bastava mesmo. E ela realmente não era obrigada a agüentar.

FLASHBACK

Rony, com os olhos vermelhos encarava o irmão tão colado ao seu rosto que um sentia a respiração do outro. Enquanto um continuava a tremer de medo o outro tremia de raiva, de fúria.

- Foi você! Você o matou! – Rony gritava, exaltado. Gina e a Sra. Weasley se abraçavam, chorando. Fred e Jorge olhavam para Rony. – Será que você não pensou? Você... Você o matou!

- Rony, você não entende...

- Eu não entendo? É você quem não entende! Você nunca entendeu o significado da palavra "família", da palavra "união", não é mesmo?? O que sempre importou foi a sua carreira! A sua vida! Você! Virou as costas para o papai e mamãe, virou as costas para seus irmãos. Por causa do trabalho! Do maldito trabalho! – ele gritava, inquieto, andando de um lado para o outro da cozinha. – Você não viu como eles sofreram por sua causa! Sua ingratidão! E agora... isso. E você nem ao menos sente!

- É CLARO QUE EU SINTO!

- POIS NÃO É ISSO QUE PARECE, WEATHERBY!

- NÃO PRECISO TE DAR SATISFAÇÕES! E NÃO ME CHAME DE WEATHERBY!

- NÃO PRECISA ME DAR SATISFAÇÕES?! VOCÊ MATA O PAPAI E NÃO PRECISA DAR SATISFAÇÕES?!?!

- EU NÃO O MATEI!!! NÃO MATEI!!!

- NÓS VIMOS!!

- Mas... Eu não queria...

Então desmontou. Caíra no chão, chorando. E se virou para Rony, encarando-o.

- Você sabe como é ele se despedir na sua frente e nem ao menos mencionar seu nome? Você sabe como é ver uma criatura...

- Era um Erumpe... – começou Hermione, mas Fred e Jorge logo olharam para ela, repreendendo-a.

- ...correndo em direção do seu pai? Sabe o que é desespero? Sabe o que é ter que fechar os olhos para não ver sangue? Se concentrar em qualquer outra coisa para não ouvir gritos de pânico? Sabe o que é ver mais de 200 pessoas morrendo na sua frente? Sabe o que é dar tudo para ter sido você ao invés do papai? Sabe o que é dar a vida por não fazê-lo me colocar na cabina naquela hora? Sabe o que é seu pai cair, na sua frente, e você não poder fazer nada? Sabe o que é nem ter tempo de dizer "tchau"?

Todos estavam quietos, olhando para ele. A Sra. Weasley foi a única que correra para abraçar o filho, chorando. Rony não olhou para ninguém e saiu, pisando forte. Parando na porta ele se virou para Percy e disse:

- Então depois de tudo que você fez contra ele, depois de tudo que ele fez por você, era só "tchau" que você queria dizer?

Ele abriu a boca para responder, mas não teve tempo. Rony já havia subido as escadas e batido forte a porta de seu quarto.

Todos na cozinha ficaram se olhando. Gina chorava abraçada a Harry enquanto este tentava conter as lágrimas. Fred e Jorge deviam ter realmente achado a panela velha e a maçaneta da dispensa muito interessantes,olhavam fixamente. A Sra. Weasley ainda estava com Percy, também no chão, chorando abraçada a ele.

Olhando de um para o outro, Hermione se viu sozinha ali. Na verdade se viu com sua tristeza. Pensou em Rony e em como ele devia estar triste. Pensou nas coisas que ele falara, no modo que agira, em como seus punhos estavam cerrados, em como seu maxilar endurecera, em como seu cabelo balançava enquanto ele andava, nervoso. E pensou também em como estava pensando demais e que era melhor ajudar o seu amigo que estava no quarto, sozinho, assim como ela, apenas com sua tristeza.

Saiu da cozinha a passos lentos, temendo ser reparada, o que não aconteceu. Cada um estava ocupado demais sofrendo. Ela também estava, mas não sabia o porquê, não queria deixar que Rony sofresse. Queria estar com ele, assim como Harry e Gina, Fred e Jorge e Molly e Percy. Bem, um pouco diferente disso, ela admitia, mas ainda assim com ele. Era como se ela quisesse a tristeza dele também, para agüentá-la sozinha só para não vê-lo triste. Mais uma vez se viu pensando demais e se concentrou apenas em subir as escadas, indo na direção do quarto dele.

- Ron...? – ela perguntou cautelosamente de frente para a porta que se encontrava entreaberta. – Ron? Você está aí?

Como não houve resposta alguma ela empurrou a porta, que bateu na maçaneta fazendo um barulho metálico.

- Acho que bati a porta com muita força, não? – Rony se encontrava sentado na cama. Ela sorriu.

- Só um pouquinho de nada, eu diria. – ele a olhou e também sorriu.

- Pode sentar aqui na cama, não precisa ficar aí em pé.

E então ela viu uma coisa que fez seus olhos encherem d'água. Na frente de Rony encontrava-se um tabuleiro de xadrez, arrumado. Um peão branco estava duas casas a frente das outras peças.

- Ron, por que o tabuleiro? – mas não sabia o motivo de ter perguntado isso a ele, ela já sabia a resposta.

- Ele me pediu. – disse com simplicidade. – E sabe... Você nunca me chamou de "Ron".

- Desculpe... – disse sorrindo, sem jeito.

- Não precisa se desculpar, eu gosto.

E se encararam sorrindo.

- Ele nunca chegou a te ganhar? – ela perguntou tentando iniciar uma conversa, mas logo se arrependendo ao ver a expressão no rosto dele. Ia, novamente pedir desculpas quando ele sorriu.

- Não. Só o meu bisavô ganhava de mim. Depois de um tempo ficou sem graça, sabe? – e ele sorriu novamente. – Ninguém jogava comigo, não queriam perder. O papai era... – e ele percebeu que nunca fora tão difícil empregar um verbo no passado. – era o único que jogava comigo. Ele chegava do trabalho tarde, mas sempre antes de jantar jogava comigo. Sentia muita falta disso em Hogwarts...

- Eu imagino.

- Você e o Harry sempre foram piores que o Carlinhos. E olha que ele me perguntava tudo no xadrez! Não sabia nem os movimentos... – ele disse sorrindo, olhando para Hermione que parecia chateada.

- Não sou tão ruim assim! – disse ela num tom falsamente sentido.

- Claro que não, é só pior que isso.

- Ronald! – mas ela já sorria. Sorria porque ele sorria.

- Sabe, você podia tentar mais uma vez...

- Não quero perder para você... – disse manhosa.

- Ah, Mione. Uma vez a mais... Que diferença faz?

- Ah, ok! Ok! – disse rindo e se sentou de frente para o tabuleiro na cama dele.

O jogo foi silencioso. Enquanto Hermione demorava cinco minutos no mínimo para fazer qualquer jogada, Rony fazia imediatamente depois dela, sorrindo.

- Olha, Ron! Você não tem para onde fugir! Seu cavalo já era! – disse ela feliz. Seria a primeira peça dele que ela faria sair do tabuleiro.

Ele a olhou, divertido. Ela sorria e ele sorriu também. Com um movimento rápido ela tirou o cavalo de Rony do jogo.

- Xeque! A primeira de muitas, me aguarde! – disse sorrindo e piscando para ele.

- Só de for a primeira e última desta partida, não?

- Como assim? – ela olhava para o tabuleiro sem entender.

- Mione, você tinha a chance de ganhar sabia. Confesso até que estava meio receoso sobre o movimento que você faria, mas, felizmente – e ele viu sua rainha andando lentamente até o rei dela –, você não percebeu – e a rainha quebrara o rei de Hermione – as sutilezas do xadrez. – acabara, ela havia perdido mais uma vez. – Xeque-mate!

Ele sorria, satisfeito.

- Ah, pelo menos uma peça sua eu tirei! – disse sorrindo.

- Sim, eu assumo. Até diria que você tinha que ganhar por isso, é um grande feito!

- Sem graça... Aposto que o Harry nunca tirou uma peça sua!

- Mione, não se sinta horrível, mas tem jogos em que ele tira mais peças minhas do que eu tiro as deles. E bem... – disse ele olhando para o lado direito do tabuleiro onde se encontravam várias pecinhas pretas quebradas – não foi bem isso que aconteceu, não é mesmo?

Ela ria. Assumia, era péssima no xadrez.

- Rony, eu sou otimista! Tirar uma peça sua é um bom avanço para quem não tirava nenhuma!

- Nisso eu vou ter que concordar com você. Mas Mione, você sempre faz jogadas esperadas... Por isso eu ria a cada jogada sua. Praticamente já sabia quais seriam seus próximos movimentos...

Ela o olhava, sorrindo. Um sorriso meio bobo no rosto.

Era incrível. Ele começava a falar e ela se perdia. Começava a prestar atenção nos lábios, nos olhos, no cabelo caindo no rosto, no queixo dele. Ria de seus pensamentos e agradecia por ele não ser nenhum professor, seria a única matéria, ela tinha certeza, que não prestaria a mínima atenção. Afinal havia algo melhor em sala...

- Mione... ? Mione? Você pode me responder?

- Ahm? O quê?

- Por que você não andou com a rainha ao invés do bispo? Tirava o meu cavalo do jogo e me impossibilitava de chegar ao seu rei. Mas isso deixava livre o seu...

De novo. Ela já aceitara esse fato. Não conseguia prestar atenção.

- Hein?

- O que, Rony?

- Responde.

- Responder o que?

- Mione – ele disse rindo –, onde você estava com a cabeça? O movimento... Por que não mandou a rainha ao invés do bispo?

- Promete que não vai rir de mim? – ela perguntou abaixando a cabeça vermelha.

- Vou tentar, mas pelo jeito que você está não sei se vou conseguir. – disse ele já sorrindo.

- Eu não lembrava o movimento que a rainha fazia...

- HAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA!

- Ron! Você disse que ia tentar! – disse ela sorrindo, contrafeita.

- Desculpe... hahaha Desc-culpe... hahahahhaha – parou para respirar um pouco, vermelho de rir - Mione... Você é o máximo!

Ela abaixou a cabeça, sorrindo sem graça. E um sentimento horrível tomou conta dela. Ela estava se sentindo feliz, feliz por vê-lo sorrir, feliz pelo o que tinha escutado, feliz com ele. Estava feliz num dia tão triste. Mas não queria fazer com que ele lembrasse, ele estava tão sorridente.

- Foi o que eu te falei Mione, você não pode deixar o adversário perceber a sua jogada.

- Ok... Mas e se ele perceber e não agir? Se você souber que ele sabe exatamente quais serão seus movimentos e não fizer nada? – não sabia de onde tinha tirado coragem para perguntar, mas se sentia satisfeita agora. E ainda tinha o fator "se". SE ele entendesse o que ela queria dizer, SE ele entrasse no jogo também e SE ela estava realmente certa.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – ele perguntou sério.

- Ah, você sabe. Você acha que eu deveria entrar no jogo dele e também fingir que eu não percebi nada? Acha que eu deveria atacar mesmo assim? Ou reformular todo o jogo, esquecendo o que eu ia fazer e partindo para outra tática?

- Nunca parta para outra tática, nunca.

- Por quê? – ela perguntou escondendo um sorriso.

- Ah Mione, a sua tática é a sua tática, não? É o seu toque no jogo, significa você. Não, nunca abandone sua tática. – ele disse olhando para o tabuleiro.

- Entendi. Mas e quanto aos movimentos? Eu finjo que eu não sei que ele sabe e espero ele abrir o jogo para uma visão maior ou não espero ele demonstrar que sabe?

Ele a encarou, sério.

- Depende de quem for o jogador.

- Você é o jogador.

Ele sorriu, vermelho. Ela também sorriu ao ver a ponta das orelhas dele vermelhas. Ele estava de cabeça baixa, recolhendo duas peças do jogo. Uma rainha preta e um rei branco. Colocou os dois sozinhos no tabuleiro e pediu para que a rainha destruísse o rei.

Hermione o olhou, sem entender. Ele a encarou sorrindo.

- Esse jogo você já ganhou há muito tempo.

Foi a vez dela de sorrir e corar. Ele se aproximou, sorrindo fraquinho, também vermelho. Talvez ela até percebesse que ele tremia se ela também não o fizesse. Ela sentiu o toque frio da mão dele em seu rosto contrastando com a respiração quente. Seus lábios se tocaram, suavemente. De olhos fechados sorriram, um dos sorrisos mais sinceros que já haviam dado. E novamente sentiram seus lábios juntos.

- Xeque-mate. – ela disse sorrindo quando se separam. Ele, vermelho, sorriu e a beijou de novo.


	8. Delícia?

7 - **Delícia?**

A festa arrastara-se por toda a tarde e todos agora estavam se preparando para o jantar. Gargalhadas, crianças chorando, correria pela cozinha. A casa dos Weasley sempre seria a mesma: cheia e agitada.

Mas longe de tudo isso se encontrava Rony, sentado numa poltrona da sala, olhando atentamente para sua irmã e sua esposa conversando num canto mais afastado. Ele não sabia por que, mas aquele sorriso bobo de Hermione enquanto sentia o bebê de Gina chutar dentro da barriga o irritava.

Era sempre a mesma coisa: bebês. Será que ela não podia ser um pouquinho menos egoísta e pensar nele? Será que ela sempre seria a garotinha mimada e acostumada a ter tudo que queria?

Ele riu. Ela estava muito enganada se pensasse assim. Ela já tinha o máximo que ele podia dar. O amor dele. E nada mais.

Eles já tinham tudo. Eram felizes, amigos desde sempre, companheiros. Pensando bem, nem tudo... De uns tempos para cá ele realmente percebeu que não eram mais um casal. Não saíam para namorar, não se beijavam e muito menos faziam "outras coisas". Lembrava-se da última vez que ela havia tentado algo, então ele a acusou de tentar enganá-lo para terem um filho. Não que ele achasse que ela era capaz de fazer algo desse tipo, mas ela estava estranha. Dizia sempre que o amava, que não ia deixá-lo que estaria com ele sempre. Isso o deixou preocupado. Ele já sabia de tudo isso, não havia motivo para ela ficar repetindo. A não ser que... Ela quisesse um filho e estivesse fazendo quase que "suaves" chantagens emocionais.

E ele logo cortou. Não queria filhos. Era tão difícil entender?

Mas se arrependera. Não pela decisão dos filhos, mas de afastar a sua mulher. A amiga continuava lá, como ela sempre dissera, mas a sua mulher... Aquela que ele desejava mais que tudo, aquela que ele se orgulhava de acompanhar a qualquer lugar. A sua esposa: linda, competente, cobiçada.

A mulher que ele sabia, muitos desejavam. Mas só ele tinha. Tinha... Mais uma vez o uso do passado o incomodava.

Ele se ajeitou na cadeira, abrindo um botão da camisa que usava, deixando seu peito aparecer. Estava incomodado, sufocado.

Então se lembrou de uma das últimas coisas que Harry dissera a ele. "Cuidado com a Mione." Ele rira na hora, mesmo que nervoso. E disse ao amigo que ele não precisava se preocupar, ela não oferecia risco nenhum. Mas agora estava começando a entender: quem oferecia o perigo era ele e não ela. Era ele mesmo quem magoava Hermione, era ele quem a feria cada vez mais.

Ou não. Se ela vivia com ele, dormia com ele, acordava com ele, ela não estava magoada. Se ela dizia que queria o bem dele, que o amava, que o ajudaria em tudo, ela não estava chateada.

E então relaxou na poltrona. Ela o amava e ele não precisava de mais nada.

Olhou novamente para as duas que ainda conversavam. Hermione com a mão sobre a barriga de Gina, que sorria, feliz.

Sorriu também. Sorriu pelo futuro sobrinho, pelo orgulho da irmã e sorriu também pensando no orgulho que Harry estaria sentindo agora.

Logo o imaginou abraçando sua irmã por trás, com a cabeça recostada no ombro dela, com as mãos sobre a barriga de sete meses agora. Desde que soubera da gravidez de Gina, Harry não tirava mais as mãos de sua barriga. Ele sempre dizia que era um egoísmo o bebê ficar apenas dentro das mulheres e que por isso ele tinha que tocar o máximo possível no bebê, para ele se acostumar com o pai também.

E agora Gina devia sentir falta disso.

Remexeu-se na poltrona novamente, incomodado. E Hermione o olhou.

Se encararam demoradamente e ela voltou a olhar Gina. Mas estavam bem, ele sabia que estavam bem.

Olhou para Gina sorrindo, satisfeito com o seu casamento perfeito. E a irmã o olhou estranhamente. Ele sentiu vergonha e pena no olhar dela, mas antes de poder pensar sobre isso ela já olhava para Hermione de novo e falava algo.

Levantou. Definitivamente era a poltrona que era pequena.

Foi direto para a cozinha. E então viu sua mãe rodeada de pequenos Weasley. Filhos de Fleur e Gui, de Carlinhos e a mulher dragão – como Fred e Jorge falavam, pedindo delícias gasosas. E num canto, com cara de choro, estava Josh, sentado. Como quem não consegue participar da brincadeira.

Rony sorriu. Foi até Josh e o pegou no colo. Josh sorriu e bateu no nariz do tio. Molly olhou para o filho e sorriu.

- Rony, tome duas. Uma para o Josh e outra para o seu.

Rony ficou parado, sem ação, segurando as duas delícias gasosas na mão olhando para sua mãe. Josh esticava a mãozinha para os doces em vão, o tio não parecia estar neste mundo. E ficou batendo no nariz do tio para fazê-lo voltar ao mundo real. Depois de um tempo Rony sorriu, vermelho. Olhou para Josh e ainda sorrindo lhe entregou o doce. Entregou-o ao pai e foi procurar Hermione.

Ele queria. Queria. Era o filho deles. Claro que ele queria um filho. O seu filho, o de Hermione.

Voltou para sala a passos rápidos, o doce ainda nas mãos. E viu Gina sozinha, sentada na poltrona que ele ocupara grande parte da tarde. A poltrona também parecia pequena para ela, mas era pequena literalmente. A barriga, enorme, não deixava que ela se acomodasse, sempre procurava uma posição melhor a cada cinco segundos.

- Gina, cadê a Mione?

Então ela o encarou. E ele pode pensar, sentir. Na verdade podia sentar e estudar este olhar de tão demorado. O mesmo olhar de pena e vergonha de antes.

Mas ele não desviou o olhar. Não havia nada errado e, para ser sincero, sua irmã sempre considerava tudo que Rony fazia errado, talvez a sua existência para ela também fosse errada. Mas não se arriscou a perguntar. Ainda queria ter um filho.

- Gina, cadê a Mione? – repetiu calmamente. – Vocês estavam conversando há pouco.

- Eu sei, mas ela foi embora. – disse a garota com mais calma ainda, novamente se ajeitando na poltrona.

- Como assim foi embora? Ela nem ao menos jantou!

- Rony, você devia abrir mais seus olhos sabe. Você acha que ela deixou apenas o jantar para trás? Você estava fazendo a vida dela ficar para trás!

Ele a encarou, com raiva. Não era verdade! Eles se amavam! Ela não faria isso com ele. Não agora que ele estava pronto para esquecer tudo de ruim, agora que ele pediria desculpas para sua mulher, para sua amiga, agora que ele queria um filho...

"_Só amor não basta."_

Então ele jogou o doce longe, enfurecido. E aparatou.


	9. Realidade x Sonho

8 - **Realidade x Sonho**

O cheiro da sua casa o tomava por inteiro. O cheiro doce da sua casa. O cheiro de Hermione.

Tudo se encontrava no seu lugar, a sala parecia estranhamente desabitada há anos e o silêncio tomava conta de cada canto. E aquilo o deixava mais irritado.

Não ter alguém com quem gritar, alguém com quem pudesse explodir, extravasar sua raiva quanto ao egoísmo cego de Hermione. Hermione... Lá estava ela, parada.

Os dois se encararam, no meio da sala, estáticos.

- Você realmente não acredita no que a Gina acabou de me dizer, acredita? – ele perguntou, já não querendo ouvir a resposta. Desejando mais que tudo que ela dissesse que o amava, que ia ficar tudo bem, que a Gina era louca, que...

- Acreditar? Não...

- Que bom, Mione. Porq...

- Sabe Ron... Quando as pessoas dizem que acreditam em certas coisas, essas coisas podem ser irreais. Então eu não acredito no que a Gina disse, eu sinto o que ela disse. Eu sinto o que eu disse a ela que sentia. – seu tom de voz era frio, firme.

- Hermione... Mione... Me escuta... – Rony ria, como se estivesse presenciando a cena mais ridícula do mundo, como se estivesse a frente da criança mais mimada do mundo. – Mione, sua vida não está ficando para trás... Eu te amo, você me ama e a gente segue em frente, não?

- Só amor não basta, Ron... – ela disse abaixando a cabeça.

Rony gritou, com raiva e deu um soco na parede. Hermione pulou para trás, assustada com a reação do marido.

- Desde quando você deixa os outros se meterem no nosso casamento, hein??? Desde quando você deixa minha mãe dizer o que quiser sobre nós??? – ele ia dizendo com raiva, se aproximando dela.

- Desde que ela é sua mãe! Se você não a respeita, eu a respeito! E muito!

- Respeito? Hermione, você nunca foi tão infantil... Isso é burrice! Você está carente, não sei por qual motivo e passa a acreditar em qualquer meia frase sentimental que digam! "Só amor não basta"... Essa é boa... Desde quando só amor não basta? Só se for desde agora, não é mesmo, Granger? Pois você sempre disse que nos amávamos e sempre superaríamos todos os obstáculos da vida! – e ele gritou - Então deixa de ser burra e enxerga que você é o obstáculo dessa vez!!

- O que? Você não sabe o motivo por eu me sentir tão carente?? – ela o fuzilava com os olhos, que mesmo contra sua vontade, se enchiam d'água rapidamente. – Talvez seja porque eu não tenha mais uma marido!

- Eu sempre estive do seu lado, Mione! Não ouse falar que eu estive ausente, você sabe que não é verdade. Isso... Isso está ridículo. Você não enxerga?

- Ron!! Por Merlin! Você parou de enxergar! Parou de enxergar há anos! É você quem não percebe o que realmente está acontecendo!

- Hermione... Olha pra mim. – ele chegou perto dela, segurou seu rosto entre suas mãos grandes, trêmulas. – É claro que eu percebo o que está acontecendo. Você deve estar passando por uma daquelas fases que toda mulher que ainda não é mãe passa e...

- Não é nada disso! – ela disse sentida. – Não tem nada a ver com maternidade! Tem a ver comigo, com você, com nosso casamento, Ron! Esse desastre de casamento!

Ele a abraçou, com lágrimas nos olhos também. E disse ao seu ouvido:

- Mione, não fale assim... Você sempre foi meu porto seguro, meu santuário. Não perca as esperanças. Nós nos amamos e vamos superar isso. Você sempre acreditou na gente, não é mesmo? Vamos acabar com essa história de uma vez e viveremos felizes, não vamos?

Silêncio.

Silêncio que incomodava Rony. Ele buscava Hermione de novo, dentro dos seus olhos, mas ela parecia estar ausente. Olhava para o pequeno sofá no canto da sala escura que eles costumavam dividir em dias frios. Sorriu.

Mas aquilo não podia continuar.

- Nunca disse que superaríamos tudo como marido e mulher.

O silêncio que irritava, agora estava sufocando Ron. Ele sentiu um nó na garganta, sua barriga deu três loopings, seus olhos focaram os de Hermione. Medo.

- Você não faria isso... – disse ele, estranhamente calmo. Se afastando dela.

- Você não tem idéia do que eu sou capaz de fazer.

- Hermione, você está me ameaçando? – ele riu. Aquilo estava passando dos limites. As mulheres eram realmente, completamente, malucas.

- Não mais do que você ameaçou a minha vida.

- PÁRA COM ISSO! EU NÃO ESTRAGUEI A SUA VIDA! EU NÃO SOU CULPADO POR VOCÊ SER TÃO INFANTIL, MIMADA, IGNORANTE! NÃO É MINHA CULPA SE VOCÊ NÃO ENXERGA QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO NOSSO CASAMENTO ACABAR COM ESSAS CENINHAS DE CARÊNCIA, ATAQUES DE EGOÍSMO! VOCÊ NÃO É A MULHER QUE EU CONHEÇO! A MULHER QUE EU AMO! VOCÊ NÃO É A MINHA HERMIONE GRANGER!!!

Hermione estava com lágrimas nos olhos. Sim, ela sempre soube que Rony era insensível. Ela não acreditava no que acabara de vivenciar, não acreditava que era ele mesmo dizendo essas coisas, não acreditava que seu melhor amigo, seu companheiro desde sempre estava acusando-a de estragar o casamento que ela tanto se esforçara para manter.

Com os gritos de Rony ela foi recuando, em direção à parede. Enquanto ele ia gritando, ela ia escorregando pela parede, chorando.

Extremamente infeliz.

O amigo que ela ainda queria preservar acabara de sair da sua vida, para nunca mais voltar.

Não satisfeito em ver Hermione naquele estado, Rony chegou bem perto dela, se abaixou e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- E, que eu saiba, você aceitou se casar comigo. "Até que a morte nos separe." Você não vai deixar de ser minha mulher, não vai sair dessa casa, mesmo que eu não te conheça mais, mesmo que a minha Hermione Granger tenha realmente _morrido_.

Ele se afastou dela, entrando no quarto e batendo a porta com uma força descomunal. E Hermione continuou onde estava, sentada no chão, imprensada contra a parede, chorando, magoada.

Levantando os olhos ela viu o que era a _realidade de um sonho._

A sala. Com os móveis em carvalho, as cortinas pesadas e amarelas, que davam um clima de eterno entardecer ao cômodo. As fotos em cima da lareira e em cima da mesinha de centro mostravam um casal feliz, apaixonado, rodeado de amigos.

Mas tudo não passava de um _sonho de realidade_.


	10. Mudanças, Finalmente

9 - **Mudanças, finalmente**

Tremendo de raiva dos pés a cabeça. Raiva do rumo que sua vida levara, raiva de quem Rony se tornara, raiva dela mesmo por deixar a situação chegar onde ela se encontrava agora. Raiva do amor que sentia, amor que a impedia de revidar, amor que a impedia de levantar a voz, de dizer verdades, amor que _acabara_.

Hermione se levantou do chão, achando ridículo o estado em que se encontrava. Achando sua sala ridícula. Sua casa ridícula. Seu marido ridículo. Sua vida... Mais que ridícula, _medíocre_.

Limpando as lágrimas do rosto – que para ela, naquele momento, se tornaram evidências de uma pessoa fraca e incapaz -, ela se dirigiu ao quarto.

Cantarolando uma música qualquer ela abriu a porta do quarto, pegou umas roupas e foi para o banheiro. _Um banho_. Era disso que ela precisava nesse momento, depois ela resolveria o resto. E resolveria _mesmo_.

Entrou embaixo do chuveiro, apoiando a cabeça na parede, pensando em como sua vida poderia ter sido diferente. Sim, ela o amava, mas colocara esse sentimento a frente de tudo em sua vida, colocara esse amor à frente de suas próprias vontades e, com isso, sumira. Tanto na vida dele quanto na dela própria.

_Então a culpa é minha_.

Ignorou as batidas na porta entreaberta, recomeçou a cantarolar qualquer coisa. Não queria ser interrompida, ela queria pensar. Sozinha, definitivamente.

As batidas se tornaram mais insistentes e ela pôde ouvir a voz de Ron.

- Mione...

Ignorou-as. Não era a hora, _ainda não_.

***

_E bata a porta_.

Ron sentou-se na cama, não acreditando na pessoa que Hermione se tornara. Na pessoa _fútil, mesquinha, egoísta e burra, extremamente burra_ que Hermione se tornara.

Sentou-se na cama, apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos e a cabeça sobre as mãos. Perdido. Ele sabia, era o fim. O fim de um sonho que sempre sonhara em realizar, o fim de um sonho que se considerava incapaz de vivenciar. Era o fim de seu casamento, era o fim de uma amizade, era seu _próprio_ fim.

E chorou.

Pois, por mais que encontrasse defeitos que odiava, ainda era Hermione. A mulher que amava, que sempre amaria.

Olhou para o lado, como se fosse achar alguma resposta, alguma ajuda e, ao invés disso, se viu mirando uma das fotos que o casal mais gostava: ele a abraçava por trás e contava alguma coisa ao seu ouvido, ela batia nele, repreendendo-o, mas ele não parava e ela não conseguia esconder o sorriso.

E sorriu.

Pegou o porta-retrato entre as mãos trêmulas e, com seu dedo, alisou o rosto de Hermione. Ela não o repreendia mais, não insistia para que lesse livros e mais livros. Ouvia tudo que ele dizia e concordava, _concordava_. Recolocou a foto no lugar e se virou, encarando a porta, quando ouviu que esta se abria.

Já sabia o que viria a acontecer, era sempre assim. Ela entraria, sentaria do seu lado, o olharia. Então o abraçaria, pediria desculpas e diria que o amava. E ficariam bem até a próxima briga.

Sim, ele estava certo: ela entrou.

Pegou umas roupas e foi para o banheiro.

_Ignorou-o._

Ele não entendeu. Não entendeu absolutamente nada sobre a atitude dela.

Em primeiro lugar ela o ignorou, e isso não acontecia desde os tempos de Hogwarts. Seu rosto não estava vermelho, não havia nenhum sinal de lágrimas, ela parecia estar muito bem, obrigada. E _cantarolava_.

Com a mesma rapidez que entrou e pegou suas coisas, ela sumiu no banheiro.

E ele continuou estático, encarando agora a porta do banheiro, agora entreaberta.

E então percebeu: as coisas mudaram. E não pode deixar de sorrir.

Era esse o momento. Era esse o momento de esclarecer, de brigar, de gritar, de explodir. Era esse o momento que ele tinha de se encontrar com a verdadeira Hermione. Era esse o momento que ela passaria o maior sermão nele, dizendo que ele era um legume insensível, dizendo que ele tem a amplitude emocional de uma colher de chá e coisas do gênero.

Sorriu mais uma vez. Era essa a Hermione por quem se apaixonara. Era por essa que valia a pena lutar.

Meio inseguro do que poderia vir a acontecer a seguir, ele se levantou, caminhou até a porta do banheiro e parou. Não sabia se batia, se esperava, se entrava... Não sabia o que fazer... Tantas coisas já haviam mudado.

Bateu.

_Silêncio._

- Mione...

_Silêncio._

Então resolveu entrar.


	11. Não Hoje, Não Agora

10 - **Não hoje, não agora**

A água quente do banho dela deixava que o vapor instalasse no banheiro um clima pesado. Ou seria apenas a impressão dele por saber que momento estava por vir?

Além do mais, ele também não sabia ao certo se ela estava incomodada com a presença dele no aposento, encostado à porta, respirando com dificuldade.

Na verdade, não sabia se ela notara. Não sabia se ela se _importava_.

Olhando para o vidro embaçado ele pode ver a silhueta perfeita da esposa, enquanto esta brincava com a esponja. _Sua menina, sua mulher_. Por quanto tempo ficou olhando para ela, não sabia ao certo. Sentia saudades daquele cheiro que agora era podia ser praticamente tocado, que o inebriava. Saudades dos lábios dela nos seus, saudades dos seus corpos juntos, saudades das carícias, dos carinhos, dos sorrisos conjuntos, dos beijos. Saudades de quem ela era...

E, mais do que tudo, era isso que dava forças a ele. Forças que vinham das lembranças, da saudade. Forças que, ele sabia, precisaria mais do que jamais precisara. Sem dúvida aquele era um dos momentos mais difíceis de sua vida. Era sempre assim, tudo com Hermione era muito difícil, muito complicado.

Em pensar que o primeiro momento deles havia sido tão fácil...

_Eu estava vulnerável por causa da morte do meu pai, estava carente, precisava de atenção... E a Mione, minha amiga, apareceu na hora certa. Mas, bem... Nós dois sabíamos que as coisas não estavam acontecendo como realmente gostaríamos que estivessem. Foi fácil porque precisávamos um do outro._

Então uma vozinha dentro dele perguntou: _E não precisaram um do outro nunca mais?_

Ele balançou a cabeça, como se isso bastasse para afastar aqueles pensamentos. Não precisava dar satisfações _a si mesmo_. Na verdade, não precisava dar satisfações a ninguém.

Mas a voz insistia: Isso _tudo é porque não consegue encarar a verdade?_

Mas não havia verdade! Quer dizer, não a verdade que aquela voz maluca dentro dele insinuava. Não tinha porque não encarar a verdade. Ele sabia perfeitamente que a notícia sobre pai dele abalara a ambos e que, naquele momento, eles deixaram todas as briguinhas e rivalidades fúteis de lado e foram um para o outro o que sempre quiseram. E não, eles não queriam aquilo só naquele momento mas, _admita voz irritante_, sabiam muito bem que eram Ron e Hermione e que as coisas nunca eram fáceis para eles. Eram felizes porque eram eles mesmos.

_Felizes... Até parece._

Aquela voz estava começando a irritá-lo profundamente. Eram felizes sim! Na medida do possível eles eram felizes! Só faltavam duas coisas: seu pai e a verdadeira Mione. Duas coisas que faziam uma falta imensa em sua vida, duas coisas pelas quais ele se importava mais do que o mundo, duas coisas que eram suas bases.

E ele se encontrava perdido, há muito tempo.

Seu pai se fora e, no mesmo dia, ele pôde contar com a pessoa que se tornava, naquele momento – mesmo sem saber –, a pessoa mais importante da sua vida. No dia da morte de seu pai, seu melhor amigo, seu mentor; ele estabelecera a relação de sua vida, com a pessoa que ele mais amava no mundo: sua melhor amiga, sua garota.

Ela não sabia, mas ele estava decidido não deixar que nada a magoasse, que nada a deixasse triste, que motivo algum fizesse com que ela retirasse aquele sorriso maravilhoso de seu rosto. Ele faria _tudo_ por ela.

_Mas há muito tempo tudo vem dando errado._

E ele nem ao menos sabia motivo... Hermione estava tão mudada. Tão frágil, conformista e melancólica. E ele se esforçara tanto...

Arriscou mais uma vez olhar para Mione e pôde perceber que ela já havia acabado o banho e que ia saindo do box lentamente. Será mesmo que ela não teria percebido a sua presença ou, mais uma vez, estava ignorando-o por completo?

Andando calmamente, ela passou na frente de Rony, pegou a toalha e se enrolou nela. Soltou o coque meio frouxo que prendiam seus cabelos e postou-se a frente do espelho, que ficava a esquerda da porta onde Ron continuava recostado.

_Então... Sim. Ela estava fazendo questão de ignorá-lo._

- Eu... Eu queria conversar... – ele começou meio sem jeito. – Bati na porta e você não abriu...

Ela continuava a se encarar no espelho, penteando os cabelos.

- Te chamei e você também não respondeu...

Ele a encarou, esperando uma resposta, esperançoso.

- Eu não queria. – disse ela simplesmente.

- Não queria o quê?

- Abrir a porta, conversar. Não queria te ver agora, não queria ter essa conversa agora. Não queria muita coisa que sofri e engoli por sua causa. Começo até mesmo a me questionar agora se um dia eu já tive a certeza que queria _você _na minha vida.

Por que ela falara aquilo? É claro que ela tinha certeza! Sempre teve essa certeza!

_Não interessa se você sempre teve certeza, menina. Faça com que ele sofra tudo o que você sofreu por ele. É mais que justo. _

E era isso que ela estava determinada a fazer.

- O... O quê? – ele perguntou incrédulo.

- Isso mesmo o que você escutou, Ronald. Agora, se você me der licença... – ela tentava empurrá-lo para deixar a passagem livre para que ele pudesse sair e deixá-la em paz. Já havia dito. _Não queria ter essa conversa agora_.

- Se eu te der licença? Você está maluca, Hermione? Nós vamos conversar sobre tudo e agora!

- Você não pode me obrigar a fazer o que eu não quero! – disse elevando o tom e deixando suas bochechas se avermelharem.

- Você não quer salvar esse casamento? É isso? Não quer ter a única conversa que pode fazer efeito?

- Você só pode estar brincando... – e começou a rir, fazendo com que Ron se perdesse na própria raiva. – Primeiro: você chama isso de casamento? Porque, pra mim, já deixou de ser há muito tempo. Segundo: salvar? Quem te disse que eu quero salvar "isso"? – disse indicando a si mesmo e a ele.

- Hermione, eu te amo, você sabe dis...

- Não me interessa quem você ama ou deixa de amar. – disse ela secamente o encarando com indiferença.

Aquele olhar bastou para fazer com que ele se sentisse pior que sempre e, mesmo que inconscientemente, se viu voltando ao dia da morte do seu pai: o dia que se encontrava sem sua base e não havia colo algum. O dia que então, milagrosamente, Hermione se fez presente na sua vida. _Realmente presente._

Mas, e agora? Era sua base que estava indo embora. Mais uma vez ele se via perdido e agora, com certeza, não haveria ninguém pronto para ajudá-lo.

- Não faça essa cara de quem sente por isso, Ronald. Você procurou.

- Não! É claro que eu não procurei por isso! – disse ele quase rindo pelo seu próprio desespero.

- Não? Você tem certeza? – disse ela como se estivesse ensinando uma criança a pensar, analisando o seu próprio erro. – Será que você está tão mal assim que nem ao menos se recorda do que disse para mim na sala, agora há pouco?

- Lembro, claro que lembro, mas aquela não era você, Mion...

- Pelo amor de Merlin, Ron! Cale a boca! "Não era você." Francamente!

Ron se assustou com a atitude dela. Ficou quieto, surpreendendo até mesmo Hermione.

- O que foi? Percebeu o quão ridículo foi o que você falou agora? – disse mal escondendo um sorriso de triunfo.

- Não...

- Então o que foi? Realmente viu que está perdendo seu tempo discutindo comigo?

Ele ignorou. Ela queria irritá-lo. E sim, estava conseguindo, mas ele não iria demonstrar. Percebendo como era realmente interessante o vapor d'água em contato com a pele, deixou Hermione falando.

- Ou então viu que você não tem argumentos...

_Isso faz cócegas, mas irrita. Vaporzinho engraçado esse..._

- Ou simplesmente percebeu que sempre foi egoísta demais e nunca se importou com os sacrifícios que as pessoas faziam por ele?

_Ah, não. Ela estava indo longe demais!_

- VOCÊ ESTÁ MALUCA!

E, para o seu próprio espanto, ele viu que ela ria. Satisfeita.

- Estou, é? Prove. – e veio se aproximando de Ron, com um tipo de olhar que ele não via há muito tempo dentro daqueles olhos castanhos. Um olhar de _desejo._

Ah, e como ele também a desejava. Mas não havia momento menos propício.

Sentia tanta falta daquela pele, do cheiro dela. Dos cachos perto da nuca, das mãos sempre frias. Dela...

Sentiu quando ela começou a provocá-lo mais ainda: a respiração quente dela no seu pescoço, as pequenas mordidas distribuídas pela extensão da orelha.

- Diz, Ron... Por que eu sou maluca?

E aquela voz. Aquela voz propositalmente sexy, não mais que um sussurro, ao pé de sua orelha.

- Porq... Mione, Mi-... Pára com is.... Hum..... – ele mal conseguia formular as palavras e, se conseguia, mal as pronunciava. Era impossível se controlar, querer se controlar. Seu corpo pedia por mais, desejava mais. Há muito tempo.

Sem pensar, ele segurou os pulsos finos dela, virou-a e a encostou na porta. Encarou-a. Nada naquele olhar mudara, ainda sentia todo aquele fogo dentro dela arder e, tinha certeza, seu olhar não deixava de transparecer menos.

Beijou-a. Louca e insanamente. Todos os sentimentos embaralhados na sua mente, tudo às avessas, indecifrável. Pensava em tudo e ao mesmo tempo não conseguia pensar em nada. Toda a raiva que ela estava fazendo com que ele sentisse estava agora camuflada pelo desejo que ela implantara nele...

_E eu realmente não sei se isso é muito ruim ou muito bom_.

Suas mãos agora percorriam a extensão da toalha que a envolvia, procurando pela pele dela. Os beijos estavam cada vez mais quentes, ousados e provocantes.

E então, assim como tudo começou, tudo acabou.

Ela o empurrou, olhou para ele com repulsa e se afastou. Deixando-o mais confuso que antes.

- O que foi, hein? – perguntou ele incrédulo.

- Você ainda pergunta o que foi? – ela disse ainda mais incrédula. – Eu sabia que podia esperar esse tipo de ação sua... Como se tudo estivesse nas mais perfeitas condições e como se fôssemos mais um casal apaixonado loucos de desejo, se agarrando por qualquer canto da casa!

- A gente pode continuar na cozinha... – ele disse sarcasticamente. O que não foi muito bom, como ele percebera. A raiva dela pareceu aumentar mais ainda.

- Eu não estou brincando, Ronald!

- Então por que essa provocação?

- Já disse! Para ter certeza de que você não mudara, de que você não passa de um egocentrista!

- O que você queria?? Que eu continuasse a discutir com você?? Que eu ignorasse seu corpo colado ao meu? Porque Mione, mesmo que você não se interesse, eu ainda te amo e ainda te quero. – e então ele abaixou a cabeça derrotado. Ela não era maluca, era mais que isso. Era completamente perturbada. _Mulheres._

Ela ficou em silêncio. A voz que antes dizia com toda a certeza do mundo para fazê-lo sofrer, soava cada vez mais baixa em sua cabeça.

Provocara porque queria senti-lo, provocara porque queria saber se ele ainda a desejava, mas, mais que tudo, provocara porque não agüentava mais a distância que os dois haviam definido entre si. Queria quebrar as barreiras, tê-lo para si. Não que o amasse.

_Porque eu não amo._

Mas porque necessitava dele naquele momento, como mulher.

E então ela voltou à realidade. Viu-se diante do desejo e da razão. E ela sempre fora racional...

- Mione, escuta... Eu não sei o motivo para toda essa sua raiva. Eu sei que eu fui um grosso na sala, mas eu não agüentava mais te ver submissa, chorando pelos cantos. Aquilo estava acabando com você, comigo, com a gente. Eu gritei aquilo tudo porque queria que você reagisse, queria que você se defendesse, queria você de volta... A Hermione que eu conheci e me apaixonei. – ele não a olhava, encarava os próprios pés como se assumir aquilo fosse reviver cada coisa que haviam passado.

- Você esqueceu de mim, Ron...

- Como você tem coragem de falar isso? – e encarou-a - Mione, pelo amor de Merlin... Eu... Eu... Olha, nem se eu quisesse eu conseguiria esquecer você.

- Não é verdade! – ela percebeu que seus olhos começavam a ficar irritados, lágrimas queriam correr pela sua face, mas ela não queria demonstrar nenhuma fraqueza. – Você morreu quando seu pai morreu. Não queria nada, não saía para nada, não queria ver ninguém, não queria falar com ninguém. E eu não fiquei fora disso... Parecia que você só me aturava. Que eu era alguém que apenas dividia a casa e a cama com você. Não conversávamos mais, não ríamos mais... Por Merlin Ron, deixamos de ser um casal há muito tempo! Deixamos tudo acabar!

Ele a encarou, com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Deixamos nosso amor acabar?

- A questão não é essa, Ron... – disse ela. E ele percebeu que ela queria mais que tudo fugir do assunto.

- É mesmo? Então qual a questão? – ele perguntou, começando a se irritar com a situação.

- A pessoa que você se tornou quando perdeu seu pai!

- Ah, ok. Desculpa Hermione, se você ainda tem um pai e pode contar com ele para tudo!

- O quê?? – ela perguntou incrédula. – E você só tinha ao seu pai? E seus irmãos, amigos, e eu, Ron??

- Você mudou.

- Por sua causa! – disse como se fosse óbvio. – Eu ficava tão triste por te ver trancado em casa, apenas lembrando do seu pai. _Sua_ vida continuava, será que era difícil perceber? Você estava acabando com a relação que havia construído com todos... A relação que tinha comigo...

Ela não conseguiu encará-lo. As lágrimas desciam freneticamente pelo seu rosto agora.

O silêncio fazia os dois se sentirem ainda mais nervosos, apreensivos. As respirações descompassadas, os olhares furtivos e pensamentos complexos. Mas nenhuma palavra.

Ron se encaminhou até o espelho, mirou seu próprio reflexo e abaixou a cabeça com as mãos apoiadas na fria pedra de mármore branco da bancada. Suspirou.

Tudo estava errado. Ela estava certa, ele havia esquecido não só dela e dos outros, mas de si mesmo. E ela o tempo todo preocupada... Agüentando ele dizer que era puro egoísmo, que ela não via como ele sofria... Como pôde ser tão cego e injusto?

Virou. Ele tinha que encará-la, tinha que assumir o erro, se desculpar.

Arriscou olhar para ela. Ela mantinha o rosto sério, encarando-o. E então, inesperadamente, foi em sua direção e abraçou-o.

Ele sorriu. Abraçando-a de volta, feliz com a cumplicidade que tinham.

- Mione, eu...

- Shhh. Não precisa... – ela o olhou com um sorriso fraco.

Ele não pôde deixar de sorrir, as coisas finalmente estavam começando a dar certo.

- Mione... Eu... Bem, antes de vir para casa, er... A mamãe me deu uma delícia gasosa...

- E você voltou a se criança! – disse ela sorrindo, interrompendo-o.

- Não, escuta. – ele disse rindo. – Então, ela me deu o doce... E bem... Disse que era para o _nosso filho_. E... O que você acha?

O que aconteceu depois disso, ele realmente não esperava: ela se afastou dele, mordendo o lábio inferior, encarando o nada.

- Ei, Mione... – ele a chamou, ainda rindo.

- Ron, por favor... Não misture as coisas. – ela disse. Seria impressão dele ou ela realmente evitava encará-lo?

- Como assim "não misture as coisas"? Eu... Nossa, eu realmente pensei que depois de tudo que passamos hoje, tudo que gritamos, desabafamos, choramos tivesse deixado que nós dois nos entendêssemos, mas... Não foi isso que aconteceu, não é mesmo? Pelo menos não para você... – completou ele decepcionado e se achando realmente um idiota por, pelo menos um minuto, ter achado que tudo iria ficar bem.

- Ron... Olha, eu vou ser bem sincera com você. Um filho nosso foi tudo que eu sempre quis...

- Então! - ele disse novamente esperançoso.

- Não, escuta... Ron. Eu... Eu não me sinto preparada pra criar um filho. Não depois de tudo que passamos, pelo que eu escutei. Não estou falando que a culpa é sua, é porque simplesmente não dá mais.

- Tudo bem, eu espero. Vou esper...

- Não, Ron. Não dá mais. Não dá mais _para continuar._


	12. Novas Escolhas

11 - **Novas Escolhas**

O nó de sua garganta ia aumentando cada vez mais enquanto ele a encarava. Os olhos dela transmitiam... _pena?_ Ele estava se sentindo mal, mas não conseguia falar, não conseguia desviar os olhos dos dela. Não conseguia dar as costas para a loucura instantânea, rir como quem realmente não acreditava no que ela acabara de dizer.

Mas... Ele acreditava.

Ela estava sendo sincera. Nas palavras, no olhar. E, sem ao menos perceber, ele se sentou no chão, apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos e deixando suas mãos soltas. Os olhos, agora vermelhos e irritados pela vontade de chorar, não deixaram o rosto de Mione nem mesmo por um segundo.

O tempo havia parado. A respiração dos dois estava descompassada. A dela por ansiedade, a dele... Bem, nem mesmo ele conseguia traduzir as ondas de sentimentos estranhos que iam e vinham dentro dele.

Finalmente conseguindo tirar os olhos da pessoa que o tinha na palma da mão, olhou ao redor. Um sorriso fraquinho tomou conta do rosto dele ao ver as toalhas que ele deixava largadas em cima da bancada, que sempre resultavam nas reclamações dela. Viu o frasco do perfume que ele dera a ela, que já não continha nada, como lembrança, a frente de outros muitos vidros na estantezinha.

Respirou fundo. O que talvez tivesse sido um erro àquela hora.

O cheiro dela o invadiu novamente, o cheiro que havia se instalado no banheiro. Aquilo ia matá-lo, senti-la e não poder tocar mais. Ter e não ter... E, envergonhado pela derrota contra si mesmo, abaixou a cabeça e deixou que as lágrimas rolassem.

Percebeu quando ela, que ainda estava de toalha, veio se aproximando, querendo tocar-lhe o rosto. No que ele rapidamente desviou. Ela olhou assustada para ele, como perguntando o porquê daquela reação.

Ele, incerto se sua voz soaria bem ou não, respondeu:

- Só... Só não piora as coisas, por favor.

Ela abaixou a cabeça, movendo-a lentamente e sentou-se ao lado dele, encarando-o.

- Sabe, nossa amizade não vai acabar. Você é meu melhor amigo, sempre foi. Eu quero contar com você, sempre. Assim como eu quero que você conte comigo. Não vai ser essa briga que vai nos afetar como amigos, como o que fomos desde que nos conhecemos. Nossa ligação é insubstituível, é inigualável, Ron. Eu preciso de você e sei que você também precisa de mim. Somos como alicerces um para o outro e...

- Mione... Por favor.

Ela calou-se.

_Então era isso? Ia vê-lo sofrer? Parada? Era isso que ele queria? Que ela ficasse quieta para que ele voltasse aos piores momentos de sua vida e se fechasse no seu mundo? Muito bem, então! Isso só provava a ela que sua decisão havia sido a melhor possível, não podia conviver com alguém que, volta e meia, se isolava._

O silêncio tomara conta do cômodo novamente, a respiração de cada um podia ser detalhadamente estudada. A dela estava rápida demais, forte. Como se ela estivesse controlando a raiva. E a dele... Poderia se dizer que ele não respirava. Estava tão calma e silenciosa que era quase inexistente.

Os dois não falavam mais nada, não se olhavam, não se tocavam. Ela esperava uma resposta dele, estava pronta para gritar de volta todos os argumentos que formulara na sua cabeça, mas uma reação quanto a isso... Algo que o tirasse desse estado dele. Não havia pensado em nada, absolutamente nada. Esperava que ele explodisse, que a chamasse de louca mais uma centena de vezes, que ele a acusasse de ser a culpada e coisas do tipo. Mas quanto palavras ou ações perante o silêncio dele.

_Silêncio irritante dele..._

Ela não tinha nada.

Então, como se nada tivesse acontecido, ele se levantou, dirigiu-se à pia, abriu a torneira e encheu suas mãos com água. Encarou a si mesmo no espelho e espalhou a água por todo rosto e cabelo, repetindo o ritual algumas vezes.

Sabia que estava num momento delicado, não queria parecer mais fraco do que já estava. Não poderia olhá-la com o rosto vermelho, não queria assumir que havia realmente chorado.

Quando ele virou-se para olhá-la, viu que ela o encarava, curiosa. Viu os olhos dela percorrendo lentamente seu rosto e cabelos molhados.

_Não._

Ele rapidamente fechou os olhos, abaixando a cabeça. Olhar para ela, sentada no chão, de toalha, olhando para ele, fazia com que ele quisesse reviver o beijo que haviam compartilhado há pouco, fazia com que ele tivesse não apenas a vontade, mas o dever de arrancar aquela toalha dela e tê-la em seus braços novamente.

"Nisso" é que ele não poderia pensar agora. Respirou fundo novamente, tentando ignorar o cheiro que o inebriava, o qual não ajudaria em nada se ele quisesse realmente tirar alguns pensamentos de sua cabeça. E, finalmente, encarou-a.

- Então... – ele começou, logo percebendo o erro. Seria covarde demais da parte dele se tivesse apenas ficado quieto? Ou, quem sabe, saído para tomar um sorvete. Seria muita covardia ou muita coragem? Seria egoísmo ou altruísmo? Seria Ron ou Hermione?

- Então...? – disse ela querendo completar o pensamento de Ron, encarando-o.

- Você quer... – agora que ele já tinha começado, era melhor terminar. – Quer que eu saia da casa? – ele não sabia que seria assim, mas, se pudesse voltar agora, teria ficado em silêncio e sem o nó na garganta.

Ela então o olhou, desconfiada. E depois sorriu. Pensando que finalmente tinham se entendido, finalmente estavam tendo uma conversa de adultos: viam os pontos de vista, os prós e os contras, refletiam com sabedoria sobre a decisão, sem se exaltar. Ela estava feliz pelo fato de que ele, agora, depois de perder muita coisa, pudesse ser visto como alguém maduro.

Aliviada e contente por poder, depois de tanto tempo, se libertar dela mesma, Hermione se levantou e postou-se ao lado de Ron. Encarou-o e sorriu, tentando transmitir naquele olhar todo o orgulho que sentia dele.

Orgulho que, no ponto de vista dele, era extremamente desnecessário. Claro que ele sempre quis impressioná-la. Afinal, quem era ele perto dela? Ninguém. A competência, inteligência e esperteza dela faziam sombra ao seu nome. Mas ele realmente não importava, não importava se ninguém olhava para ele com admiração, desde que _ela_ o fizesse. Era o brilho no olhar dela que fazia com que ele se sentisse completo, realizado. O brilho de orgulho.

Mas completamente diferente deste. Ele não estava fazendo por merecer, _mais uma vez_. Ficara em dúvida, não havia feito aquilo com sua consciência tranqüila, queria tê-la consigo e não. Definitivamente não merecia aquele olhar que sempre o fazia se sentir merecedor de si mesmo e de tudo em volta.

Depois do que havia acontecido, depois de tê-la magoado ao extremo, não era merecedor de nada. Não era nem ao menos merecedor da imagem que Hermione transmitia ali no banheiro da casa deles. Castigava-se pela sua consciência egoísta de pensar em si próprio, _sempre._

- Eu já aluguei outra casa, Ron.

_Por que tanta naturalidade? Há quanto tempo ela já alugou a casa? Ela sempre soube que íamos terminar? Quer dizer... Que ela ia terminar comigo? Por que ela não tentou conversar comigo antes? Por que deixou com que eu ficasse mais e mais distante dela? Ela tem outro? Deixou acontecer para ter uma desculpa?_

Incontáveis perguntas passavam agora pela cabeça de Ron Weasley, uma mais irracional que a outra, mas, em sua concepção, perfeitamente plausíveis.

Não olhava mais para ela, na verdade, nem sabia para onde estava olhando. Seu olhar vagava, de lá para cá, sem se fixar num ponto. Pensando e pensando.

Ele não queria começar a brigar novamente, já estava bem ruim. Mas não podia aceitar aquilo dela, não podia! Era uma injustiça, isso que era! Ele não merecia isso, não merecia ser enganado pela pessoa que mais confiava.

Sem dizer nada, saiu do banheiro. Abriu a porta com uma força desnecessária e andou pelo quarto, parando de frente para o guarda-roupa e apoiando sua cabeça no móvel. Queria gritar, queria chorar, queria, mais que tudo, o colo dela. Os carinhos, o abraço, o beijo, as palavras de consolo, o apoio dela. Queria sua mulher de volta...

Por quanto tempo ficou parado, com a cabeça encostada no guarda-roupa não podia dizer ao certo. Com o silêncio que nenhum dos dois ousava quebrar, ele pôde ouvir que os pés descalços dela haviam caminhado para fora do banheiro. Onde ela estava e o que fazia, ele não queria saber... Sabia que se olhasse para ela agora era capaz de forçá-la a ficar, forçá-la a dizer que aquilo tudo era mentira, forçá-la a dizer a única coisa que era verdade: que ela o amava.

Por outro lado sabia que se forçasse algo, ela dificilmente o perdoaria. A situação já era muito delicada e ele já havia arriscado demais a relação dos dois – que estava um tanto quanto indefinida até o momento.

Respirando forte e tentando ignorar o fato de que ela já havia planejado tudo, resolveu, finalmente, encará-la. Mas o que ele viu fez com que ele preferisse continuar a encarar a madeira escura do armário.

Com a mala aberta em cima da cama, Hermione selecionava alguns poucos objetos de cima da penteadeira, perfumes, brincos e algumas fotos, sorrindo ao olhar algumas dela mesma com Ron.

Olhou para ele com um meio sorriso no rosto, apontando para o armário. Ele deu passagem para que ela pegasse suas roupas e tentou sorrir de volta. Não soube ao certo se conseguira, sua boca estava estranhamente seca e parecia torta, será que estava mesmo? Balançou a cabeça como se afugentasse seus pensamentos, pensar na sua boca não era interessante, realmente _nada_ interessante. _Se ao menos fosse a dela..._ E então tornou a balançar a cabeça, por mais que a boca dela fosse interessante, na verdade interessantíssima na opinião de Ron, pensar nisso não o ajudaria nem um pouco.

Percebeu que não tinham trocado uma única palavra desde que ela dissera que já havia alugado uma casa. Mesmo que ele não soubesse ao certo o que dizer, sabia que o silêncio não era uma boa opção – mesmo que fosse a mais confortável para ele. Decidido a mostrar para Hermione que ele não pensaria somente nele, começou dizendo:

- Pois é, Mione... – e parou.

Ela olhou para ele demonstrando que não havia entendido muito bem, mas que também estava achando graça.

- O que foi, Ron? – disse ela parando de ajeitar as roupas na mala e o encarando com as mãos na cintura.

Ele sorriu e a encarou, movimentando suas mãos e cabeça como se não houvesse nada mais óbvio de entender. Ela riu mais ainda, mas voltou a arrumar as malas.

- Só você mesmo, Ron... – disse encarando a mala.

_Sorte a minha._

Assim que ela dissera aquilo, ele havia largado os braços e abaixado a cabeça, estava com o semblante triste novamente.

Não pensava agora nas possíveis razões que ela tivera para arranjar outra casa, não pensava nas brigas, nas loucuras que disseram um ao outro, no que fizeram.

Pensava em momentos como este – talvez o último.

Momentos em que ela a fazia rir, sem nenhum motivo aparente e que ela se deixava levar pela personalidade brincalhona dele. Momentos em que ele fazia alguma piada realmente engraçada, mas que ela, querendo repreendê-lo, não se permitia sorrir e adquiria uma fisionomia que fazia com que ele risse mais ainda, tirando-a assim, do seu estado relativamente sério.

Parecia tão fácil fazê-la rir. Era simplesmente natural. Assim como era natural que ela reclamasse do jeito desleixado dele, o modo de que a surpreendia com presentes que não valiam nada para qualquer outra pessoa, o modo com que se encaixavam perfeitamente numa poltrona nas noites de inverno.

Era da natureza dele fazê-la feliz, fazer com que ela risse, pulasse, gritasse de alegria, apenas de alegria. Seria uma vida inteira vivendo o natural, vivendo o que era para ser vivido e que ele desperdiçara.

Ele, que sempre reclamou que não tinha nada, que não conquistava nada, que não possuía nada. Ele que se achava a pessoa mais infeliz do mundo, que nunca seria realmente feliz, que nunca se sentiria completo. Ele que achava que não merecia ninguém. Logo ele conquistara Hermione.

Como, ele não sabia. Perguntava-se até hoje se Hermione era a pessoa centrada e sã que ele achava que era, mas, mesmo que não fosse, estava muitíssimo feliz – ou pelo menos achava que estava.

Os primeiros meses do casamento foram maravilhosos e ele tinha certeza de que ela também achava isso. Mas a ausência do seu pai o abalava cada dia mais e ele passou a se fechar. Queria se afastar de todos, achava que ninguém entendia o que ele sofria, ninguém o ajudava. E, logicamente, estragou tudo de bom que havia conseguido: a relação com seus irmãos – que não admitiam que ele se fechasse em seu próprio mundo de culpa e solidão; a relação com sua mãe – que dizia para ele olhar para ela e ter um exemplo, que a vida não estava acabada e que deviam continuar; a relação com Hermione – que definhara tentando ajudá-lo, até o limite.

Resolveu sair do canto do quarto e se jogar na cama, literalmente.

- Humpf... Sempre... – disse ela sorrindo, já fechando a mala.

Ele sorriu de volta, com certo charme que fez com que ela revirasse os olhos, ainda rindo da situação.

- Eu vou sentir saudades de você. – assumiu ele com a voz embargada.

- Não vai, não. – disse, deixando de erguer a mala da cama e sentando-se perto dele. – Eu não vou deixar que nossa amizade acabe, Ron. Não vou me afastar, até porque não quero me afastar de você e...

- Não... – ele a interrompeu. – Não é disso que eu estou falando e você entendeu muito bem, Mione.

Ela abaixou a cabeça se sentindo constrangida. O que era um tanto quanto infantil, afinal já haviam confessado e compartilhado tantas emoções... Mas agora era complicado. Sabia exatamente o que ele diria. Há muito tempo atrás ela já conseguia ver a verdade estampada nos olhos dele e isso, mesmo com todas as brigas, não mudara. Sabia que ele a amava e sabia que queria continuar com ela ao seu lado, então não sabia como diria que não o amava mais, que não queria mais nada entre os dois que não fosse amizade, que queria ficar sozinha a partir de agora e não se envolver tão cedo com outra pessoa.

Já não era fácil assumir isso para um amigo qualquer, quanto mais se esse amigo fosse justamente a pessoa a quem ela se referia.

Olhou novamente para ele quando sentiu a mão dele sobre a sua. Não queria dar a ele falsas esperanças deixando sua mão onde estava, mas também não queria parecer rude e fria, retirando-a.

Era extremamente ruim ter que encará-lo com um sorriso bobo no rosto, olhando para as mãos deles, juntas – talvez pela última vez. Mas não podia continuar a enganá-lo, não queria deixar que ele pensasse que ela gostaria de ficar. _Porque eu não gostaria._

- Ron... – disse, resolvendo deixar as coisas mais claras para ele.

- Sim, claro... – disse rapidamente largando a mão dela e afastando-se consideravelmente e forçando mais um sorriso._Boca torta outra vez?_

Sem dizer nada ela levantou, pegou a mala e foi caminhando para fora do quarto. Decidido a ter, pelo menos, uma despedida, ele pulou da cama como se sua vida dependesse disso e foi atrás dela.

Conseguiu sorrir quando chegou novamente perto dela, tirando a mala de suas mãos.

- Eu faço isso, Mione.

Ela sorriu, agradecida pela gentileza dele e feliz de que ele não estivesse chateado pela saída repentina dela do quarto.

Caminhavam em silêncio em direção até a sala e novamente Ron decidiu falar algo, mas, dessa vez, algo que realmente fizesse sentido.

- 'Tô vendo que você pegou pouca coisa... – disse se referindo a mala pouco cheia dela.

- É, eu sei... Decidi não levar tudo de uma vez, vou dar mais umas passadas por aqui para ver se a casa continua de pé durante minha ausência.

- Claro que vai continuar! – disse ele num tom falsamente indignado. – Torta como A Toca, mas ainda assim de pé.

Ela sorriu.

_Naturalidade._

Ron abaixou a cabeça, encarando a porta da sala, cada vez mais perto.

- Mione, sério. Eu saio da casa, vou para A Toca. Já tenho meu espaço lá, roupas e tudo o mais, não precisarei ficar vindo aqui e te perturbar. A casa é sua, você não precisa sair daqui.

- Ron, eu já disse que não precisa, já aluguei uma casa. Meus pais mandaram meus móveis antigos para lá, 'tá tudo certo.

Ele parou, já na sala, largando a mala ao seu pé fazendo ela se virar para ele.

- Assim eu sinto... sinto que nunca faço o suficiente por você. – disse ele baixando o tom de voz.

- Claro que não, Ron... - ela se aproximou dele, pronta para abraçá-lo quando ele se afastou.

Ele sabia que talvez tivesse sido um pouco duro, mas queria continuar sustentando seu semblante de quem estava aceitando a mudança numa boa, que entendia perfeitamente, muito bem, obrigado e que não estava sofrendo com isso. Mesmo que cada parte do seu corpo estivesse gritando por ela e fazendo todo seu esforço de continuar a encarar a situação com normalidade ir por água abaixo.

Ela recuou, um tanto sem graça e pediu desculpas.

- Que isso... – ele disse encarando os sapatos com as mãos nos bolsos, visivelmente constrangido.

- Bom... Acho que é isso.

- É, acho que é... – disse ele finalmente conseguindo encará-la.

- É... Tchau então.

- Tchau.

Assim ela foi caminhando em direção à porta. Sem nada mais que um simples "tchau". Ele estava parado, com as mãos nos bolsos, olhando Hermione partir. Cada vez mais perto da porta, cada vez mais longe dele. O barulho da porta sendo aberta foi como a certeza que ela ainda não havia dado para ele: ela realmente queria ir.

Sem ao menos ter consciência do que estava fazendo, ele correu e se jogou contra a porta que estava sendo aberta. Hermione pulou para trás, assustada – "Ron!" –, mas ele não queria saber, se ajoelhou em frente a ela, abraçando suas pernas, sem censurar suas lágrimas dessa vez.

- P-por favor, Mio-ne. Não va-ai embora. Não me deixa, não me deixa...

Hermione estava surpresa com a atitude dele e não sabia o que fazer. Nunca havia visto Ron nesse estado. Esquecera-se totalmente do seu orgulho, não estava se importando se parecia fraco demais ao chorar.

- Me perdoa, Mione... Me p-perdoa, por tudo que eu te fiz. Pela minha burrice, meu egoísmo, por favor, fica comi-igo.

Como se recobrasse os sentidos lentamente, Hermione foi tentando se afastar, empurrando os ombros dele para longe do corpo dela, mas não estava adiantando. Quanto mais ela tentava se soltar, mas ele a abraçava. Ela estava se sentindo completamente perdida. Não conseguia fazer com que ele se afastasse e deixasse que ela fosse embora, mas também não queria usar magia contra ele, afinal ainda queria poder contar com Ron e sabia que este ficaria extremamente ofendido se ela o atacasse. Mas não estava restando opção.

- Ron, me larga. Eu tenho que ir.

- Não, não tem! Você precisa ficar comigo, Mione. Eu preciso ficar com você...

- Ron, eu só vou falar mais uma vez ou vou ter que usar a varinha: me larga. – disse reforçando cada palavra.

- Não... Não precisa. – ainda ajoelhado ele se afastou dela.

Hermione parecia impassível. Por mais que tivesse ficado surpresa na hora, não parecia estar chocada. Na verdade, parecia que havia encarado Ron com indiferença e ele notou isso.

- Mione, por favor... Olha para mim. – disse assim que ela havia recomeçado a caminhar para sair de casa.

Ela então parou, olhando para ele e pode notar os olhos inchados, vermelhos. Notou o modo em que ele havia se largado no chão, ignorando completamente seus modos e educação e, por mais que fosse horrível assumir para si mesma, não pôde deixar de sentir pena.

- Mione... Por favor...

- Ron... – disse ela olhando para ele, mas abrindo a porta. – Eu já tive que escolher entre eu e você uma vez. – continuou ela saindo de casa – E eu escolhi você. É a minha vez agora. – ela foi fechando a porta, devagarzinho, olhando para ele. – Desculpe.

Ron encarou a porta, perplexo. Agora era apenas ele e um mar de lembranças.


	13. Dor e Solidão

12 – **Dor e Solidão**

Frio. Era o que ele sentia. E já não importava mais de onde o frio vinha: se era do chão gelado em que ele se encontrava ainda jogado, se era da rigorosa noite de inverno, nada disso importava mais, afinal grande parte deste frio se encontrava nele, vinha do seu próprio coração. Um vazio inexplicável, uma vontade de gritar que superava qualquer outra que ele já sentira na vida, e uma dor – ah, uma dor -, que ele desejava que ninguém no mundo pudesse vir a sentí-la.

Seu coração batia sem compasso algum, parecendo pronto a falhar a qualquer momento, com grandes solavancos, como se quisesse sair de seu corpo para se livrar de tudo que ele sentia. Todo o amor frustrado, toda a dor devido ao amor frustrado, todas as lembranças dos olhares de pena dela devido, também, a esse amor frustrado. Qualquer coisa que fizesse com que ele esquecesse Hermione era válida, ao menos nesse momento. Teria que pensar _nele_ agora! Como ela estava pensando nela! Teria que levantar do chão de sua sala, levantar seu rosto, levantar sua auto-estima e seguir adiante com a sua vida, passando uma página qualquer – como Hermione – para trás.

_Ela não é uma página qualquer._

_É, ela é sim. É uma mulher completamente insana que me usou._

_Não, ela é a mulher que você ama._

_Amor!!! Amor!?!? Não sei o que é amor! E, sinceramente, não quero saber._

_Claro que sabe, você a ama._

_Claro que não. Amor é para pessoas sem determinação alguma, para as que se submetem aos caprichos dos outros, para as mentes fracas._

_Então você sabe o que é amor. Você estava determinado a fazê-la feliz. Você se submetia aos caprichos dela para vê-la feliz._

_Ah, mas eu não sou mente fraca por causa dela!_

_Não, isso você sempre foi._

_..._

_Admita, você a ama._

_Não vou admitir!_

_Já admitiu._

Livrar-se daquela voz em sua cabeça se tornara uma urgência agora. Ele estava completamente fora de si dialogando consigo mesmo. O pior era que ainda conseguia perder para si mesmo. Nem a si próprio conseguia mentir! Riu do seu estado. Mas esse foi um riso triste, frio. Um riso sem vontade, sem motivo.

Ele se encontrava num estado deplorável, largado no chão da sua sala com os olhos inchados e vermelhos, vestígios de lágrimas no seu rosto, seu coração com batidas cada vez mais fracas, conversando com ele mesmo.

Ele tinha que sair! Tinha que deixar esse momento tão difícil para trás, tinha que superar.

_Quando você quis superar a morte de se pai, só conseguiu fazê-lo porque ela estava com você._

_Ah, cale a boca!!!_

Era demais para ele. Louco e sem a mulher de sua vida. Tendo que aturar a si mesmo 24 horas por dia. Isso _tinha_ que mudar.

Sem força alguma para se mover, ele apenas fechou os olhos e se esforçou em pensar em algo saudável. Que não estivesse relacionado com Hermione e que não fizesse sua voz interior começar a dialogar com ele novamente.

Seus pensamentos foram direto para A Toca, sua infância.

**Back when I was a child**

**(De volta a minha infância)**

**Before life removed all the innocence**

**(Antes da vida tirar toda a minha inocência)**

**My father would lift me high**

**(Meu pai me levantava)**

**And dance with my mother and me and then**

**(****E dançava com minha mãe e eu e então****)**

**Spin me around 'til I feel asleep**

**(Me girava no ar até eu adormecer)**

**Then up the stairs he would carry me**

**(Me carregava pelas escadas)**

**And I knew fore sure I was loved**

**(E eu tinha certeza de que era amado)**

Nada superava aquela fase, aquela incrível fase. Seus incontáveis irmãos e sua irmã menor, a bagunça no café da manhã, mamãe louca tentando arrumar a cozinha, toda a algazarra, mamãe louca atrás de todos, brinquedos espalhados por todos os cantos da casa, mamãe louca gritando para que catássemos tudo. Enfim, a fase que toda criança _deve _viver, _deve_ aproveitar.

Pensar na sua infância era maravilhoso, mas fazia um mar de outras lembranças voltar a tona a sua mente: as lembranças de seu pai.

Nada poderia ser relatado com exatidão sobre aquela casa se seu pai não se encontrasse no relato.

_O cara era um gênio._ Ele sorriu ao lembrar de seu pai.

Era incrível o quão parecido Ron era com ele. Como agia sob pressão, como sorria, como contava piadas nos momentos mais inusitados, como amava.

Tudo bem, ele sabia que deveria tirar Hermione de sua cabeça, mas era impossível pensar em seu pai e sua mãe sem pensar no amor que eles compartilhavam, sem pensar no amor que ele próprio um dia compartilhara.

Nada naquela época era tão relevante como agora. Para ele, enquanto criança, ver seus pais juntos era nojento, repugnante. Ria com seus irmãos quando seus pais diziam que ficariam fora por uma noite para namorar – mesmo que não entendesse muito bem. Ah, aquelas eram as melhores noites! Doces no jantar! Gui e Carlinhos tomando conta de todos os outros ou pelo menos tentando.

Ele se lembrava dessas noites. Rindo e comendo doces na sala, acabaram adormecendo e acordaram tarde da noite, com sua mãe gritando com seus irmãos mais velhos. Era engraçado ver seu pai concordar com tudo que sua mãe dizia, mesmo que ele mesmo se assustasse com os castigos que ela dava a cada um. Sempre com o coração enorme de pai, capaz de esquecer qualquer travessura e apenas rir com seus filhos. Mas, como todos – ou até melhor –, ele conhecia Molly. E inferiorizá-la na frente das crianças teria como resultado um castigo para ele mesmo.

O bom, pelo menos para Ron e Ginny, era que eles sempre saíam como as vítimas da história – mesmo que esses dois fossem os que mais se divertiam e pediam variados doces e piadas para os irmãos.

Enquanto sua mãe continuava a gritar com seus irmãos na sala, seu pai era quem ia colocar Ginny e ele para dormir, ou pelo menos fazê-los deitar. Os três sabiam muito bem que a sessão de gritos continuaria noite adentro, enquanto Fred e Jorge não parassem de contar piadas sobre a situação e os outros não parassem de rir, mesmo que não quisessem.

Ginny era sempre a primeira por seu quarto se encontrar andares abaixo do de Ron. Ele esperava, pacientemente, do lado de fora enquanto seu pai deitava-a na cama. Quando finalmente se dirigiam para o quarto de Ron, este já se encontrava exausto. Arthur pegava-o no colo e subia com ele o restante das escadas, cantarolando musicas e às vezes rodopiando, o que fazia Ron rir por ficar um pouco tonto.

Chegando ao seu quarto, laranja-berrante toda vida, seu pai deitava-o na cama, o cobria com as colchas igualmente laranja e beijava-lhe a testa.

_- Pai, o que você e a mamãe fazem quando saem para namorar_

E sim, Ron também puxara de seu pai o costumeiro rubor nas pontas das orelhas.

_- O que um casal faz, meu filho. – dizia ele, tentando controlar o nervosismo. Afinal, era Molly quem geralmente respondia as perguntas das crianças que necessitavam de um pouco mais de cuidado nas respostas._

_- E o que um casal faz? – _Crianças. Ron sorria agora, deitado em sua sala, ao lembrar das caras e bocas de seu pai.

_- Ahh, um dia você saberá. Um dia você vai casar e também vai sair para namorar. Vai jantar, vai dançar, vai brindar. Vai aproveitar todo e qualquer momento ao lado dela._

_- Pai! – ele dizia, pedindo para que seu pai parasse. Aquilo realmente o enjoava. - Eu não quero casar! – ele se lembrava de falar, sempre com nojo._

_- Ah, vai querer sim. Um dia você vai encontrar alguém que te completa e dará a você os presentes mais perfeitos em todo o mundo. – Arthur sorria._

Ron sorriu. Pais realmente sabem de tudo, não?

_- A mamãe te completa? Ela já te deu presentes? Eu também quero presentes!_

_-Sim, sua mãe me completa. Você é um dos meus presentes, um dos meus sete tão queridos presentes, na verdade, um dos meus favoritos. – ele piscou para Ron. – E todo mundo, um dia, vem a ter seus próprios presentes, Ron. Você também terá os seus._

_- Não vou ter não! - ele dizia emburrado._

_-Ok. Se você diz. – e deixava o quarto sorrindo, olhando para o filho na cama, os olhos com um brilho incrível._

_- Eu sei pai, e eu também te amo._

_***_

Por que tudo mudara tão drasticamente? Ele já sabia o que era ser feliz, não queria viver algo que não fosse proporcionar a ele qualquer outra coisa. Queria ser feliz, como fora uma vez. Tivera o melhor pai do mundo, tivera sua melhor amiga, a mulher mais incrível do mundo, ao seu lado. Por que perdera a companhia dos dois? Era alguém que merecia isso? Fizera algo de tão errado em sua vida para merecer ficar sem as duas pessoas que ele mais amava? As duas pessoas que o ajudavam sempre que ele se sentia só, com medo, perdido.

Não sabia como viveria... Na verdade, achava que não viveria mais. Não teria como viver sem Hermione ou seu pai. Ele simplesmente existiria – se conseguisse se erguer com toda essa dor. Perambularia para lá e para cá, deixando um rastro de tristeza e dor por onde passasse, um rastro de infelicidade.

Ron sempre pensara que todas as pessoas são merecedoras de segundas chances. Mas agora parava para pensar se isso não era ingenuidade demais. Hermione não dera uma segunda chance a ele. A única segunda chance que Ron tivera era a de perder mais alguém que importasse tanto, a chance de sofrer – de novo. E isso era o que ele menos queria.

Descrever os momentos que tivera com seu pai e com Hermione era impossível. Eram uma felicidade e uma alegria que superavam qualquer dor. Não importava o quão mal o trabalho ia, não importava a dor das costas, não importava se os gnomos do vizinho haviam se mudado para o seu jardim com a desgnomização, não importava a posição dos Cannons no campeonato; nada importava se ele estava na companhia de seu pai ou Hermione. E agora...

Era algo simplesmente inaceitável, ele não merecia isso! Tudo bem que fora grosso, estúpido e insensível com Hermione durante algum tempo por causa da perda do seu pai; mas eles eram tão amigos... Por que ela não conversou com ele? Por que não gritou? Jogou a verdade na cara dele? Por que fizera com que ele enxergasse tudo da pior maneira possível? Por que o deixara? Fazendo assim com que ele ficasse vulnerável, fraco, sozinho e sem força alguma para ao menos gritar por ela, tentando fazer com que ela voltasse e ficasse com ele.

Era difícil superar por completo a morte de seu pai com Hermione ao seu lado. Com os braços dela em volta de seu pescoço, com os olhos dela dentro dos dele, com a respiração quente no peito nu dele, com os beijos no pescoço, com os sorrisos de lado, com as mordidas inconscientes no lábio inferior, dentre tantas outras coisas. Sem Hermione ficava muito mais difícil. Agora ele deveria superar duas perdas. Sem ninguém que fizesse ele se sentir muito bem a ponto de querer esquecer do mundo.

Ele merecia mais uma chance! Merecia mais uma chance de ser feliz.

Queria ter uma chance de se sentir completo, ter uma chance de dar a volta por cima de toda essa dor que tomava conta do peito dele. Queria dar a si próprio uma chance de se sentir bem consigo mesmo, de ser realmente feliz, de viver sua vida a partir de agora. Colocando o passado no passado e vivendo o presente para o futuro. Queria sentir saudades de seu pai, mas queria esquecer da dor que isso proporcionava; queria sentir saudades de Hermione, mas queria apenas lembrar dos sorrisos e beijos, não das lágrimas e de sua partida. Queria viver para ele agora, como nunca vivera.

Além do mais, ele não gostaria que Hermione tivesse mais um motivo para tê-lo deixado. Ele seria forte agora. Mostraria para ela que ele mudara, que ele era uma pessoa diferente agora: disposta a dar a si mesmo a segunda chance que mais ninguém dera.

Levantou-se, não acreditando na facilidade com que fizera isso. Era mesmo tão difícil assim? Como podia ser? Sentia-se como se uma manada de hipogrifos tivesse saído de cima de suas costas, finalmente libertando-o e, como há muito tempo não fazia, sorriu sem um motivo aparente. Apenas porque sentia vontade de sorrir e conseguia fazê-lo.

Música. Era apenas o que ele queria escutar agora. Encaminhou-se até o rádio e o ligou. Seu estômago revirou dentro de sua barriga: era a música que Hermione havia decidido que seria a deles. Uma música diferente de todas as outras, como a relação deles dois.

Decidido a continuar com a sua mudança interna se afastou do rádio, sorrindo e escutando. Ela tinha bom gosto, era uma boa melodia.

Dirigiu-se ao banheiro em que ela havia acabado de se banhar. Com alguma sorte o cheiro dela já estaria se dissipando. Foi tirando as roupas e jogando-as pelo corredor, sem se importar de pegá-las ou de não escutar as broncas de Hermione assim que as visse.

Apoiou-se com as mãos na parede, inclinando a cabeça para frente. Seria a vida dele a partir de agora, depois desse banho ele seria outra pessoa. Não viveria de sofrimento e dor. Seria a pessoa por quem Hermione se apaixonara, porque sim, ele ia tê-la de volta. Ligou o chuveiro e deixou que a água caísse em suas costas antes de levantar a cabeça, fazendo com que a água molhasse seus cabelos extremamente ruivos por completo.

Fechou os olhos e se permitiu apenas em pensar no contato da água com a sua pele. Sentir.

~*~

Há muitos quilômetros dali, Hermione sentia também.

Sozinha em seu novo "quarto-casa" alugado, deitada na cama, encarava o rádio ligado com os olhos marejados. A música deles tocava, inabalável. Assim como o amor, que ela finalmente assumira para si mesma, que ainda sentia por ele.

Ele merecia o perdão dela. Por que fora tão rude? Tão fria? Alguém que ela definitivamente não conhecia? Por que quisera magoá-lo? Mesmo que ele tivesse feito o mesmo com ela por tanto tempo, não fora intencional. Ela fizera isso de propósito, querendo ferí-lo e, nesse momento, não podia estar se sentindo pior ao imaginá-lo, ainda na sala, com todo o sofrimento e culpa que só ele era capaz de sentir.

Que tipo de pessoa ela se tornara? Ela, que dissera tantas e tantas vezes para si mesma e até mesmo para Ron que a amizade deles continuaria, que ela precisava dele, que ele era vital para ela. Que tipo de pessoa que considera alguém tão importante pode fazer esse tipo de coisa? Ela fora horrível! Alguém que merecia o olhar mais frio de Ron, alguém que não deveria ser perdoada!

Mas, por mais que, na hora, tivesse agido pensando no que já sofrera, isso não servia como desculpa agora. Machucara alguém e sentira prazer por isso; machucara alguém que amava; machucara alguém que já sofrera muito na vida; machucara alguém que só tinha a ela naquele momento; machucara Ron.

E mesmo que toda sua razão a apontasse como culpada, como alguém que não merecia a menor atenção de Ron, ela tentaria. Deixaria de ser racional.

Ela merecia o amor de Ron, como ele merecia o dela. Ele merecia o perdão dela, assim como ela pediria o dele.

- Amanhã cedo. Amanhã... – sussurrou, ainda encarando o rádio enquanto ouvia as notas finais da música. Porque, diferentemente da música deles, aquele não era o fim.

**If I could get**

**(Se eu pudesse ter)**

**Another chance, another walk, another dance with him**

**(Outra chance, outra caminhada, outra dança com ele)**

**I'd play a song that would never, ever end**

**(Eu tocaria uma música que nunca, jamais acabaria)**

**How I'd love, love, love**

**(Como eu amaria, amaria, amaria)**

**To dance with my father again**

**(Dançar com meu pai de novo)**

***

Acordou com os raios de sol batendo em seu rosto, passando a esconder-se debaixo dos lençóis e edredons e rindo de sua própria infantilidade. Não havia motivos para rir, ele sabia, mas muito menos havia motivos que fizessem com que ele chorasse. E era _isso_ que importava.

Hoje era o dia do início do resto da vida dele. Ele faria questão de fazer tudo ser diferente, ele teria todas as pessoas que afastara de volta, teria sua vida social de volta – passeios, boates, programa com os sobrinhos. Seria a pessoa que há muito estava esquecida, a pessoa que aproveitava todos os segundos, ao máximo. Seria o Ron por quem Hermione se apaixonara, mais que tudo.

Levantou-se de um pulo. Correu para o banheiro bagunçando ainda mais seus cabelos, precisava de um banho para realmente acordar e encarar a realidade que mudara de uma hora para outra, bruscamente, mas, ao menos dessa vez, ele mesmo quisera essa mudança.

Cantando alto o hino dos Cannons – como fazia com seu pai em dias de jogo -, seu ânimo já lhe pareceu melhor do que em anos. E o dia só prometia: A Toca, brincadeiras com os sobrinhos e uma coisa que ainda não estava muita certa, mas que ele sabia que precisava fazer. Algo que ele devia ter feito há muito tempo atrás, mas que, até ontem, lhe faltara coragem.

Tremendo de frio ao sair do banho, agarrou-se a toalha o mais rápido que pôde, secando primeiramente o rosto e os cabelos que caíam em seus olhos. O cheiro de Hermione que estava presente na toalha invadiu-o e seu coração falhou uma batida.

Descendo lentamente a toalha de seu rosto e deixando apenas seus olhos de fora, encarou-se no espelho. O que viu fez com que seu coração falhasse uma outra batida. Sabia o que fazer de sua vida em relação a tudo, menos ao que era mais importante: Hermione.

Se a realidade seria assim a partir de agora, com Ron sozinho, era melhor que ele se acostumasse o quanto antes, ou seu coração pararia a qualquer momento. Ao contrário do que fizera, dessa vez iria respeitar a decisão dela.

_Se ela quer espaço, tempo, ou até mesmo romper tudo, é isso que eu também quero._

Decidido a tentar esquecer que se encontrava sozinho agora, jogou a toalha no canto do banheiro e foi para o quarto com o corpo molhado, mesmo com frio. Pegou a primeira calça jeans de cima da pilha, uma boxer qualquer e vestiu-as. Dirigiu-se a cozinha para preparar o café da manhã e percebeu que não sabia fazer nada. Seria apenas chá.

Colocando a água para ferver, ouviu uma voz chamando-o. Uma voz inconfundivelmente feminina. _Dela?_ Foi até o encontro da voz e encarou a lareira, estupefato. Lá estava a cabeça de uma mulher que ele nem ao menos conhecia.

- Sr. Weasley? – ela perguntou quando o homem finalmente dirigiu-se à sala.

Ele balançou a cabeça, consentindo. Olhou bem para a mulher na sua frente, gostaria de saber o que ela estava fazendo em sua lareira. Erguendo uma sobrancelha para ela, decididamente intrigado, pôs-se a esperar o que ela tinha a dizer.

Pôde perceber, depois de algum tempo, que as coisas não iriam tomar seu rumo tão cedo. Toda vez que a mulher enchia os pulmões de ar, prestes a falar e o encarava, tudo desandava. Ela olhava para baixo, visivelmente vermelha e constrangida. Sem entender o motivo, decidiu-se por perguntar.

- Algum problema Sra. ...?

- Toarphis. _Srta. _Hellene Toarphis. – ela conseguiu dizer, ainda evitando olhar para Ron diretamente.

- Certo... – ele assentiu. – Mas então? Algum problema?

Ele pode ver que ela sorria, sem graça, sem encará-lo. Ele olhou-a mais intensamente, decidido a ter uma resposta.

- Ah, senhor, me desculpe. Realmente me desculpe... Mas não pude deixar de reparar em suas roupas. Ou, bem... na falta delas... – ela concluiu completamente vermelha agora.

Ele olhou-se. Esquecera completamente que estava em frente a sua lareira vestindo apenas suas calças. Hermione e a fome haviam varrido tudo de sua cabeça.

- Ah, não. Eu que peço desculpas, por favor. Esqueci completamente... – as orelhas vermelhas dele comprovavam o constrangimento. Dirigiu-se ao sofá e sentou-se, puxando uma das enormes almofadas para o colo. Olhou para a mulher na lareira. Por mais que os dois estivessem passado por um momento realmente delicado não podiam deixar de sorrir agora.

- Bom, começando... – ela sorria. – Sou a secretária do chefe do Departamento de Jogos e Esportes Mágicos, no Ministério, o Sr. Phillip Wood. – tomara agora uma postura extremamente profissional. – O Sr. Wood escutou com atenção muitos candidatos que estavam dispostos a serem empregados no Ministério, mas nenhum se mostrou realmente capaz de exercer o que o cargo exigia. – Ron olhava para a mulher atentamente, ouvindo cada palavra, mas não tinha a mínima idéia do que aquilo poderia ter a ver com ele. – Até que, conversando com seu filho sobre o trabalho, ele ouviu falar de você. – ela sorriu novamente e ele pode perceber o quão bonita Hellene era.

- De mim? – ele perguntou surpreso.

- Sim, Sr. Weasley, do senhor. Olívio Wood conversou com seu pai sobre sua paixão por quadribol... – o coração de Ron pulou - ... e, especialmente, pelo Cannons... – ele já sorria abertamente para mulher – então pediu para que eu o contatasse, o mais rápido possível, para saber se o senhor está interessado em almoçar hoje com ele. Ele diz que não há necessidade de ir se o senhor realmente não o quiser, mas insiste que eu diga que só falarão de negócios se estiver interessado.

Ron ria, sentado no sofá. Não estava acreditando no que estava ouvindo. E também não fazia idéia do que se tratava o cargo, mas... Era um sonho. Um sonho adolescente, ele sabia, mas ainda assim um sonho. Quadribol e seu time... _Chudley Cannons. _

- E então...? – a mulher o encarava. Ele não havia dito uma palavra desde que ela terminara de falar, apenas sorria, sentado no sofá. – Posso marcar na agenda do Sr. Wood um compromisso para o almoço?

- 'Tá brincando! – Ron se levantou sorrindo, jogando a almofada para qualquer canto da sala, deixando seu tórax novamente à mostra. – É claro que a senh... Quer dizer, senhorita - e sorriu – pode marcar!

- Certo então... – ela dizia feliz, vendo a felicidade do homem agora em sua frente, sorrindo e olhando para ela. Também não pôde deixar de reparar em seu corpo, em como era definido e musculoso. "Ah, o quadribol..." – ela pensava, mas logo repreendeu-se. Estava ali a trabalho. – Marcado para as 13:00 horas no Caldeirão Furado. Combinado?

- Combinadíssimo! – ele dizia, seu sorriso crescia a cada minuto que passava.

Ouviu-se um barulho na porta. Ron e Hellene viraram a cabeça no mesmo momento, ambos com sorrisos enormes e ela visivelmente constrangida pelos trajes de Ron. Encararam Hermione. Ela olhava para os dois com um leve quê de dúvida e, lentamente, sua sobrancelha esquerda foi levantando.

Ron ergueu-se de um salto. Correu em direção de Hermione e a abraçou.

- Você não vai acreditar! – ele dizia agora que já havia soltado a mulher, passando a mão por seus cabelos ruivos, bagunçando-os mais ainda.

- Então está marcado, Sr. Weasley. – dizia Hellene novamente com seu tom profissional, encarando Hermione com um ar superior. – Até breve. – ele virou em direção a lareira, sorriu e acenou com a cabeça, despedindo-se. Hellene desapareceu.

- Mione! Você não vai acreditar no que acabou de me acontecer! – ele dizia, andando de um lado para o outro, mal acreditando na conversa que tivera ainda há pouco. – Você lembra do Wood, não lembra? Então, ele...

- Quem era ela? – Hermione perguntou seca, mas Ron nem ao menos escutou-a. Continuava de um lado para o outro, realmente empolgado com a notícia.

- ...falou com o pai dele sobre mim! Eu vou para o Ministério conversar com ele! Mione... os Cannons! _Cannons_!!

Ela queria sorrir, mas sabia que o que seu rosto transmitia estava longe disso. Não entendia toda a sua euforia e alegria depois de tudo que acontecera entre eles. _Será que aquela mulher era a responsável?_ Seus olhos pousaram sobre a lareira e a imagem da mulher sorrindo voltou a sua mente.

_Cabelos negros e lisos num coque, olhos vivamente negros, óculos de ar profissional, dentes bonitos, lábios bonitos, sorriso bonito... Bonita. Bonita!!!_

Seus olhos se estreitaram. Como ele podia estar falando com uma mulher _bonita _assim? Com esse sorriso?

Assim como Ron não ouvira Hermione, ela também não ouvia uma única palavra do ruivo. Uma raiva descomunal estava tomando conta de seu corpo, como ele podia fazer isso? Logo hoje! Em que ela resolvera voltar atrás, declarar seu amor a ele.

Encarou-o. Ele a olhava, ainda sorrindo, parecia esperar uma resposta. Ela forçou um pequeno sorriso e perguntou:

- O que disse?

- Ah, Mione! – e ele abraçou-a mais uma vez sorrindo. – Obrigada! Deve estar tão eufórica quanto eu, não? Sei que sempre torceu por mim! – ela o olhava, intrigada. – Mas, como havia dito: veio buscar o resto das suas coisas?

Ela quase caiu para trás. Não tinha a menor importância agora?

- Não, não vim...

- Ah, certo... – disse ele, não conseguia pensar no que ela estava fazendo ali, mas sua felicidade também não deixava com que parasse para isso. – Bom, eu não vou almoçar em casa, como você já deve ter percebido... – ela espantou-se com o modo tranqüilo que ele falava sobre isso. – Bom, fique a vontade. Você sabe que a casa é sua. – ele deu um beijo na testa de Hermione e correu para o quarto, cantando alto o hino do seu time.

Olhou para as costas definidas de Ron e jogou-se no sofá mais próximo. Suspirou alto. Aquilo definitivamente não estava tomando o rumo que ela queria.

Ron voltou do quarto, com o mesmo sorriso lindo e contagiante, colocando uma blusa branca.

- Mione, eu to indo para A Toca. Quer ir? Quero passar lá, ver minha mãe, meus irmãos, meus sobrinhos... Comer também! – ele sorriu – Nossa, não sabia que era difícil preparar o café... Então, vou passar lá antes de almoçar. Ah, como eu estou animado! Vai comigo? Vai ficar aqui? Na verdade... Se você não veio pegar suas coisas, veio falar comigo? Ah, desculpa Mione, eu nem te dei atenção... – ele sentou-se ao lado dela no sofá.

- Não, não vim falar com você... – ela mentiu. – Imaginei que seu café seria um horror e vim ajudar. – eles riram. – Mas você já tem outros planos, não?

- Bom, não se você não quiser... Eu não preciso comer n'A Toca, sabe? – e sorriu como uma criança para ela.

- Ok, ok! Eu preparo seu café! O que quer? Ovos? Bacon? Panquecas?

- Tudo! – ele respondeu feliz, puxando-a pela mão em direção a cozinha.

~*~

A cozinha estava uma bagunça. Ron quisera ajudar Hermione e a preparar o café e acabou apenas atrapalhando. Riram e se divertiram bastante sujando um ao outro, rindo da dificuldade de Ron de quebrar os ovos, virar o bacon, deixar a massa da panqueca no ponto.

- Anda, Mione. Sabe, eu sou um bruxo! Posso usar magia!

- Não, Ron, já disse. Você tem de aprender! Sem magia, mocinho. – ela dizia apontando o dedo sujo de farinha para ele.

- Ah, Mione... Eu não ligo de aprender. Você poderia ficar vindo aqui todo dia, não? Sempre nos divertiríamos, viu?

- Ah, claro... – dizia ela ironicamente. – Vou virar seu elfo doméstico? Cozinhando e limpando a casa para você? De jeito nenhum, Weasley. – e passou o dedo sujo no nariz dele. Ele sorriu e a encarou. Limpou o nariz com simplicidade e baixou os olhos.

- Que foi?

- Nada... Deixa para lá. – ele virou-se e começou a arrumar a bagunça com a varinha.

- Não, Ron... Fala. – ela o segurou pelos ombros e fez com que ele a encarasse.

Eles se encararam por alguns segundos e então ela riu.

- Que houve? – ele agora perguntava sorrindo também, por ver a cara dela.

- Você não limpou direito seu nariz... – ela sorriu e levou a mão esquerda ao nariz do homem, afim de limpá-lo.

Num movimento rápido, Ron segurou a mão dela e levou-a a boca. Fechou seus olhos e beijou sensualmente seus dedos, lambendo-os e mordendo-os ocasionalmente. Hermione estava estática olhando para seus dedos na boca de Ron. Seu coração queria saltar pela boca e ela fazia muita força para manter-se em pé.

Ele abriu os olhos e percebeu que Hermione encarava-o com os olhos arregalados. Lentamente foi soltando a mão dela, deixando que ela a retirasse de lá o mais rapidamente possível, mas não foi isso que aconteceu. Ao invés de descer sua mão, Hermione a ergueu mais um pouco, segurando o rosto de Ron. Olharam-se por uma fração de segundo e então suas bocas se juntaram, sedentas por beijos. Ron levantou Hermione pelo quadril e colocou-a sentada na mesa, ficando entre as pernas da mulher.

Os beijos estavam cada vez mais intensos e apaixonados. Até que Ron se afastou, bruscamente, passando a mão descontrolado pelo cabelo.

- Mione... Me desculpa, por favor, me desculpa. – dizia ele olhando assustado para ela.

- Ron, eu... – ela tentava falar.

- Eu sei, você pode vir a me odiar. Mas por favor, tenta me entender... Não é nada fácil pra mim. Me desculpa... – ele ia dizendo cada vez mais rápido.

- Ron, me escuta...

- Olha, a gente se fala depois. Eu estou me sentindo horrível, um aproveitador. 'To indo para a casa da minha mãe. – longe, encarou Hermione nos olhos. – Eu amo você.

CRACK!

- Eu também amo você, seu idiota! – ela bufava de raiva. Em três movimentos com a varinha arrumou toda a bagunça e aparatou em sua casa alugada.

~*~

Ron olhou para a casa que trazia tantas lembranças. Sorriu, feliz. Correu para a porta dos fundos, onde sabia que sua mãe estaria, já preparando o almoço. Bateu na porta duas vezes e entrou.

- Será que eu ainda sou bem vindo aqui? – disse sorrindo.

Surpresa, Molly parou de descascar as batatas e olhou para o seu filho.

- Ah, Roniquinho! – correu para seu filho e abraçou-o, fazendo com que ele ficasse sufocado.

- Ah, mamãe, 'tá tudo bem... – ele dizia rindo, mesmo que sua mãe o abraçasse com muita força.

- O quê? _Roniquinho _aqui em casa?

- Não, Fred, claro que não. – dizia Jorge. – É o _Roniquinho da mamãe._

- O _docinho de abóbora._

- O _presentinho açucarado de Merlin._

- Ah, calem a boca vocês dois! – disse Ron, mas não estava sério. Abraçou os irmãos rindo. – Cadê o Josh? Estou com saudades dele...

Fred, Jorge e Molly se entreolharam, mas nada disseram. Ron não percebeu.

- Ele está na sala com a Angelina. Tentando brincar com a Anny, mas ela só quer brincar de babar em cima dele por enquanto... – "Hey!"; dizia Jorge; "E essa brincadeira já é muito desenvolvida para a idade dela, ok?" – Mas vai lá. Ele vai gostar de ver o tio "Xissa".

- Tio "Xissa"? – perguntou Ron sem entender.

- É, ele não liga mais para o pai "Om". – e fez uma cara de quem realmente sentia muito por isso.

Ron riu. Seus irmãos eram o máximo, mesmo que completamente malucos.

Encaminhou-se para a sala. Logo viu as crianças no tapete. Anny engatinhando, tentando fugir de Josh e ele atrás dela com uma galinha de borracha na mão. Angelina e Milla – mulher de Jorge, medibruxa-chefe – conversavam no sofá.

Assim que avistou o tio, Josh esticou os bracinhos curtos e foi, meio cambaleante, em sua direção.

- Xissa! – Ron riu, não era uma brincadeira dos gêmeos. As mulheres no sofá viraram e o avistaram.

- Ron, que bom te ver! – dizia Angelina. – Não consegui esbarrar com você ontem, no aniversário da sua mãe. A Gina me disse que a Mione passou mal e você teve que levá-la para casa.

- Pois é... – ele concordou, tentando parecer convincente.

- Mas está tudo bem com ela, não? Ela está na cozinha com sua mãe? Estou morrendo de saudades dela! – Milla interveio.

- Ah, não ela não está lá... – mas ao ver as expressões preocupadas nos rostos das cunhadas acrescentou: - Mas já está tudo certo, ela já está se sentindo bem.

Josh, que já havia alcançado o tio, puxava incansavelmente sua calça jeans agora.

- Xissa! Xissa!

- Angelina, o que é "Xissa" afinal? – ele disse rindo, pegando Josh no colo.

- Ah, isso... – ela disse rindo. – Desde que provou Delícia Gasosa ontem esqueceu do Torrão de Barata que Fred sempre dava a ele.

- Ah, o "papai Om"... – ele lembrou rindo.

- Quê disse? – ela perguntou.

- Nada, nada... – ele respondeu rindo. – Brincadeiras do Fred.

- Sempre, não? – perguntou Angelina ironicamente, mas sorrindo. E virou-se para Milla, voltando a conversar.

Olhou para Josh e mexeu no nariz do sobrinho. Ele rapidamente segurou a grande mão de Ron entre seus dedinhos, num sorriso meio desdentado. Olhou para Anny, sentada no tapete, olhando para o tio como se ele tivesse salvado sua pele do "maluco da galinha de borracha". Foi até a sobrinha e sentou do seu lado, apoiando Josh em seu colo. Ela pareceu não gostar muito e tentou engatinhar para perto da mãe, mas Ron pegou-a pela barriga e a sentou em sua outra perna. Ficou brincando com as duas crianças por um tempo indeterminado, até que sua mãe o chamou.

Deixou as crianças novamente no tapete, onde Anny já saia o mais rápido possível de Josh. Virou-se para Milla.

- Milla, se não for fazer nada, eu queria conversar com você antes do almoço, pode ser?

- Claro, Ron, sem problemas.

- Ok. – e dirigiu-se para a cozinha.

- Que foi, mãe? - sentou-se numa cadeira qualquer e começou a beliscar a comida que já estava sendo posta na mesa.

- Deixe a comida, menino! – Ron parou na mesma hora. – Onde está Hermione?

- Em casa. – ele disse cabisbaixo. Sabia, mais cedo ou mais tarde sua mãe ou sua irmã viriam perguntar sobre ela.

- Como assim em casa? Pela primeira vez em todos esses anos eu vejo você aparecer aqui porque realmente deseja, sorrindo, sem parecer estar sendo forçado por Hermione. Parece que você está feliz, meu filho. E sei que ela também deve estar assim. A Mione é uma menina que encan...

- Não, mãe. Ela está na casa _dela._

Molly parou de falar abruptamente. Virou e encarou seu filho.

- Como assim na casa dela? Aquela casa é de vocês! Ou ela te expulsou de casa?? Ah, Ronald! O que você fez?

- O quêêê??? Mãe, eu não fiz nada! – por que sua mãe confiava mais no julgamento de Hermione do que o do próprio filho?

- É claro que fez, ela não é maluca! E te ama! Não te expulsaria de casa te amando se você não tivesse feito algo realmente, mas realmente ruim...

- Ela não me ama. – ele disse triste. – E, mesmo que amasse, não faz mais diferença agora.

- É claro que ama! Não teime com a sua mãe, menino! E como assim não faz diferença? Amor sempre faz diferença! – ela dizia balançando freneticamente o pano de prato.

- Mãe, dá um tempo com esse papo de amor, ok? Foi você que veio dizendo que "só amor não basta", pra começar!

- Porque não basta mesmo, meu filho! A prova disso é a sua relação com a Mione! Eu sei que vocês se amam! Mas olhe, adiantou? Ela te colocou pra fora de casa mesmo assim.

- Mãe – ele respirou fundo -, ela _não _me colocou para fora de casa. Ela saiu de casa.

- O QUÊ?? – Molly gritou – Você deixou que ela fosse embora?? Eu não te dei educação não, Ronald? Hein? Hein? – e ia batendo com o pano de prato em Ron, em partes do corpo diferente. Fazendo com que os braços erguidos dele em modo de defesa pouco adiantassem.

- Mãe! Pára com isso, pára com isso! – ele disse se levantando e se afastando dela. – É claro que eu não deixei que ela fosse! Você acha que eu adorei ter visto minha esposa saindo de casa? Terminando tudo comigo? Indo embora da minha vida? – ele tentou conter as lágrimas, mas não conseguia.

- Ah, meu filhinho... – Molly foi até ele e o abraçou, acariciando seus cabelos. – Não, é claro que não pensei nisso, me desculpe... – ela segurou o rosto do filho entre as mãos. – Mas o que aconteceu, então?

Ele baixou os olhos para o chão e, numa voz que não parecia a dele, respondeu a mãe:

- Ela foi embora. Eu tentei fazer com que ela ficasse, viria morar aqui ... – "Isso." Dizia Molly. – Mas ela não quis, disse que não precisava... Ela já havia alugado uma casa e iria para lá. Buscaria uma vez ou outra as coisas na nossa casa... – ele suspirou fundo. – Ah, mãe... Eu a magoei tanto... – e voltou a chorar.

Molly o abraçou novamente, sentindo o quanto seu filho estava sentindo por tudo isso.

- Você estava certa. Ela estava certa. Eu me fechava, me afastava de todos... E acabei afastando-a de mim também. Ahh, mãe... Não queria isso, eu não enxergava desse jeito.

- Eu sei, meu filho, eu sei... O amor que você sente por ela é algo que todo mundo pode ver, está na cara que você nunca quis magoá-la.

- E ela sabe disso, mãe? Se todos percebem, por que ela não percebe? – ele perguntava no ombro da mãe.

- Você sabe, ela sempre precisou de mais do que os outros. Mais informações, mais detalhes, mais _demonstrações._ Você foi duro com ela meu filho, dê um tempo para ela pensar em tudo. Tão forte quanto o seu amor por ela, é o dela por você.

Ele sorriu, fraquinho. Os olhos um pouco vermelhos.

- Anda! Desfaça essa cara de choro! Hoje eu quero ver meu filhinho feliz! Com o mesmo sorriso que entrou hoje aqui em casa pela porta da cozinha.

Nesse momento Gina entrou na cozinha.

- Mãe, tem alguma coisa para eu beliscar, o bebê está morren... – e parou quando viu Ron. – Oi, maninho. – foi até ele e beijou-lhe a bochecha.

- O bebê, hein? – perguntou Ron rindo.

- Ele está em fase de crescimento, precisa comer. – ela disse sorrindo e puxando uma cadeira ao lado do irmão. – Mas mãe, tem algo?

- Claro que tem! – Molly disse feliz colocando um prato de tortinhas de abóbora na frente deles.

- Ah, que delícia! – disse Gina massageando a barriga.

Ron ficou olhando para a irmã e um sorriso sincero tomou conta dos seus lábios. Gina, que estava com a boca cheia e mais duas tortinhas na mão, perguntou:

- Que foi? – e alguns pedacinhos caíram de sua boca. – Desculpe. – ela riu e tampou a boca com a mão vazia.

- Você está linda. – ele disse.

- Ah, Ron! – os olhos de Gina encheram-se d'água e ela pulou nos braços do irmão, que olhou meio sem entender para a mãe. "Grávidas", ele pôde fazer a leitura labial. – Quer sentir seu sobrinho?

Ele assentiu com a cabeça. Nunca havia sentido um bebê dentro da barriga, todas as chances que tivera com Gina durante toda a gravidez da ruiva, ele viera descartando. Era a distância do mundo que ele havia conjurado para si.

Passaram alguns minutos enquanto Gina e Ron se emocionavam juntos sentindo o bebê. Molly não parava de sorrir para os filhos, realmente feliz.

- Então, meu filho? Quer comer algo especial hoje?

- Ah, mãe, esqueci completamente. Não vou almoçar em casa hoje, tenho uma entrevista de emprego.

- Entrevista de emprego? Mas nós já temos um emprego! – disse Gina.

- É, eu sei. Mas é algo realmente tentador... E eu até estava querendo falar com Milla sobre isso.

- Vá chamá-la, então. Conversaremos logo, já que você não vai almoçar em casa. – Molly pediu.

Ele pulou da cadeira e foi correndo chamar a cunhada, também estava louco para saber de alguns detalhes.

Voltaram alguns minutos mais tarde. Angelina também os acompanhava com Josh no colo. Todos se encontravam na cozinha agora, menos Jorge, que estava colocando Anny para dormir no andar de cima.

- E então, por que toda essa euforia? – perguntou Milla se sentando na mesa e se servindo de uma tortinha também.

- Ok. – e ele começou a contar sobre Hellene e o seu recado.

- Ueh, mas e o St. Mungus, Ron? – perguntou sua irmã.

- Eu sei, por isso queria falar com você, Milla. – disse ele virando-se para a cunhada. – Desde que Voldemort foi destruído conseguimos alas do St. Mungus com nossos nomes, mas não fazemos nada realmente produtivo. Não vejo as crianças da ala pediátrica, a Gina também não tem contato com a ala dos idosos, tanto quanto a Mione na ala das mamães – apenas depois que falara sentiu o quanto a saudade de Hermione gritar em seu peito. _Você acabou de vê-la, acalme-se._ E continuou: - Apenas o Neville tem contato diário com a ala de feitiços irreversíveis porque pediu para realmente ser efetivado, devido aos seus pais.

- Entendo... – ia dizendo Milla. – Então você quer saber se há algum problema em aceitar um outro emprego?

- Sim. Já que nós fazemos apenas a parte social. Os eventos, premiações, etc. Sabem, eu sou muito novo para trabalhar apenas de vez em quando num hospital, e ainda de forma inoperante! – ele disse um pouco vermelho. Estaria sendo mal agradecido? – Então, é isso... Eu queria mais que um nome em algum lugar.

Milla o encarou com seus olhos cor de mel.

- Bom, não há porque não permitir. Desde que você não falte nos eventos, eles são realmente importantes... – ela revirou os olhos e sorriu. – Digo, realmente importantes para o "Todo Poderoso Chefão" lá. – todos riram. – Tudo certo, Ron. Hoje mesmo eu mando uma coruja para o Sr. Edberg falando sobre sua proposta.

- Ah, Milla! Muito brigado! – dizia ele feliz. – Chudley Cannons! – disse rindo erguendo os braços.

Alguns Weasley gritaram com ele, outros bateram palmas. Ele parecia realmente feliz.

- Bom, é melhor eu ir andando. Hora marcada para o almoço. Só queria fazer mais uma coisa... Mãe, a senhora mexeu no meu quarto desde que saí daqui?

- Não, filho. Apenas limpava, mas continua tudo no lugar.

- Ok. Muito bom, muito bom... – ele despediu-se de todos, deu um beijo na barriga da irmã e subiu as escadas correndo até seu antigo quarto.

Um mundo laranja-vivo envolveu Ron. Ele sentiu-se mais em casa que nunca. Quantas recordações haviam ali. Correu os olhos de um lado para o outro. Riu dos livros jogados, dos pôsteres de quadribol por todo o quarto e então avistou o que queria.

Em cima da mesa, impecavelmente limpo, encontrava-se um tabuleiro de xadrez. O tabuleiro que ele e seu pai costumavam jogar. Encarou as peças gastas, o tabuleiro lascado em algumas partes, mas não havia nada de material que tivesse mais valor que aquilo.

Segurou o peão que estava duas casas a frente das outras peças entre seus dedos e depois de suspirar pesadamente, colocou-o de volta na posição original: ao lado dos outros peões. Sorriu, realmente satisfeito com o feito e jogou-se no chão, ao lado de sua cama.

- O que você está procurando? – ele pôde ouvir a voz de sua mãe da porta.

- Uma caixa.

- Para quê? – ela perguntou curiosa.

- Vou guardar meu xadrez.

Silêncio.

Ron, ainda deitado no chão, virou sua cabeça em direção a mãe. Ela estava com os olhos cheios d'água e com uma mão a frente da boca.

Ele levantou-se e abraçou sua mãe. Ela já havia caído no choro.

- Ah, Rony, fico tão feliz, _tão _feliz. Era a única coisa que você queria que ficasse como está, pelo o que seu pai te pediu. Você nunca deixava que arrumassem esse tabuleiro. – ela dizia emocionada.

- É, eu sei, mãe. Mas percebi que não dependo disso, não posso depender.

Ela apertou as bochechas do filho, sorrindo com os olhos vermelhos.

- Além do mais, não tenho apenas esse tabuleiro como lembrança. – ele disse olhando para o tabuleiro.

- Não, claro que não. Você e seu pai têm muitas histórias e boas lembranças juntos. Umas que me faziam até pirar. – ela disse rindo gostosamente.

- É, eu sei... Desculpe, mãe. – ele disse um pouco encabulado.

- Não, não desculpo não. Você fez o que fez com seu pai e se tornou um homem maravilhoso. Educado, fino, elegante, intelig...

- Menos, mamãe... – ele disse rindo.

- Certo. Mas não desculpo. Se vocês não fizessem o que fizeram talvez não fossem tão perfeitos. – ela disse como se encerrasse a conversa.

- Mas... – ele disse baixinho. – e se isso mudasse o destino do papai?

Não queria encarar sua mãe. Sabia que falar de seu pai a deixava realmente feliz, mas falar da morte deste era outra coisa totalmente diferente.

- Destino é destino, meu filho. – ela dizia enquanto arrumava os cabelos dele. – Nada muda o destino. Eu fui feliz com seu pai o tempo suficiente para saber que seria feliz eternamente com ele. Sei que nosso amor é algo tangível e também sei que vocês cresceram num ambiente maravilhoso, mesmo que faltasse dinheiro às vezes. E seu pai, com certeza, não gostaria de ver nenhum dos seus filhos presos a uma lembrança ruim. Principalmente o _melhor presente _dele.

Ron sorriu e abraçou a mãe novamente. Tudo o que ela falara era verdade.

- Vou pegar uma caixa para você. – ela saiu do quarto e voltou instantes depois com uma bonita caixa de madeira. – É melhor se apressar, não vai querer chegar atrasado ao seu almoço, não?

- Não, pode deixar. – ele abraçou a mãe mais uma vez antes dela descer.

Encarou o tabuleiro mais uma vez. Abriu a caixa um pouco mais embaixo da mesa e arrastou todas as peças para dentro dela, logo depois fechando o tabuleiro e o guardando também. Deixou a caixa em cima da cama.

- É você que arruma o tabuleiro agora e me espera, pai. – disse sorrindo.

E aparatou.

**When I and my mother would desagree**

**(Quando eu e minha mãe discutíamos)**

**To get my way, I would run from her to him**

**(Para ter apoio eu corria dela para ele)**

**He'd make me laugh just to comfort me**

**(Ele me fazia rir só para me confortar)**

**Then finally make me do just what my mama said**

**(E finalmente fazia com que eu fizesse o que minha mãe acabara de dizer)**

**Later that night when I was asleep**

**(Mais tarde, naquela noite, quando eu estava dormindo)**

**He left a dollar under my sheet**

**(Ele deixou um dólar sob meu lençol)**

**Never dreamed that he would be gone from me**

**(Nunca sonhei que ele poderia ser levado de mim)**

***

Ron chegou ao Caldeirão Furado exatamente na hora marcada. Parou assim que deu dois passos dentro do estabelecimento: quem era o pai de Olívio afinal? Olhando de um lado para o outro ele não viu ninguém que talvez estivesse esperando por outra pessoa. Será que ficar em pé onde estava seria uma má escolha? Bom, talvez ficassem intrigados e viessem a lhe perguntar alguma coisa, esclarecendo suas dúvidas do motivo que estaria fazendo um homem entrar num bar-hospedaria e não fazer absolutamente nada além de ficar parado. Mas, antes que pudesse ao menos pensar no que faria exatamente, Tom, o dono do bar, se aproximou dele e perguntou:

- Sr. Weasley?

- Sim! – ele disse mais empolgado do que deveria.

- Me acompanhe, por favor. O Sr. Wood já o espera. – disse num tom visivelmente intrigado pela empolgação do ruivo.

Com as mãos dentro dos bolsos da capa, Ron seguiu o homem. Sentia o seu coração bater mais rápido em excitação, suas mãos tremiam com o nervosismo. O que faria? Seria aceito? Valeria a pena?

Pararam em uma mesa mais para o canto e ele se viu a frente de um senhor queimado pelo sol, com o rosto vermelho e um sorriso jovial. Teve de assumir para si mesmo que, se não estivesse tão nervoso, seria fácil associar este homem ao pai de Olívio.

- Sr. Wood, este é o Sr. Weasley. Desejam fazer seu pedido agora?

- Traga para mim um suco de abóbora. Weasley?

- Dois então. – ele disse sorrindo.

- Certo. "Do-is s-su-c-cos de ab-bó-bo-ra". – ele ia dizendo enquanto escrevia no caderninho em sua mão. – Volto logo com as bebidas. – e saiu.

- E então... – começou o Sr. Wood.

Ron não disse nada. Ainda sorria de um modo meio bobo e tentava controlar suas mãos dentro da capa. Phillip Wood riu e falou:

- Não precisa ficar nervoso. Já acho que o cargo é seu. É só você realmente querê-lo. Muitos dos homens que entrevistei, ao saber que se tratava de um cargo para os Cannons, diziam que isso não era para eles. Não estavam preparados para encarar um time que não fosse da primeira divisão e essas besteiras que os loucos por dinheiro falam.

Ron ouvia atentamente. Mesmo que o cargo já fosse seu, como Wood dissera, era bom saber porque _ele_ estava sendo contratado.

- Mas você, pelo contrário. Sua paixão por quadribol e, principalmente, pelo Chudley Cannons fizeram com que meu filho viesse falar comigo, e hoje, eu também estou vendo que você é perfeito para o cargo em questão.

- Obrigado senhor, eu não tenho o que dizer. – ele disse, suas orelhas ganhando o conhecido tom avermelhado.

- Não há muito o que dizer rapaz, eu sei. Já fui jovem e já ganhei a oferta de trabalho que tanto ansiava. Eu não parava de suar frio.

Ron riu.

- Bom, o que não sei muito é sobre seu histórico com o quadribol. Olívio se formou antes mesmo de saber se você tinha talento para o jogo.

- Na verdade... Eu entrei como goleiro da Grifinória quando ele se formou.

- Pelas barbas de Merlin! – Phillip deu um sorriso de empolgação e subindo alguns centímetros da cadeira. – Isso é muito, muito bom, Weasley. Poderia até ser... É, seria... – e parou de falar olhando para Ron.

Ficaram se encarando por um momento, Phillip encarando-o e Ron esperando uma conclusão do que ele estaria pensando. Mas parecia que o homem se perdera em seus próprios pensamentos.

- Sr. Wood?

- Phillip. Phillip, meu jovem. – ele disse sorrindo. – Eu... Me desculpe, estou impressionado. Vim até aqui achando que resolveria um problema e posso resolver dois. _Hipogrifos saltitantes!_ – ele dizia mais uma vez empolgado olhando para Ron.

Ron esperou mais uma vez, visivelmente impressionado de que fosse tão capaz de exercer o cargo.

- Então, vamos falar de negócios agora. Ah, obrigado, Tom. Então, Weasley – "Ron, senhor." – Certo, Ron. Eu precisava encontrar um técnico para os Cannons...

Ron quase se levantou, tamanho o pulo que deu em sua cadeira. Seu rosto se abriu num enorme sorriso.

- Ouça, filho. Ouça. Então, precisava de um técnico, mas também precisava de um _goleiro._ – Ron o olhou de boca aberta, surpreso. – Olívio não quer o cargo, diz que seu tempo para o quadribol já passou, mas você... E tendo substituído o meu filho. Veja! É perfeito! Claro que vai exigir muito mais de você, mas além de pagarmos o salário de técnico e goleiro, podemos conversar sobre um bônus pela perda do seu tempo.

- Phillip, eu não tenho o que dizer, seria perfeito. Mas temo que não possa vir a aceitar ser goleiro também. Sou responsável por uma das alas do St. Mungus e tenho que ficar a disposição do calendário festivo e burocrático.

- Entendo. Bom, como técnico agora você pode indicar qualquer pessoa para o cargo. Você é quem manda agora.

- Nunca imaginei que um dia seria técnico do Chudley Cannons. – rapidamente pensou em como seu pai estaria sabendo disso e sorriu. _Ele estaria feliz, como eu estou._

- Sei que disse que ficaria para o almoço com o técnico dos canhões – Ron sorriu -, mas imprevistos surgiram essa manhã e eu tive quer marcar umas reuniões para esta tarde. Sobre a papelada para assinar, os contratos, as fichas dos jogadores, etc; avisarei a minha secretária para vir assim que aparatar no Ministério. Ela só está esperando a confirmação de que você aceitou o cargo. Bom, Ron, passar bem. – ele chegou mais perto do ruivo e falou num tom mais baixo: - Faça a figa funcionar para o nosso time. – e aparatou.

Ron sorriu. Olhou em volta e tudo parecia tão mais intenso, tão mais vivo. E _laranja_!

- Boa tarde!

Ele olhou para a pessoa a sua frente e reconheceu aquele rosto bonito e sorridente.

- Boa tarde, Hellene. Sente-se, por favor.

Ela sorriu e se sentou. Olhou para Ron e aproximou-se, baixando o tom de sua voz.

- Eu sei que o senhor deve estar ansioso para saber de tudo, mas eu estou ansiosa pelo almoço. – e sorriu – Importa-se de almoçarmos primeiro?

- Na verdade, não. – ele disse sorrindo e percebendo que também estava com bastante fome. – Estava tão empolgado que esqueci da fome.

Ela o olhou profundamente.

- Isso acontece às vezes. Principalmente quando estamos apaixonados.

Ele não ficou vermelho, não ficou sem graça, não se sentiu intimidado. Na verdade saber que uma mulher como Hellene o olhava de uma maneira diferente do comum era muito bom. Saber que podia impressionar outras mulheres era melhor ainda.

Ele também olhou-a nos olhos e sorriu.

- Parece que não falaremos apenas de negócios hoje.

E estendeu sua mão esquerda segurando a direita dela. Hellene sorriu e olhou para sua mão junto a dele. Seus olhos se fixaram na fina aliança de ouro branco que envolvia o dedo anelar de Ron, que fez com que sua feição mudasse na hora.

Intrigado com a mudança de estado de Hellene, ele acompanhou o olhar dela e encarou sua aliança. Pensou em Hermione e encarou Hellene.

Sorriu.

- Isso? – e puxou sua mão apontando para a aliança. – Não é nada. – e retirou do dedo guardando-a no bolso. – Não mais.

Hellene sorriu.

- Sim, não falaremos apenas de negócios hoje. Tom, dois whiskys de fogo, por favor!

~*~

Hermione sentia falta do ambiente d'A Toca. Aquele em que ela crescera e não o que visitava ultimamente, não com um Ron tão diferente do que costumava ser. A casa, mesmo desarrumada e torta, fazia com que cada um se sentisse à vontade, feliz.

Depois do café da manhã com Ron, ela foi para sua casa e por lá ficou. Entediada, cansada da vida monótona e sem rumo que estava levando. Queria mudar. Mudar com Ron. Queria ser feliz com ele como costumavam ser, queria fazer loucuras por ele, queria que ele também as fizesse por ela, queria fazer nada com ele, porque com ele isso já era o bastante. Já fazia valer a pena.

Levantou-se de um salto.

Os Weasley não haviam deixado de ser sua família. Poderia visitá-los. Ainda mais sendo tão perto da hora do almoço. Ele não estaria lá, não se sentiria incomodado ou o que quer que fosse. Sentia saudades das conversas engraçadas com Ginny, de rir dos meninos. Haviam crescido tanto em tão pouco tempo... Ela precisava reviver os bons momentos de sua vida. Fazer biscoitos com a Molly, discutir com os gêmeos apenas para irritá-los sobre a falta de segurança das Gemialidades, fazer testes bobos de revista com Ginny... Queria reconquistar o que ela havia perdido numa fase que queria superar. Então, sem pensar mais, aparatou n'A Toca.

~*~

- Eu não acredito! – gritou Ginny, não contendo o riso ao olhar pela janela da cozinha, vendo Hermione se aproximar. Deixou, mais que depressa, a travessa com as batatas assadas em cima da mesa e foi ao encontro da amiga o mais rápido que sua barriga permitia.

- Oi. – começou Hermione com a voz um tanto falhada. Deverias mesmo estar lá?

- "Oi."? É assim que você me recebe agora? Ah, eu estava com tantas saudades! Não que eu não tenha te visto ultimamente, mas... Ai, Gina, cale a boca! – ela disse a si mesma revirando os olhos e rindo. – Anda, cadê nosso abraço?

Hermione abraçou a amiga, aliviada de que ainda fosse tão bem vinda àquela casa. Sorriu e, ainda de olhos fechados e abraçada a Ginny, desejou que fosse assim todos os dias daquele em diante. Com uma única diferença: Ron também abraçaria sua irmã e, logo depois, daria sua mão a ela para que, juntos, entrassem na casa que também era considerada a deles.

- As duas não vão dividir esse abraço com mais ninguém, é? – gritava Molly da porta dos fundos. – Andem logo, mocinhas! Ou a comida vai esfriar.

As duas se olharam sorrindo, relembrando os tempos de adolescência onde ouviam o mesmo discurso. Iam caladas em direção à casa, até que Ginny disse:

- Certo. Olha... Eu prometi a mim mesma que não ia tocar no assunto, mas eu estou louca para saber como as coisas andam entre você e o tapado do meu irmão!

- Não fale dele assim... – ela sorriu. – Eu gosto dele.

- Eu também gosto! Mas estou sendo sincera ao chamá-lo de tapado...

- Ginevra!

Ela riram.

- Vão... não sei como. – disse Hermione, para logo depois rir.

- Você está rindo? – Ginny ia abrindo a porta que dava diretamente na cozinha. – Mione, não saber como vão as coisas é ruim! Logo você! Sem saber de algo??

- Sem saber de quê? - interveio Molly colocando a jarra com o suco de abóbora na mesa.

- Da minha situação com o Ron. – ela abaixou a cabeça. Não era mais engraçado se poderia vir a escutar Molly ralhando com ela.

- Há mais o que saber? – ela perguntou simplesmente.

- Como assim, mãe? – Ginny ia servindo os sucos, mas logo parou quando o cheiro a deixou enjoada e ela correu para abrir a porta novamente para que o ar entrasse no aposento.

- Vocês estão passando por uma crise. Todos os casais têm as suas... São elas que mostram a cada um desse relacionamento o que de mais importante eles pertencem. O que realmente vale a pena. Se a relação é forte o bastante para encarar o problema e superar.

- Eu... Eu só não queria que fosse assim... – Hermione disse num suspiro. – Não dessa maneira tão difícil. Nós nos afastamos muito... E às vezes eu chego a pensar que podemos até voltar, mas não porque realmente queremos, mas sim porque nos acostumamos a nossa vida a dois.

- Você realmente pensa assim? Que está apenas acostumada? – Molly perguntou encarando-a ao seu lado.

- Não! – ela respondeu rapidamente. – Eu o amo!

- Então pare de pensar besteiras, ele te ama e você também sabe disso. Não fique pensando no que pode ou não separá-los, apenas faça o possível para tê-lo de volta ao seu lado. É o que ele também deseja... Vocês apenas não tiveram uma boa chance de conversar...

Depois disso Hermione não teve coragem de falar mais nada, mas sorriu. No fundo sabia que eles dois realmente se amavam. Tudo terminaria bem.

Depois de um almoço entre garotas, Molly, Ginny e Hermione foram para a sala. Ginny não deixou que ninguém falasse de outra coisa que não fosse seu bebê. Ela dizia que tinha certeza do sexo da criança, que seria uma menina, ruivinha, com os olhos do Harry. Molly apenas apreciava a empolgação da filha na sua primeira gravidez.

- Ah, Ginny, você não pode ter tanta certeza. – dizia Hermione, mais para provocar a amiga.

- O QUÊ? É claro que eu posso ter certeza! Estou falando: é uma menina, com o cabelinho ruivo, olhinhos do Harry, e, por Merlin, que não saia com meu cotovelo!

- Hum? O que tem demais no seu cotovelo?- perguntou Hermione rindo.

- Pergunte ao tapado do seu marido! – Ah, mamãe, não o defenda, ele é tapado mesmo. – Enfim, Mione... Ele sempre disse que eu tenho um cotovelo torto. – ela dizia com um biquinho. – Eu não quero uma filha com o cotovelo torto!

- Mas minha filha, você não tem...

- Ah, tenho sim mãe! Se não tivesse o tapado do seu filho não me perturbaria minha infância e adolescência toda!

Hermione se segurava para não rir da amiga. Ginny sempre fora um tanto quanto estourada e, estando grávida, rir de um assunto _tão _delicado como este seria o mesmo que mexer com uma manticora.

- Mãe! – as três viraram a cabeça em direção à cozinha. – Mãe!!

- É o Ron? – perguntou Hermione logo se levantando.

- Acho que sim. – Molly também se levantou e caminhou em direção a cozinha, com Ginny e Hermione logo atrás.

Molly pareceu respirar com um pouco mais de dificuldade quando se deparou com a cena: Ron estava entrando em casa, às gargalhadas de mãos dadas com outra mulher que Hermione logo reconheceu.

_Cabelos negros, olhos vivamente negros, óculos, dentes bonitos, lábios bonitos, sorriso bonito... Bonita. Bonita!!!_

- O... O que... Ron, o que está acontecendo aqui? – Molly perguntou tentando parecer normal, mas seu tom de voz – ligeiramente mais agudo – denunciava que ela estava nervosa.

- Ah, mãe! Desculpe... – ele continuava rindo. – Não apresentei vocês. Mãe, esta é a Lenne, e Lenne, esta é a melhor mãe do mundo, a minha. – e então a abraçou.

- Prazer, Sra. Weasley... – começou Hellene com o mesmo tom de voz que Ron.

Molly tentou sorrir, o que foi pior. Se desvencilhou de Ron e olhou Hermione com um quê de pena. Ron e Hellene, que até então não tinham notado a presença das outras duas, as encararam.

- Lenne, e essa aqui é minha irmã. – e foi abraçá-la.

- Sai pra lá, seu tapado! Você está bêbado. – disse Ginny se afastando com as mãos na barriga, como que para proteger o bebê.

- Bêbado? Sim, estou... – e riu. – E essa… - ele disse chegando perto de Hermione. – é o amor da minha vi...

Mas ele não terminou.

Molly o puxara pelo braço, afastando-o de Hermione, que encarava a janela da cozinha, com os olhos cheios d'água.

- Mãe!

- "Mãe" o quê? Você me diz que vai para um almoço para resolver uma proposta de emprego e volta bêbado, com outra, desrespeitando sua mulher, sua irmã e a mim em minha própria casa?

Ele a olhou incrédulo.

- Não, mãe... Não é nada dis...

- Não quero saber. Nós vamos ter uma conversa muito séria agora. Suba para o seu quarto!

Ron agora deixara o tom risonho de lado, estava sério. Ou ao menos tentando, ao se erguer ele tombou para o lado com o efeito da bebida.

- Você não pode mandar em mim assim! Não mais!

- Ah, eu posso sim! Eu ainda sou sua mãe e você está na minha casa, logo obedece as minhas regras. Suba, _agora_!

- Lenne, me desc...

- Cale a boca! Vá para o seu quarto, Ronald! – então Molly se virou para a mulher que olhava toda a cena chocada. – _Querida,_ eu gostaria que você partisse agora. Meu filho é casado e isso encerra qualquer coisa entre vocês dois.

- Não, a senhora não ent... – ela começou, mas Molly estava irredutível.

- Na verdade nem quero. Por favor... – e indicou a porta.

Hellene lançou a Hermione um olhar com o mais profundo nojo e aparatou sem dizer mais nada.

- Vai! Digam agora, as duas, que ele não é tapado!

~*~

Assim que Molly entrou no quarto, viu que Ron estava deitado em sua antiga cama. Foi até ele, entregando uma xícara de chá.

- Eu não quero.

- E eu não estou perguntando se você quer.

Sem escolha, ele bebeu o chá.

- É uma poção revigorante, você vai se sentir estranho.

- Obrigada por só avisar depois. – ele disse com uma das mãos sobre a barriga.

- Você merecia. – e então encarou o filho. – Ah, Ron... – e desatou a chorar.

Ele ficou sem saber o que fazer. Não estava tão bêbado a ponto de não lembrar o que havia acontecido há pouco, a ponto de não lembrar o quão furiosa sua mãe parecia estar. E agora... Ela estava simplesmente chorando na sua frente.

- Mãe...

- Nem comece a falar. Você vai me escutar.

Ele abaixou sua cabeça. Como, no mesmo dia, conseguira ficar tão bem com sua mãe e sua irmã e decepcioná-las?

- O que você foi fazer hoje? Foi realmente sobre um emprego ou era apenas uma desculpa para se encontrar com essa mulher?

Ele a olhou surpreso. Como ela podia pensar nisso?

- Foi _realmente_ um emprego.

- Ok... – ela tentava controlar as lágrimas. – Olha, guarde a sua explicação para a sua esposa, a qual está lá embaixo, chorando no ombro da sua irmã porque reparou que você está sem sua aliança.

- Eu...

- Já disse, não quero suas explicações. Você não deve isso a mim. Só acho que você está desperdiçando um tempo que é único. Algo que você só pode vir a perceber quando for tarde demais. A Mione está frágil, meu filho. Vulnerável demais com todos esses acontecimentos. Não se arrependa do que você faz, não dê motivos a si próprio para, um dia, olhar para trás e pensar na vida que poderia ter tido ao lado dela. Não faça como eu... Não queira dar tudo o que tem para um último dia com seu pai.

Molly saiu do quarto, deixando Ron pior do que ele se sentira quando tomou a poção.

**If I could steal**

**(Se eu pudesse roubar)**

**One final glance, one final step, one final dance with hi****m**

**(Um último ****suspiro, um último passo, uma última dança com ele)**

**I'd play a song that never, ever end**

**(Eu tocaria uma música que nunca, jamais acabaria)**

**'Cause I'd love, love, love**

**(Porque eu amaria, amaria, amaria)**

**To dance with my father again**

**(Dançar com meu pai novamente)**

***

Sem saber o que fazer ao certo, Ron abriu a porta de seu quarto e encarou as escadas. Parecia um outro meio o que o esperava lá embaixo, era um silêncio imutável, cortante e frio. Devagar, foi descendo as escadas, temendo fazer muito barulho.

Dirigiu-se à cozinha, queria falar com sua mãe, queria explicar-se, queria pedir desculpas, queria tanta coisa que sua mente estava confusa. Mas, ao invés de encarar sua mãe, seus olhos se encontraram com os da pessoa que ele menos queria ver no momento: Hermione.

Parecendo ler seus pensamentos, ela falou, olhando-o nos olhos:

- Ela está no quarto. Veio dizer que ia se recolher, pois não estava se sentindo muito bem, Ginny foi levar um chá para ela. E eu só não fui embora porque ela me pediu para esperar, para que nos despedíssemos direito. O que eu vejo que foi um erro agora... – e desviou seu olhar daquele rosto que parecia triste e decepcionado consigo mesmo.

- Mione, eu...

- E eu não quero saber.

Ele a olhou. Não estava com cabeça para aquela conversa, ele sabia. Mas também sabia que, se ela não acontecesse agora, as coisas poderiam não voltar a ficar bem – por mais que isso, no momento, já fosse difícil.

Ele foi caminhando para perto dela, lentamente. Ela ainda não voltara seu olhar para ele, olhava para qualquer coisa, mas recusava-se a olhá-lo. Tinha medo de vacilar, medo de aceitar as desculpas só ao ver sua expressão, medo de consentir a um beijo, medo de ser amada naquele momento, pois ela amava. Mesmo que não quisesse.

Ele chegou próximo dela, por trás. Hermione pôde sentir o calor do corpo dele próximo ao seu, seu cheiro. Sentiu-se inebriada por tudo isso, mas, no momento seguinte, também pôde sentir o seu hálito: whisky de fogo.

- Se você tocar um dedo em mim, Weasley, eu juro que te azaro! – mas não se moveu. Não queria ir para longe dele. E também estava curiosa para saber o quão disposto ele estava a se arriscar por essa relação.

Suavemente, ele começou a deslizar sua mão sobre o braço dela. Ela fechou os olhos, apenas sentindo o toque dele, mas a situação rapidamente tomou conta de sua mente de novo quando ela viu a mão esquerda dele sem a aliança.

Afastou-se, rapidamente e, ágil como sempre fora, sacou sua varinha e apontou para ele. Sua mão tremendo, seus olhos querendo derramar lágrimas e lágrimas, sua garganta seca, incapaz de pronunciar qualquer palavra.

- Eu sei que eu errei muito, sei que já disse isso muitas vezes também. Mas Mione, eu AMO você... Você sabe disso, sabe que eu sempre fui louco por você, sabe que eu morro de ciúmes de qualquer um que se aproxime demais de você, sabe que eu...

- Cala a boca! – ela disse, sua voz falhando. Mas não era por estar chorosa, era raiva. – Como você tem coragem de falar isso pra mim? Como? Depois de trazer uma outra mulher para a casa da sua própria mãe? Depois de ficar de mãos dadas com ela? Depois... Seu cafajeste! Depois de tirar sua aliança! – ela não pensou no que fez depois. Apontou a varinha para a pilha de pratos na estante e depois para Ron. Os pratos passavam velozes por ela, acertando-o nos braços, nas pernas, no tórax. Ele, com os braços protegendo a cabeça, pedia para que ela parasse. – Parar?? E se eu pedir para você deixar de ser um idiota?? Deixar de estragar a sua vida?? A minha?!?!

Os pratos que ainda estavam no ar caíram no chão. Hermione olhou para Ron que se encontrava com cortes causados pelos pratos e quase se arrependeu. Ele não a olhava, encarava os pratos quebrados no chão. Sacou sua varinha e passou a se concentrar nos pratos, tornando-os úteis de novo.

Depois de cinco minutos de silêncio absoluto, Ron resolveu tentar novamente. Encarou Hermione que desviou o olhar dele rapidamente.

- Eu estrago mesmo sua vida? – ele perguntou com a voz fraca, de quem realmente se arrepende.

Ela olhou para ele novamente, como quem não acreditava no que acabara de ouvir. Ele não _estragava_ sua vida... Ele a tornava melhor, muito melhor. Mas isso fora até certa época. Tudo desmoronou depois.

- Sua pergunta não merece uma resposta. – ela disse tentando parecer fria.

- Mione, por favor... – ele disse dando dois passos em sua direção, mais ainda cauteloso. – Eu... Eu não suportaria saber que estrago sua vida. Eu quero seu bem, acima de tudo...

- Não quer, não. – ela disse, cortando-o.

- Quero sim! Olha, eu 'to cansado disso, sabia? Cansado de ficar me desculpando sempre, ficar atrás de você! Ficar em suas mãos, depender das suas decisões... Você sabe que eu te amo, mesmo com todo esse seu jeito egoísta de "Eu sofri", "Eu fui traída", por Merlin, Mione... Não chega, não?

Ela cerrou os punhos. Fechou os olhos e tentou contar até 10, mas as palavras dele não saíam de sua cabeça.

- Que bom! – ela disse simplesmente, encarando-o com frieza.

- Hum? "Que bom!"? – ele perguntou sem entender. Por que ela tinha de ser tão confusa?

- Sim! Que bom! Os dois não agüentam mais isso, os dois estão cansados de toda essa situação. É o fim. Acabou.

- Não, não acabou, não! – seu tom de voz deixava transparecer raiva.

- Claro que acabou! Ou você acha que eu vou me submeter a um casamento de fachada enquanto você tira sua aliança para sair com qualquer uma que encontre?

- Eu não saio com qualquer uma que encontre... – ele começou tentando explicar-se, mas ela interveio.

- Melhor ainda então! Vá morar com ela! Case com ela! Assim você não vai precisar ficar escondendo sua aliança!

Ele não disse nada, ficou encarando-a, sem acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

- O que foi? Finalmente você entendeu? – ela disse com frieza quando percebeu o modo que ele a olhava.

- Não.

- Que foi, então?

- Eu não a amo. Você sabe disso.

- Não sei de nada. Não sei nem se te conheço mais... E, sinceramente, seria melhor que você a amasse.

- Pára de falar assim, Mione. Eu... Por que você 'tá falando isso?

- Seria melhor para você aceitar... Sabe, não ficar com peso na consciência de que nosso casamento tenha acabado de vez por causa de um casinho qualquer com uma mulherzinha qualquer.

Silêncio.

- É, acho que você entendeu agora... – ela disse olhando para sua mão esquerda.

Ron também olhava para a mão de Hermione, lembrando do exato momento em que colocara a aliança em seu dedo. Lembrando do sorriso dela, de como o corpo dele parecia completamente inebriado pelo brilho dos olhos dela, do amor dos dois. Era isso? O fim? Realmente acabara?

- Eu realmente achava que você dava mais importância a nossa aliança, sabe? Achava que ela significava mais que um simples acessório. Mas acho que me enganei... – ela fechou os olhos com força, como seu quisesse controlar o choro, o que não adiantou muito. Grossas lágrimas desceram pelo seu rosto enquanto ela mexia em sua aliança. – E eu juro... Nunca pensei que fosse me enganar pela coisa que achava mais certa em minha vida: nós dois.

Ron abaixou a cabeça. Vê-la daquele jeito doía mais do que qualquer coisa. Sabia o quão errado ele estava, mas queria que ela gritasse com ele, continuasse jogando pratos... Não frágil como se encontrava agora. Quando ela ficava assim ele se sentia a pior pessoa do mundo, incapaz de fazê-la sentir-se segura, protegida. Ele queria abraçá-la, beijá-la, dizer a ela que ele a protegeria de tudo e todos... Mas o que podia fazer se a única pessoa que causara todo esse sofrimento era ele mesmo?

- Toma.

Quando ele levantou sua cabeça, encarando-a, viu que ela o olhava com os olhos vermelhos e com a mão direita estendida. Em sua palma estava a aliança de ouro branco, gravada com escrita em Runas – que ele fizera questão de aprender para que só ela entendesse o que representavam aqueles símbolos na aliança.

- Eu... Mione... Não...

- Acabou, Ronald. – ela disse parecendo se esforçar para isso.

- Não, Mione... Não fala assim.

- O que você quer que eu fale? Seja racional, Ronald! Você conseguiria ficar no meu lugar? Por quanto tempo? Quantas horas? Eu não agüento mais isso! Não agüento mais essa vida! Não quero mais me iludir achando que você, um dia, voltará a ser o que era!

- Mion... – ele tentou falar.

- E não me interrompa! – ela disse olhando-o com raiva. – Eu só... Só... – e, mais uma vez, suas feições mudaram. – Só queria ser feliz com você... – e começou a chorar novamente.

Dessa vez Ron não hesitou. Puxou Hermione para seus braços, aconchegando-a em seu peito. Ele pôde perceber que ela estava um pouco desconfortável... Não parecia que um se encaixava nos braços do outro como costumava ser. Aquela situação toda era estranha. Eles se tornaram estranhos.

Mas era incrível o que cada um deles podia sentir ao estar tão próximo do outro.

Ocultos, com os rostos virados, eles sorriram. Aproveitando, talvez, o último momento que teriam juntos.

Da porta, Ginny sorria ao ver o irmão e sua amiga.

- Tapados... – e, acariciando sua barriga, subiu novamente as escadas que acabara de descer.

**Sometimes I listen outside the door**

**(Às vezes eu ouvia de fora da porta)**

**And I'd hear how my mother cried for him**

**(E escutava como minha mãe chorava por ele)**

**I pray for her even more than me**

**(Eu rezava para ela ainda mais do que por mim)**

**I pray for her even more than me**

**(Eu rezava para ela ainda mais do que por mim)**

*******

Eles não sabiam quanto tempo ao certo ficaram abraçados um ao outro, sabiam apenas que, quando aquele momento acabasse, quando tivessem que se encarar, toda a realidade voltaria à tona. Toda a complexidade da relação dos dois. Todas as mágoas, as feridas abertas, as palavras de ódio lançadas ao vento, por mais que fosse por pura vingança. O olhar de cada um mostraria ao outro como eles estavam: ele, com os olhos azuis, perdidos, sem rumo; ela com os castanhos, avermelhados devido ao choro, traída, enganada.

Talvez por isso o tempo do abraço tenha superado certos limites. Não queriam ficar novamente frente a frente com a verdade, com a situação em que se encontravam.

Gostariam de estender aquele momento de paz e de ternura para sempre ou, pelo menos, até que tudo fosse esquecido, devido ao tempo. Mas isso era impossível.

Lentamente, Ron foi se afastando dela. De olhos fechados ele encostou a sua testa na dela e, com sua mão esquerda, segurou a direita dela, a que ainda segurava a aliança. Não mais alto que um suspiro, ele disse:

- Eu ainda vou devolvê-la a você, pode ter certeza disso. E vai ser como da primeira vez que a coloquei em seu dedo.

Ela sorriu, fraquinho, lembrando-se do dia do casamento dos dois. Como ele parecia não estar acreditando no que estava acontecendo, como seu sorriso era o mais verdadeiro que já havia visto, como ele era tão _Ron_. Um não acreditava na sorte que tinha por estar, finalmente, ao lado do outro. E hoje... Como até mesmo as coisas mais sólidas podem mudar? Como passaram a se evitar? Logo duas pessoas que, o mundo tinha certeza, se amavam tanto.

Suspirando, Hermione abriu os olhos e encarou o profundo azul dos olhos dele. _Ele_. O homem que fazia tudo parecer melhor, mais brilhante, mais vívido. O homem que a fazia rir mais, amar mais, viver mais. O homem que a fazia sentir-se melhor, em todos os sentidos. O homem perfeito, que sumira. Infelizmente. Provocando toda a situação em que se encontravam agora, todas brigas, todos os insultos, a separação.

De repente Hermione ficou mais ereta e afastou seu rosto do de Ron. Ele, percebendo a mudança repentina, encarou-a.

- Nada... – ela disse simplesmente.

Mas ele pode perceber que o olhar dela caía sobre as mãos juntas dos dois, envolvendo a aliança dela.

- Olha, tudo pode estar terrível entre nós dois, mas eu ainda sou o cara que sabe quando você esconde algo, sabe? – ele disse no tom mais tranqüilo que pôde.

- Eu... hum... Eu acabei de pensar em nós dois.

Ele ficou quieto. Sabia. Estava demorando demais até que eles voltassem a discutir.

- E...?

- Eu percebi a gravidade das coisas. Ron, eu... Eu estou perdida, sabe? – e seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas novamente.

- Não chora... Alguma vez já te deixei sozinha? Sem te ajudar?

Ela sorriu e cedeu à mão dele em seu rosto, acariciando-o.

- Não...

- Então... Eu sei que as coisas não estão bem...

- Nada bem. – ela o interrompeu rindo.

- Nada bem, que seja. – e ele não pôde deixar de rir também. – Mas eu sou seu amigo, você sabe disso. E, por mais que um tenha magoado o outro, o que sentimos é muito maior do que qualquer acontecimento. E antes que você abra a boca para protestar – ele disse quando ela ameaçou falar –, não. Eu não estou falando de hoje. Estou falando sobre meu pai, sobre mim. Eu sei que errei muito com você, sei que te perdi como mulher – ele olhou esperançosamente para ela, mas ela não esboçou reação alguma, então ele continuou –, mas você vai ser minha amiga para sempre e eu quero que você continue pensando o mesmo de mim.

Ela continuou em silêncio.

- Eu sei também que mudei muito, sei que te fiz sofrer, sei do que você fez por mim. Sei que, na verdade, você fez tudo de possível e impossível por mim e eu nunca retribui isso. – ela o olhou mais no fundo dos olhos – Não que eu tenha que retribuir qualquer ação sua... Mas você sempre mereceu mais do que eu tinha a te oferecer, na verdade, do que eu tenho...

Os dois ficaram se encarando, em silêncio. Avaliando a situação que, de repente, mudara.

- Não fale assim... – ela disse, como que reprovando-o.

- Mas é verdade. Sempre foi assim, desde os tempos de Hogwarts. Você sempre teve mais opções e condições de ser alguém melhor... E, não sei... É estranho saber que você resolveu ficar comigo, viver ao meu lado. Mesmo sabendo que eu sempre fui brincalhão demais, não lavava as coisas a sério e, nem de longe, tinha a mesma inteligência que você...

- Você é um homem incrível, Ron. – ela disse fazendo um leve cafuné em seus cabelos de fogo. – Não se repreenda dessa maneira.

Ele a encarou sério e, no fundo de seus olhos, ela sabia, havia um quê de esperança.

- Eu _sou _um homem incrível?

O silêncio que se seguiu era algo tangível. Os olhos dele buscavam a confirmação nos dela enquanto ela tentava, sem chances de vitória, ignorar tal pergunta.

- Sou? – ele repetiu.

- É, Ron...

Ele tentou esconder um sorriso. Olhou para a janela e viu que já estava anoitecendo.

- Olha, você pode dizer não, pode ir para onde for se não quiser vir comigo... Mas não acha melhor terminarmos essa conversa em casa? Na _nossa _casa?

Mais uma vez o silêncio. E ele estava começando a desejar não ter feito esse convite quando, baixinho, ela respondeu:

- Acho...

Dessa vez ele nem ao menos tentou esconder o sorriso em seu rosto. E, Hermione percebeu, este era tão sincero, que ela acabou sorrindo também.

Ron chegou mais perto de Hermione, abraçou-a pela cintura e apoio seu queixo na cabeça dela. O cheiro do cabelo dela invadiu-o e ele sentiu-se inebriado. A saudade, o desejo, o amor. Tudo que sentia por ela pulsava em seu coração, era distribuído por todo seu corpo, junto ao sangue. Ele fechou os olhos e depositou um beijo no alto da cabeça de Hermione.

Ela, com a aproximação dele, sentiu-se vulnerável. Os braços fortes enlaçando seu corpo, o peitoral dele acolhendo-a. O beijo doce no alto de sua cabeça...

Desejou, pela primeira vez depois de tudo, que eles se acertassem. Que eles tivessem mais momentos como este, que eles pudessem esquecer tudo que fora dito e feito nesse meio tempo. Desejou ir dormir ao lado de Ron e acordar com ele todos os dias. Desejou voltar para a sua casa, a casa _deles_, e saber, pelo cheiro que Ron está fazendo a barba, que Ron está tentando fazer panquecas, que Ron está trazendo flores.

Como queria seu marido de volta...

Nem ao menos sentiu quando Ron prendeu sua mão a dela e a conduziu para fora da cozinha onde poderiam aparatar. O toque dele, tão decidido, contra sua mão fazia com que ela se desligasse do mundo, fazia com que ela sentisse que a única parte importante de seu corpo era sua mão, ligada à dele.

Quando os olhos de Hermione encontraram novamente os de Ron, já estavam em casa. A lua, agora alta no céu, era a única fonte de luz na sala, mergulhada na penumbra.

Hermione sentiu-se estranha. Estar em casa dava a ela uma sensação maravilhosa, um contentamento, uma satisfação. Estar no cômodo em que ela e Ron passaram tantos bons momentos, tantas provas de amizade, tantas juras de amor, tantas discussões, brigas, ciúmes... Tudo ali era tão Ron e Hermione...

Ela percebeu um movimento de Ron. Ela sabia, ele pegaria a varinha e acenderia as velas da sala, fazendo com que aquele momento mágico se quebrasse. E então, antes de ao menos pensar no seu ato, antes de entender, ela colocou sua mão em cima do braço dele que estava estendido com a varinha.

Ele a olhou e viu parte do seu rosto, devido à escuridão, sorrindo e balançando a cabeça negativamente. Abaixou seu braço e a olhou curioso, divertido. O que ela teria em mente? Há quanto tempo ele não vivia esses momentos onde Hermione era tão... _Sedutoramente misteriosa_?

Ainda sem dizer uma palavra, Hermione tirou a varinha da mão de Ron, pegou a dela própria e depositou-as em cima da lareira.

- Diz. – disse ela com uma voz doce.

- Dizer o quê?

- Suas certezas.

Ele a olhou sem entender, onde ela queria chegar?

- Eu adoro a minha família. Sinto falta do meu pai. Sinto falta do Harry. Sinto falta de Hogwarts. Vitor Krum é um imbecil. – o que fez Hermione rir. – E que, principalmente, eu não sou nada sem você.

O silêncio brincou sobre eles. Ele a olhava, tentando entender enquanto ela parecia divertir-se perante toda a confusão em que, sabia, ele se encontrava. Então ele resolveu jogar o jogo de Hermione e disse:

- Sua vez. Quais são suas certezas?

Como se estivesse analisando Ron, considerando se ele merecia ou não sua resposta, ela foi se afastando dele, andando de costas, em direção ao centro do cômodo.

- Diz. Quais as suas, Mione?

Ela sentou-se na poltrona e um sorriso maroto brotou em seus lábios.

- Depende… - ela disse simplesmente.

- Do quê? – Ron perguntou tentando ignorar o fato de sua imaginação estar agindo por conta própria, fazendo com que ele pensasse nos dois na poltrona em que ela se encontrava agora, apenas sob a luz do luar, com seus corp...

- Do momento. – ela disse como se não houvesse nada mais óbvio e, vendo a cara de Ron, continuou. – Por exemplo: nesse momento, eu tenho certeza que eu quero você, nessa poltrona, comigo.

O único som era o do vento balançando as árvores. Ele não se moveu, ela não disse mais nada. Os dois apenas se encaravam.

- A gente precisa conversar. – ele disse e, assim que o fez, ouviu parte de sua consciência – que tinha a voz muito parecida com a de Fred - dizer: _"Como assim conversar?!?! Que se dane a conversa!"_

- Que se dane a conversa, Ron. Eu quero você.

- Não, a gente precisa conversar... – _"Não! __Não diga isso! Não me desaponte! E a minha reputação?? Você está acabando com ela, homem! Acabando! Onde está Ronald Weasley? Quem é você??"_

- Não me diga que você também não me quer... Eu vejo nos seus olhos, você grita por eles, por cada um dos seus poros...

O olhar dela brincava com ele, ela sabia que poderia conseguir o que quisesse de Ron.

- Mione, eu... É claro que eu quero. Você sabe que sim, eu sei que sim e até mesmo a minha maldita consciência está me amaldiçoando por não estar com você nesse momento. Mas... Você não entende, não é? Eu não quero ter você por dois segundos, uma hora, um dia. Eu não quero mais o superficialismo, não quero a dúvida. Eu quero você, pra mim, sempre.

Talvez ela não esperasse por isso. A expressão dela, ele percebeu, mudou na mesma hora. Ela sentou-se mais reta na poltrona e o encarou como se ele fosse um livro muito interessante, o que fez com que ele tivesse muita vontade de rir: ela não mudava nunca.

Depois de um tempo quieto ele percebeu que as coisas não eram tão fáceis como imaginara. A conversa, agora que chegara o momento, parecia muito mais complexa do que as simples idéias de assuntos e argumentos que pensara. Ter Hermione na sua frente, olhando-o e esperando que ele começasse a dizer o que deveria dizer, de certo modo, fazia com que todo seu raciocínio se esvaísse para longe de seu corpo.

- Então... Você sabe que eu quero que fiquemos bem, não sabe? – ela afirmou com a cabeça. – Você quer?

Ela não respondeu, continuou encarando-o. Ron resolveu não se abalar, não dar mais chance daquele sentimento de fracasso tomar conta de seu corpo inteiro, o nervosismo crescente.

- Eu... Eu sei que eu errei. Mesmo. Sei que venho errando há muito tempo com você, sei que não via a realidade que você ricocheteava em minha cara, enfim... Você sabe de tudo o que eu fiz, mas Mione, você sabe também o quão arrependido eu estou, você pode ver isso, qualquer um na rua pode ver isso. Eles podem ver o quanto eu te amo, o quanto te quero de novo, o quanto quero toda a felicidade de mundo para você, para nós dois...

Ele se calou. Não sabia se aquelas palavras tinham o menor efeito em Hermione. Ela continuava a olhá-lo, seus olhos frios, suas mãos estendidas sobre os braços da poltrona, cabeça levemente inclinada. Tédio, talvez?

- E... Mione, me ajuda. Não fica aí me olhando com essa cara. Me analisando, analisando cada palavra minha.

- Você 'tá perdendo seu tempo.

Ele não acreditou no que ela acabara de dizer. Ele estava disposto a fazer tudo para que eles dessem certo e ela nem ao menos se interessava pelo o que ele tinha a dizer? Não merecia nem um _pouco_ de atenção?

- Eu... E-... – ele nem tinha palavras. Não sabia como continuar, _se _continuar.

- Você não entende, não é? – e agora era Hermione quem dizia. Ela fez com que ele parasse de tentar entender o que estava acontecendo e apenas a olhasse.

O silêncio, mais uma vez, pairou sobre eles e, olhando Hermione com uma feição ansiosa, ele percebeu que devia dizer algo.

- Não, não entendo. Realmente não entendo. – ele passou a mão pelos cabelos de fogo, jogando-os para trás, impaciente. Por que, agora, ela tinha que ser tão _irritantemente misteriosa_?

- Pode até parecer algo sem importância para você, mas, para mim, as palavras da sua mãe valeram muito. Você lembra quando ela disse "só amor não basta"? – Ron tentou não demonstrar que sentia que suas esperanças haviam acabado. – E Ron... Eu nunca duvidei do seu amor por mim. Nem mesmo quando você tinha crises loucas e se afastava de todos, inclusive de mim. Mas eu sabia, às vezes pelo seu jeito de falar comigo, às vezes pelo modo que você ainda continuava a fazer as coisas que eu gostava... – ela sorriu, olhando para as mãos. – Eu só... Só queria mais que aquilo, sabe, Ron? Queria você mais presente na minha vida. Na sua mesmo… Assim como eu nunca duvidei do seu amor por mim, você também deveria saber que eu nunca deixei de te amar. Nem mesmo quando eu disse isso a você, até quando afirmei para mim.

Ele continuava em pé, encarando Hermione que ainda se encontrava na poltrona. Os únicos movimentos visíveis em Ron eram seus cabelos que, vagarosamente, voltavam para frente do rosto e seu peito, subindo e descendo descontroladamente devido a sua respiração.

- E parece que depois de tudo que falei, tudo que fiz, depois de tudo o que você fez também – ela olhou nos olhos dele. -, você finalmente percebeu e entendeu. Eu passei a ver que você também se importava, que não era uma questão de _só _amor. Você passou a querer o que eu sempre quis... Mesmo que tenha precisado de umas decisões drásticas... – eles sorriram. – E era por isso que você não precisava falar, era por isso que essa conversa não era necessária. A gente já sabe a verdade – ela levantou da poltrona, caminhou até Ron e colocou seus braços em volta do pescoço dele. –, já sente a verdade...

Ela o beijou. Calma e apaixonadamente. Ron colocou uma mão em sua cintura e a outra perdia-se entre os cachos revoltos de Hermione. A sensação de que eles finalmente estavam bem tomava conta de ambos e eles pareciam dois adolescentes com os hormônios à flor da pele, mas a serenidade do beijo transformava o momento em pura mágica.

Eles se afastaram. Ele sorria, ainda de olhos fechados. Ela acariciou o rosto daquele homem que a tinha por completo, desde sempre. Ele, então, abriu seus olhos e invadiu os de Hermione da maneira mais profunda que um olhar permite. E ela viu, dentro daqueles olhos azuis, o que não precisava ser dito. Que ele a amava. E que era muito, muito mais que só amor.

Ainda sem dizer uma palavra, ela pegou a mão dele e foi puxando-o em direção ao quarto. Os quadros com montagens de fotos deles no corredor mostravam toda a felicidade que o casal, em silêncio, gritava por dentro. Chegando à porta do quarto, Hermione virou de frente para Ron e foi puxando-o para dentro de costas, segurando o ruivo pela camisa.

Eles se encaravam no mais profundo silêncio e diziam, pelo olhar, tudo aquilo que sentiam: a paixão, o desejo, a saudade.

Ele passou a mão por entre os cabelos dela, segurando alguns cachos entre os dedos. Hermione fechou os olhos ao toque dele e se aproximou, o cheiro do corpo dele começando a invadi-la. A outra mão de Ron, sem que ele ao menos percebesse, já se encontrava encaixada na cintura de Hermione, fazendo com que seus corpos ficassem ainda mais colados.

Os dois caminharam lentamente em direção a cama e deitaram-se. Suspiros, carícias, vontades e exigências que o tempo tornara urgente. E o desejo...

~*~

Os primeiros raios de sol que passavam pela pesada cortina já banhavam o quarto e o casal deitado na cama. Os dois encontravam-se abraçados: Hermione de costas para Ron e este com a cabeça recostada entre seu ombro e seu pescoço. Ele não dormia. Tinha a respiração lenta, calma e olhava para um ponto fixo situado mais acima.

E, por mais que a noite tivesse sido maravilhosa com a mulher dos seus sonhos, ele não conseguia parar de pensar em uma coisa: seu pai. Agora, naquele momento, com Hermione adormecida em seus braços, a união dos dois, o amor e toda a felicidade, ele não conseguia parar de pensar em como seu pai e sua mãe tiveram toda uma vida juntos e que tudo isso fora quebrado, abruptamente. Pensar em perder Hermione – só pensar –, já doía. Perder seria, com certeza, uma dor imensa. Maior, talvez, da que ele sentira por seu próprio pai. E perder, num dia aparentemente normal, de repente...

O estômago de Ron parecia revirar dentro de sua barriga. Eles se amavam tanto. Mereciam mais tempo. Ah, Merlin sabia como ele seria capaz de fazer o que fosse para fazer com que seus pais se vissem mais uma vez, para que a família estivesse junta mais uma vez... Mesmo que fosse a última...

Hermione se remexeu ao seu lado e ela a olhou. Ela agora estava de frente para ele, sorrindo. Ainda tinha sono, seu cabelo tomava conta quase totalmente do travesseiro e, ainda assim, continuava linda.

- Você não dormiu. – ela disse, simplesmente. E ele confirmou balançando a cabeça. – Eu não quero isso. Vem... – ela aconchegou Ron em seu colo, abraçando-o e acariciando o alto de sua cabeça. – Dorme. É o que você precisa... A gente ainda tem uma vida toda.

Ele sorriu. Medo e esperança misturando-se. Mas cedeu ao sono nos braços de Hermione, a mulher que ele sabia: se tudo acabasse hoje, o sentimento dele por ela seria eterno.

**I know I'm praying for much, to much**

**But could You send back the only man she loved**

**I know You don't do it usually**

**But dear Lord she's dying**

**To dance with my father again**

**Every night I fall asleep and this is all I ever dream**


	14. Recomeço

13 –** Recomeço**

Ron acordou mais tarde naquele dia seguinte realmente satisfeito. A noite – e ele assumia: até mesmo parte da manhã – com Hermione havia sido perfeita. Sendo este o seu primeiro pensamento do dia, um sorriso brotou em seus lábios. Sem abrir os olhos, ele estendeu seu braço em direção ao lado direito da cama, a ela. _Vazio_...

O ruivo rapidamente sentou na cama, olhando para o lugar vago ao seu lado. Seu coração batia contra seu peito descontroladamente e o que ele temia acabara de se tornar realidade. _Estava acabado_.

Talvez, ele pensou, ela apenas tivesse decidido ir embora enquanto ele dormia para não tornar as coisas mais difíceis. Sabiam que não podiam mais brigar, discutir. Não conseguiam... E ele não queria. Já nem cogitava a hipótese de culpar, gritar, magoar – ou o que quer que fosse – Hermione. Não depois de ontem, não depois de tudo... Seria mesmo Hermione capaz de fingir que tudo estava bem? Seria ela tão fria a ponto de passar a noite com ele fingindo?

Ele jogou o cabelo um pouco revolto devido a noite para trás como se quisesse espantar esses pensamentos, mas tudo que conseguiu foi deixá-los ainda mais bagunçados. Jogou-se de novo contra a cama, os braços por sobre a cabeça, os cabelos vermelhos contrastando com o travesseiro de seda branca, o coração sem deixar de gritar por Hermione um só segundo.

E então um barulho chamou sua atenção. Movendo não mais que o pescoço, encarou a porta.

_Aqueles cachos..._

Hermione entrava no quarto de costas, carregando uma pesada bandeja de café da manhã. Vestia apenas uma blusa desbotada, outrora laranja vivo, que Ron sabia ser a do seu time, o Chudley Cannons.

Ela passou pela porta e depositou a bandeja na penteadeira, ajeitou algumas coisas e virou-se para cama.

Ron, depois de todo medo esvair-se de seu corpo e a felicidade penetrar-lhe a alma, olhava divertido para Hermione.

- O que foi, hein? – ela perguntou rindo quando percebeu o olhar dele.

- Eu nunca gostei tanto da minha velha camisa quanto agora... Se os Cannons tivessem _esse_ tipo de incentivo, definitivamente não estaríamos tão longe dos títulos. – ele disse olhando as pernas de Hermione.

- Ronald Weasley! Você quer que sua mulher vire incentivo para um time? – ela perguntou rindo, pulando na cama e puxando o edredom para cobrir as pernas.

- Claro que não! Você é minha. _Minha. _– ele a abraçou e apoiou sua cabeça em sua barriga. Hermione sorriu e começou a brincar com os cabelos de fogo dele.

- Sabe, eu fiz o café... – ela disse depois de um tempo. Os dois continuavam parados, aproveitando o momento a dois.

- Eu sei, mas eu deveria ter feito o café. – ele disse movendo-se para cima de Hermione, agora apoiando seu queixo na barriga da morena para encará-la.

- Ah, é? E posso saber o motivo pelo qual você deveria ter feito o café? – ela perguntou com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Não.

- "Não"?

- Não.

- Francamente, Ron.

- "Francamente, Hermione."

Os olhos dele estavam fixos nos dela. O sorriso bobo no rosto, a perfeita feição do homem que, no fundo, ainda era a criança que ela havia conhecido anos e anos antes.

- Eu amo você. – ela disse rindo. Não dele, não da situação, mas pela felicidade que ela voltara a sentir com ele.

- "Francamente, Hermione!" – e ele se jogou para o lado fugindo do travesseiro que, por pouco, Hermione não acertara nele.

- Fome. – ele disse simplesmente.

- Me diz a novidade agora. – ele a olhou, ela sustentou o olhar.

- Mione, Mione...

- O quê? – ela se controlava para não rir da situação.

Ele não disse nada. Levantou puxando um dos lençóis da cama e enrolando-o como uma toalha em seu corpo. Caminhou até a penteadeira, pegou uma das torradas e saiu do quarto.

Hermione riu. Não havia entendido nada...

- Ron? – chamou. Sem obter resposta alguma, pulou da cama e caminhou para fora do quarto. Mal saíra pela porta, foi pega de surpresa por Ron que a esperava no corredor. Rindo do pulo causado pelo susto que ela levara, ele a puxou pela cintura, virou-a contra a parede e a beijou como se aquele fosse o último momento deles juntos. Uma das mãos de Ron perdia-se dentro de sua própria camisa no corpo de Hermione, acariciando pernas, barriga, seios. Ela deixava-se levar por toda aquela onda de sentimentos reprimidos há tempos.

Ron se afastou dela, só o suficiente para suas bocas não se tocarem mais. Os dedos dele ainda passavam suavemente por sua cintura. Os olhos, extremamente azuis, invadiam os de Hermione.

- É só isso que você consegue fazer? – ela perguntou brincando, seu coração ainda batendo descontrolado em seu peito devido ao beijo.

Ele não moveu um músculo, talvez apenas tivesse passado a encará-la mais seriamente. Ela percebeu que o momento das brincadeiras havia acabado.

- Você... – ele começou. Ela continuou a olhá-lo.

Ron tirou a mão da cintura de Hermione e passou a colocar uma mecha do cabelo da morena que insistia em cair sobre o rosto para trás da orelha. Os olhos azuis estavam agora fixos no que ele fazia e Hermione o olhava com carinho.

- Que houve? – ela perguntou baixinho.

Ele a olhou novamente, como se finalmente tivesse retornado dos mais pensamentos mais profundos que alguém pode ter e deu um meio sorriso.

- Eu... Você... – ele começou de novo.

- Fala, Ron...

Ele se ajoelhou e encostou a testa na barriga de Hermione, respirou fundo e levantou a cabeça para olhá-la.

- Eu sei que não vai ser tão especial como da primeira vez. Eu... Eu nem ao menos sei se você vai gostar, mas... Eu disse que faria. E... – ele deu um sorriso bobo. – eu te amo tanto que acho que não importa o lugar, como estivermos vestidos e outros detalhes. Na verdade... – ele olhou em volta – o que melhor que nossa própria casa? E – ele olhou para Hermione e deu um sorriso safado que fez com que ela risse. Ela apenas com a camisa dele, ele apenas com o lençol que agora arrastava no chão. – o que seria melhor do que _roupas _que provam nosso amor?

Hermione não conseguia deixar de sorrir. Suas mãos agora estavam brincando com os cabelos de Ron, colocando-os para trás, deixando mais vivos – se isso era possível – seus olhos azuis.

- Mione. – ele puxou a mão esquerda dela e a beijou. – Por tudo que já vivemos, por tudo que já passamos – juntos ou separados –, por tudo que vimos, ouvimos, lutamos. Por nós... – e ele a encarou, seus olhos passando a maior verdade dos dois: o amor. – Você aceitaria continuar sendo minha esposa? – e ele mostrou a ela a palma de sua mão esquerda. Um anel de ouro branco, gravado com runas que ela conhecia muito bem, se encontrava ali.

Os segundos passavam lentamente e Hermione continuava encarando a sua aliança na mão de Ron. Este que estava começando a se sentir desconfortável com o silêncio dela.

- Mione... – ele levantou rapidamente, afastando-se dela. – Desculpa se eu achei que era a hora certa, desculpa se você acha que eu estou te pressionando. Eu... Você... – ele começava a andar pelo corredor, uma mão segurando a aliança e a outra o lençol. – Ah... – e, sem mais uma palavra, entrou no quarto deixando-a sem entender nada novamente.

Ela sorriu. Pelo momento, pela preocupação dele por ela, pela felicidade que sentia. Ele realmente mudara. Ron voltara a ser a criança grande por quem se apaixonara, o homem engraçado, irônico e diferentemente sensível. O homem de uma personalidade marcante e bondade e lealdade absurdas. O _seu_ Ron.

A passos lentos, ela se encaminhou novamente para o quarto. Ele nem ao menos percebeu quando ela se encostou no batente da porta e ficou a encará-lo. Ele jogava a aliança de uma mão para a outra, sentado no meio da cama, entre os muitos lençóis e edredons brancos.

- Sabe, Weasley... – ela começou a falar, fazendo com que ele erguesse os olhos das suas mãos ocupadas e a encarasse. – Se você ainda quer que eu carregue essa aliança no meu dedo, é melhor não perdê-la em mais uma das suas brincadeiras completamente infantis e sem lógica. – e sorriu, daquele modo que só ele a fazia sorrir.

Ele também sorriu, mas foi um daqueles sorrisos tímidos e surpresos, um daqueles completamente sinceros e extremamente envolventes.

Ele se levantou e foi ao encontro dela. Abraçou-a pela cintura e apoiou sua testa em sem ombro, a voz dele soou completamente aliviada quando disse, não mais alto que um sussurro:

- Você não sabe como eu te amo. O quão louco você me deixa. O quão inseguro eu sou ao seu lado. Você faz com que eu não saiba de mais nada, me perca, me ache incapaz e, ao mesmo tempo, faz tudo o contrário. – ele suspirou mais fundo e soltou uma meia risada. - Você é completamente irritante, Granger. Definitivamente louca. E eu só posso ser mais ainda por ter me apaixonado por você.

- Obrigada pela parte que me toca, Weasley, mas você precisa saber que eu te enfeiticei. Por isso você me ama, é tudo efeito de uma poção do amor fortíssima. – o que ela disse fez com que ele risse mais um pouco e, como Ron ainda se encontrava apoiado em sem ombro, sua risada fez com que seu corpo se retraísse um pouco ao sentir sua respiração mais forte perto de seu pescoço.

- É mesmo, Granger?

- Claro! Não que você seja a Sétima Maravilha do Mundo Mágico, mas eu não sei... Alguma coisa nesse ruivo bobão de quase dois metros de altura sempre me chamou a atenção.

- Ruivo bobão, é? – ele disse agora encarando-a divertido.

- Claro. E não se engane, ainda estamos falando de você. – a seriedade e o tom ligeiramente cômico que ela usava o divertia. Ela definitivamente aprendera algo com ele e, por mais que esta – com as palavras dela – não fosse a Sétima Maravilha do mundo, ensinar alguma coisa a Hermione Granger era um grande feito.

- Então é por isso que você sempre foi tão dedicada aos estudos, não? Não queria me perder, queria saber de tudo para que, se um dia o efeito da poção passasse de repente, você soubesse o que fazer.

- Olha, até que ele está se mostrando mais esperto agora...

Ele riu e a olhou de um modo tentador.

- Não provoque, Granger...

- Não ensine, Weasley...

O leve toque dos lábios do ruivo nos de Hermione fez com que uma onda se espalhasse pelo seu corpo. Ele, devido às brincadeiras de Hermione, decidira provocá-la. Ele não a tocava, apenas seus lábios roçavam nos da morena, seus narizes se encostavam de leve e até mesmo suas respirações entraram em sincronia.

Eles nem ao menos sabiam da existência de tal momento, mas esse era um daqueles que, quem quer que os visse, saberia que eles se amavam da forma mais sutil e extraordinariamente intensa que, talvez, apenas para eles dois existissem.

Ron continuou a torturá-la. Mantinha certa distância do corpo de Hermione, havia um controle sobre humano por sobre suas mãos para que elas não a tocassem. A cada vez que ela tomava a iniciativa de beijá-lo, ele desviava, fazendo que ela mordesse o lábio inferior, de olhos fechados, dando a ele o diferente prazer de uma relação.

Ela sentia o corpo amolecer; queria apoiar-se no peitoral dele, sentir aquele cheiro já tão conhecido, acariciar seus braços, sentir-se segura. Neste momento, no entanto, tudo que conseguia era implorar - ainda que silenciosamente - por isso. Ele continuava com as provocações, mas nada além da respiração podia ser ouvido. Palavras não eram necessárias, pois a linguagem corporal expressava-se por si só, falava melhor que meias-palavras.

Ele arfava, o peitoral à mostra, descendo e subindo num ritmo lento e intenso, Hermione parecia sentir-se tonta. Seu corpo ia em direção ao de Ron e ele se afastava. Nenhum dos dois conseguiria controlar-se por mais tempo.

- Ron... – ela só disse isso. E também não precisou dizer mais nada para que ele começasse a beijá-la.

Os dois, que se encontravam na porta, se dirigiram à cama, ainda se beijando. Ron deitou Hermione primeiro e posicionou-se por cima dela. Os dois tinham sorrisos em seus lábios, idênticos, felizes, apaixonados.

- Eu só quero fazer mais uma coisa. – ele começou.

- O quê?

- Antes que você mude de idéia... – ele puxou a mão dela e colocou a aliança em seu dedo.

- Eu não vou mudar de idéia. – ela disse acariciando o resto sardento dele.

- E eu juro, nem eu mesmo farei com que você queira...

- Ron, eu nunca quis.

Eles se encararam e ele deitou-se sobre ela, sua cabeça perto de seu pescoço.

- Mione, obrigado. – ele disse num sussurro. – Eu...

Mas ele não conseguiu terminar, ela já estava beijando-o.

- Ronald Weasley!

Os dois levaram um susto, o que fez que Hermione mordesse o lábio inferior de Ron.

- Ronald Billius Weasley! Compareça já a esta sala, ou quer deixar sua mãe falando com as paredes?!?

Eles não entenderam nada, mas o tom da voz de Molly deixava bem claro que, o que quer que fosse, não era brincadeira. Os dois levantaram-se da cama correndo. Hermione com a blusa desbotada de Ron, completamente amarrotada devido aos muitos... , ele apenas com o lençol, agora com manchas vermelhas devido ao sangue que escorria de sua boca.

Ron chegou primeiro na sala. Parou em frente a lareira rapidamente, jogando-se ao chão, não se importando nem um pouco em como se apresentava diante sua mãe.

- O que houve? – ele perguntou num fôlego só.

Molly, de repente, parecia ter esquecido o que tinha que falar com seu filho. Reparou em suas "vestes" e no seu lábio que sangrava.

- Roniquinho! – o rosto de Ron se contorceu ao ouvir sua mãe chamando-o assim. - O que aconteceu com você, meu filho??

Então Hermione chegou, tão preocupada quanto Ron, também não importando para as roupas.

- Ah. – foi a única coisa que Molly falou. Seu rosto ficou vermelho, roxo e, quem sabe, até mesmo com um certo tom de verde. Ela balançou a cabeça, como quem quer esquecer pensamentos repentinos envolvendo seu filho mais novo e pareceu voltar a realidade.

Hermione, diante da atitude de Molly para com eles, pareceu perceber como eles realmente se encontravam. Imediatamente Hermione levou as mãos para a barra da blusa que não cobria nem mesmo um quarto de sua perna e, mesmo sem produzir resultado algum, puxava-a em direção aos joelhos. Ron, pelo contrário, apenas limpou o sangue dos lábios com as costas da mão e limpou-a no que, um dia, fora um lençol impecavelmente branco.

- Mãe...!!

- Ah, sim... Sua irmã! Vai ter o bebê! Ande, vamos! Todos já estão se encaminhando para o St. Mungus!

Ron e Hermione sorriram, radiantes. Ele levantou-se e pegou a mão de Hermione, os dois começaram a andar em direção ao quarto para se vestir.

- Er... Filho? – Molly chamou.

Ron se virou e voltou para frente da lareira.

- Oi, mãe?

- Vocês... – e indicou, tentando disfarçar, Hermione com os olhos. Hermione prendeu o riso. – Foi uma briga? Seu sangue? – Molly, aparentemente, demonstrava não querer saber a resposta. Qualquer uma que esta fosse, ela tinha certeza, não a agraderia muito.

Ron também segurou o riso, por mais que estivesse um tanto quanto desconcertado em falar sobre isso.

- Não...

- Entendo... – ela disse simplesmente. E Ron percebeu na hora, talvez ela preferisse escutar a versão da briga.

- Nós voltamos, mãe.

Na hora a feição de Molly mudou. Seu sorriso se alargou e, se ao menos não tivesse falando através da lareira, abraçaria Ron como se fosse o último abraço.

- Ah, meu filho... Mione... Que bom, que bom! – mas, novamente a feição de Molly mudou. – Ronald e Hermione Weasley, vocês querem que Ginevra segure a criança dentro dela?? Andem, andem! Já para o St. Mungus!

Os dois, novamente, se dirigiram ao quarto, sorrindo. E, no meio do corredor, ouviram Molly gritar:

- E tomem cuidado! Da próxima vez não se matem! Não quero meus netos sem tios, por mais que eles já tenham o bastante!


	15. St Mungus

14- **St. Mungus**

Quarto 217. Esse era o destino do casal que corria de mãos dadas pelos corredores do hospital, na ala que recebia o nome de Hermione Granger.

Ron, Hermione percebeu, estava extremamente nervoso e feliz. A puxava pela mão, guiando-a entre os muitos curandeiros e pacientes e crianças que estavam no meio do caminho. Quando chegaram em frente a porta, o ruivo dirigiu um sorriso nervoso a Hermione ao bater. Molly abriu a porta, mas nem ao menos encarava os dois, olhava para trás e gesticulava muito.

- Ginevra, segure esta criança direito! Cuidado com minha neta! – ela olhou os recém chegados e sorriu, um tanto sem graça devido ao acontecimento na lareira.

- Mamãe, por favor, não faça minha filha já ser obrigada a escutar seus sermões. Espere até os seus onze anos pelo menos, assim ela terá como se livrar da avó louca em Hogwarts.

Os Weasley que se encontravam no quarto – Fred, Jorge, Gui e Ron – riram. Fleur, que acompanhava Gui, resmungou algo em francês.

- É menina, então? – perguntou Ron se aproximando do leito de Ginny. Ela estava recostada em uma pilha de travesseiros muito fofos, com a pequena Ruivinha Weasley apoiada em seu colo, dormindo tranquilamente.

- Não, Ronald! Imagine! Só queremos acostumá-lo a ser tratado como uma menina, sabe? – Ginny respondeu secamente.

Ron se afastou um pouco, rindo, e se virou para sua mãe:

- Tem certeza que tiraram tudo? Não tem mais nenhum dentro dela? Então eu já posso agredi-la? – Hermione bateu no ombro de Ron, rindo. Molly pareceu dar um meio sorriso, parecia que a estabilidade – por mais que esta fosse um pouco instável – voltara a fazer parte do dia a dia da família.

- Ronald Weasley, amado irmão, eu tenho uma filha para cuidar, acho melhor não me dar motivos, não para agredi-lo, mas para não parar em Azkaban.

- Ok, ok... – respondeu Ron com as mãos erguidas em sinal de rendição. – Mas diz... Você já tem algum nome em mente?

- Para ser sincera, não. – respondeu Ginny calmamente, como se nada de anormal entre ela e o irmão tivesse acontecido. – Sabe... – ela começou, sua mão acariciando suavemente a cabecinha de sua filha, que continha um único tufinho de cabelo ruivo. – Tenho certeza de que Harry gostaria que o nome dela fosse Lily, mas minha filha não tem cara de Lily, definitivamente.

- Que tal Cho? – Ron perguntou, já sorrindo.

Hermione quase riu. _Quase._ Encarou a amiga e percebeu o olhar mortal que ela lançava ao irmão e, tinha certeza, lançaria a qualquer um que risse de sua piada.

- Falando sério agora. – disse Ron, o que fez com que sua irmã lançasse a ele um olhar de quem duvidava de que tal coisa pudesse acontecer. – Juro. – ele disse rindo, ao perceber o olhar. – E Marin?

Ninguém falou nada no quarto. Todos olhavam para o bebê no colo de Ginny, avaliando o nome.

- Marin... – falou Ginny. – Marin Weasley Potter. Bom, o conjunto não cai muito bem, mas pelo menos não é um Ginevra Molly Weasley, e ela já tem de me agradecer. – o quarto, antes silencioso, encheu-se com várias risadas, apenas Molly fitava sua filha séria.

- Seu nome é lindo, Ginevra. – ela disse. – Lindo.

- Eu sei, mãe. Estou brincando. – Molly sorriu e, nesse momento de distração, Ginny virou a cabeça em direção a Hermione e, com a mão que não segurava Marin no colo, gesticulou freneticamente como quem diz que é loucura.

Hermione tentou disfarçar a risada com um acesso de tosse e, ficando com o rosto vermelho, apoiou seu rosto no braço de Ron. Ginny encarou os dois.

- Espera aí... – ela disse arregalando os olhos, olhando para o irmão e Hermione. – Vocês... Vocês...

- Foram flagrados praticamente sem roupa, sangrando e com os rostos vermelhos? Sim, foram. – disse Molly, sentada em uma poltrona roxa, fazendo alguns feitiços sobre as unhas.

- O QUÊ!??!?! – perguntaram Jorge e Gui rindo. Fred não parava de rir.

- _Mon Dieu..._

Ron e Hermione olharam-se, completamente sem graça.

- Mãe... – começou Ron, mas percebeu que não tinha mais o que dizer.

- Que foi? – ela perguntou como nada tivesse acontecido. – Encarem isso com maturidade! Eu quero netos!

- Mãe, o que a senhora quer? Sete filhos para cada um de seus sete filhos? – perguntou Fred rindo.

- Não seria uma má idéia. Eu adoro a casa cheia! – ela disse, em tom de quem se defende.

- É, eu sei, mãe. Mas assim a casa não ficaria cheia, pareceria mais o Beco Diagonal na véspera da ida a Hogwarts.

- Eu gosto do Beco Diagonal também... – ela completou. Todos sorriram. Gui foi até ela e a abraçou, seguido de Fred e Jorge. Fleur também se adiantou e Ron e Hermione também quiseram participar do abraço.

- Ei! Tem uma mãe com um recém nascido aqui! Tragam o abraço mais para cá! – protestou Ginny. Eles se separaram, rindo. A Sra. Weasley com lágrimas nos olhos e foram mais para perto da cama.

- Arthur adoraria o dia de hoje... – Molly falou, depois de algum tempo onde eles apenas admiravam Marin.

Hermione sentiu seus joelhos tremerem, tinha tanto medo de que as coisas voltassem a acontecer. De que essa fosse só uma fase de Ron e que as coisas se repetissem entre eles.

Ron saiu do lado de Hermione e abraçou sua mãe, depositando-lhe um beijo na testa.

Todos, e não apenas Hermione, reparavam nas ações de Ron. Sabiam que ele era o que mais que se abalara com a morte do pai.

- Eu sei que ele adoraria, mãe. – disse Ron, sua voz tremendo um pouco. – Mas ele sabe que estamos bem e isso, com certeza, já o deixa feliz.

Os Weasley concordaram. E caíram no silêncio mais uma vez. Hermione temendo uma aproximação demorada de Ron.

- Posso entrar? – perguntou Carlinhos sorrindo na porta, apenas com a cabeça para dentro.

Molly que sorrira ao ouvir a voz do filho, congelou-o ao virar seu corpo em direção à porta.

- Como você _ousa_ aparecer aqui, na presença de minha neta, com esse cabelo?? E com esse... esse _brinco_?!?! – e dirigiu-se para a porta onde ela e Carlinhos começariam, mais uma vez, uma de suas discussões sobre a aparência do garoto que, todos sabiam, em nada resultaria.

- Eles não mudam nunca... – comentou Ron rindo e voltando para o lado de Hermione, abraçando-a por trás e depositando-lhe um beijo em seu pescoço. Na hora ela soube, dessa vez, por mais que ele já tivesse afirmado, ela tinha a prova: a mudança era definitiva.

- Mas isso não muda um fato. – começou Gui, abraçando Fleur pelo ombro. Todos olharam curiosos para ele. – O fato de que a mamãe flagrou vocês dois!

Os risos novamente encheram o quarto e Carlinhos, lá da porta, falou mais alto: "Ah, mãe, me deixe entrar! Eles estão caçoando o Ron!". Ron balançou a cabeça rindo, como quem não acreditava no que estava acontecendo.

- Hermione Granger... Weasley, claro! – disse Fred fingindo coçar a barbicha que não tinha. – Quem diria, quem diria...

- Então quer dizer – disse Carlinhos finalmente se juntando aos irmãos – que vocês finalmente se acertaram?

- Mais que isso, eu diria. – Ginny disse rindo.

- Ah, eu não acredito... – Hermione suspirou rindo. Sentia-se sem graça, mas completamente feliz em estar em família de novo. – Mas sim, Carlinhos, nos acertamos.

- Com diferentes tipos de comemoração. – disse Fred.

- Quem precisa de Whisky de Fogo quando se tem Ronald Weasley, o Rei do... – Jorge começou, mas foi interrompido por Molly:

- Jorge, minha neta não precisa saber de suas intitulações, obrigada.

- Prefiro isso aos sermões. – Ginny falou baixinho para Jorge. Ele sorriu e mandou um beijo para a irmã.

Ouviu-se, então, o choro de um bebê. Ginny ajeitou Marin nos braços, preparando-se para niná-la, mas ela abriu os olhos e olhou atentamente, como se estudasse cada uma das pessoas ali presentes. Seus olhos, intensamente verdes, enchiam o quarto com a presença de Harry.

- Ela tem os olhos dele... – Ginny disse, levando uma das mãos ao rosto, secando as lágrimas.

Todos ficaram muito quietos, apenas admirando o bebê.

Hermione também tinha lágrimas nos olhos e Ron, ao perceber, depositou um beijo no alto de sua cabeça.

- Onde quer que estejam, ele e o papai estão comemorando. – disse Fred serenamente. – Mas só do jeito convencional, Ron. Só o convencional Whisky de Fogo. – e, entre algumas lágrimas, eles riram novamente.

Ginny depositou um leve beijo no alto da cabeça da filha, sorrindo.

- Ela é linda mesmo ou eu sou uma das mães loucas que acham seus filhos lindos?

- Tipo a mamãe? – perguntou Carlinhos.

- Excetuando-se você, Charles! Não com esse cabelo! – disse Molly contrariada.

Eles riram.

- Ela é linda sim, muito. – disse Ron.

Ficaram em silêncio mais uma vez, admirando-a.

- Queria que o Harry estivesse aqui comigo. – suspirou Ginny a Hermione, quando os homens se afastaram um pouco para tentar convencer Molly de que o cabelo de Carlinhos tinha "estilo".

- Eu imagino, Ginny. E não duvido nada de que ele também gostaria de estar aqui com você. Com vocês. – Hermione segurava uma mãozinha de Marin e, com a outra, acariciou os cabelos extremamente vermelhos da amiga.

- Às vezes eu fico pensando: por que tinha que ser dessa maneira? Eu... – ela se concentrou para que sua voz não falhasse. – Eu sinto como se não tivesse proporcionado tudo que podia a ele enquanto ele ainda estava vivo.

- Não fique assim. – disse Fleur.

- É, Ginny. Harry foi muito feliz com você, ele te amava.

Ela sorriu.

- Vocês também foram muito importantes na vida dele. – ela disse dirigindo-se a Hermione e indicando Ron com a cabeça que, elas perceberam, tentava fugir de Molly que também cismara que seus cabelos estavam desgrenhados demais. As duas sorriram.

- Acredite, de tudo que foi imposto a ele, Harry soube viver cada momento que podia com a simplicidade da vida normal. E você era a força dele, Ginny.

A ruiva sorriu e pegou uma mãozinha de Marin, beijando-a e sussurrou:

- Seu pai foi um homem maravilhoso. Amigo, companheiro, engraçado, com um corpo incrivelmente sexy devido ao quadribol e sensível.

Hermione ria.

- Tomara que ela não se lembre dessa descrição futuramente e venha a descrever seu pai como 'um homem com um corpo incrivelmente sexy'. – disse.

Ginny jogou os cabelos para trás, rindo.

- Mas ela tinha que saber que ele não era apenas um magrelo com cicatrizes. E nem que eu era uma tonta apaixonada capaz de gostar dele apenas quando ele era um magrelo com cicatrizes.

- Que maneira mais sensível de descrever meu amigo. – disse Ron, que voltara com um tufo a menos no cabelo do lado esquerdo.

- O que significa isso? – perguntou Hermione sorrindo.

- Não conteste. Antes isso do que o que ela pretende fazer com Fred.

As três mulheres viraram-se para olhar Fred, mas repararam que ele não se encontrava mais no quarto. Provavelmente já fugira. Jorge, Carlinhos e Gui riam da situação e Fleur foi se juntar a eles. Molly voltava para perto de Ginny.

- Posso segurar um pouco minha neta?

- Depende. – respondeu Ginny. – A senhora sabe que o cabelo dela é sagrado, não? Esses 200 fios de cabelo ruivo são a minha marca nessa criança. Não ouse deixá-la apenas com os olhos de Harry, ele não iria parar de me perturbar.

A Sra. Weasley sorriu e pegou Marin no colo. Ginny não parava de erguer os braços, como se temesse que ela caísse a qualquer momento.

- Ginny, relaxe. Já cuidei de sete, sei o que estou fazendo... – respondeu Molly dando um beijinho na mão de Marin e se afastando para andar com ela pelo quarto, Ron acompanhando-a.

- E o seu, Mione? Quando teremos o prazer de sermos apresentados ao pequeno ou pequena Granger Weasley?

Hermione pareceu hesitar ao responder.

- Não sei, Ginny. Eu e Ron não voltamos a conversar sobre isso... Desde, você sabe... Tudo.

- Hum... – disse a ruiva, pois nesse momento entrava um curandeiro no quarto.

- Com licença. – ele disse. – Como vão a Sra. Potter e a Srta. Potter?

- No momento a Sra. vai bem, devemos nos preocupar é com a Srta. no colo da minha mãe.

O curandeiro riu e depositou alguns objetos numa mesinha ao lado da cama de Ginny. Fleur voltou para o lado de Ginny, extremamente vermelha, dizendo que, agora, o alvo era a relação dela e Gui. As duas sorriram.

Fleur, que acabara de chegar, tomou o lugar de Hermione e fez com que esta chegasse mais perto da mesa e então, de repente, um dos objetos começou a apitar e piscar. As três olharam deste para o curandeiro que parecia impressionado. Sorrindo, ele olhou para Fleur.

- Meus parabéns!

- _Pardon_?

- A senhora está grávida.

O ar parou. Molly, Ron e até mesmo os homens que tentavam extrair informações de Gui, se calaram.

- Quê? – foi a vez de Gui perguntar.

- O aparelho – disse o curandeiro dando a volta na cama e pegando o objeto que continuava a apitar e piscar. – é um detector. É possível sabermos, através dele, se uma bruxa está grávida.

- Mas eu não estou grávida! – disse Fleur, com as mãos no peito, explicando-se.

- Está! – disse o curandeiro sorrindo.

- Não, não estou! – ela disse se afastando.

Não adiantou muito. Enquanto ela ia andando de costas, querendo afastar-se do aparelho e procurando por Gui, o curandeiro ia aproximando-se com o braço estendido, o aparelho em sua palma.

Todos olhavam fixamente para o pequeno objeto que piscava, regularmente, num azul suave. Seu _bip_, _bip_, _bip_ hipnotizando todos.

Fleur abraçou Gui, ele parecia perplexo.

- Mas não é possível – ele começou – eu e Fleur decidimos que não é a hora e estamos nos prev...

Mais uma vez, o ar parou. O objeto parara de piscar e de apitar quando o curandeiro se aproximou de Fleur novamente.

- Eu sabia! Seu objeto está com defeito. – disse Fleur, que parecia aliviada.

- Não, não está... – disse o curandeiro confuso. – Se não é você...

Ron olhou o curandeiro. Ele virou nos calcanhares. O ruivo sabia o que estava prestes a acontecer.

Passo a passo ele ia se aproximando de Hermione, que parecia congelada junto à mesa. Os segundos para Ron nunca demoraram tanto a passar.

Ele se aproximou de Hermione. A respiração da garota parecia incapaz de continuar enquanto tal objeto estivesse perto dela.

Nada aconteceu.

Hermione passou a mão na testa, aliviada e sorriu.

- Nossa, por um momento eu pensei que est...

_Bip._

Silêncio.

_Bip._

- _Quê?!?! _– foi apenas o que Ron conseguiu dizer.

_Bip._

- Whisky de Fogo!!! – gritou Jorge.


	16. Epílogo

15- **Epílogo**

- Não é assim, Mione.

- E que experiência de vida você tem para estar tão certo disso?

Ron riu, convencido.

- Com a quantidade de irmãos que tive, não é difícil saber.

- Você é o mais velho? Pelo menos uns dez anos mais velho? Ronald Weasley, você tem apenas uma irmã mais nova e somente _um _ano mais nova. Se você era excepcional enquanto criança e ajudava sua mãe a trocar as fraldas de Ginny com apenas 1 ano de idade, me avise. Assim posso ter esperanças que nosso filho seja inteligente.

O sorriso de Ron continuava em seu rosto, mas se apresentava um tanto deformado e seus olhos estavam em choque.

- Muito engraçadinha, Sra. Weasley. – ele concluiu. – E meu filho é inteligente.

- Nosso.

- Meu. – ele teimou. – Você ainda quer contestar? Provar a maternidade dessa criança? É visível que é meu filho: o cabelo ruivo, os olhos azuis, a indiscutível beleza Weasley...

- E a inteligência, vem de onde?

Silêncio.

- Nosso filho, amor. – Ron sorriu e beijou o topo da cabeça de Mione. Então encarou o bebê deitado em sua cama e sussurrou. – E é melhor que você aprenda logo: sua mãe é impossível, ela simplesmente consegue tudo o que quer.

Hermione limpou a garganta. Ron a olhou, ela o encarava séria.

- Mas! Faz parte do seu charme. – ele acrescentou com um meio sorriso. Ela riu e ele pareceu respirar aliviado.

- Acho que acertei agora. – Hermione olhou para a fralda recém-colocada.

- Aposto 10 galeões que não.

- Não envolva nosso filho em apostas.

- Por que não? 50% é dele, claro.

Ela o encarou, séria de novo.

- Certo, 75%. Nem parece que você me ama, Mione.

Hermione riu, contra vontade e deu um tapa leve nas costas de Ron, que ria.

E então os dois pararam.

A gargalhada da criança deitada contagiou o ar do quarto. Os pais o encaravam boquiabertos, visivelmente orgulhosos de seu filho.

O bebê não parava de rir. Mostrando sua gengiva vermelha, ainda sem sinais de dentes. A barriga lisinha se mexia de acordo com a gargalhada, subindo e descendo. Os poucos fios de cabelos ruivos saíam do lugar enquanto ele mexia a cabeça, ainda rindo. Os olhos, intensamente azuis, encaravam Ron e Hermione.

Hermione, com uma mão sobre a boca e os olhos marejados de lágrima, levantou da cama e saiu do quarto.

- Ron! Ron, onde você colocou minha máquina? Eu te disse para não tirar do lugar! Ron!

Mas ele não parecia ouvir...

A gargalhada do seu filho era algo infinitamente mais importante do que qualquer outra coisa. Ele ria, encarando o pequeno Weasley, sem nem ao menos conseguir entender o que sentia.

O bebê agora o olhava, levantando um dos pequenos bracinhos em direção ao pai.

Ron deitou ao seu lado, segurando a mão de seu filho, que ainda sorria, assim como o pai.

Ron sabia que Hermione ainda estava gritando, procurando pela máquina, mas o que ele estava vivenciando ali era único. Único e para sempre.

Ele chegou ainda mais perto de seu filho, abraçando-o, encostando sua testa na dele. E disse, não mais alto que um sussurro:

- Eu sei, eu também te amo.

- Ron!

Ele suspirou e olhou para o filho.

- Acostume-se, Arthur. Ela tem uma tara por ruivos de olhos azuis. Daqui a pouco será você.

Ele pegou o filho no colo e isso fez com que as fraldas deslizassem por suas pernas.

- Mione! – ele gritou – Você acaba de perder 10 galeões pra mim e para o Arthur!


End file.
